


【TXT-숩준/彬竣】假戲真做

by orange402210



Category: Choi Soobin - Fandom, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun - Fandom, Choi Yeonjun - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TXT - Fandom, 崔然竣, 崔秀彬 - Fandom, 崔秀彬X崔然竣 - Fandom
Genre: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, M/M, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, txt, 偽兄弟, 媽媽是腐女, 崔然竣 - Freeform, 崔秀彬 - Freeform, 崔秀彬X崔然竣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 97,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange402210/pseuds/orange402210
Summary: 副標其實是媽媽是腐女XD偽兄弟題材
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -是一個試寫，腦洞很大的故事雖然哪篇腦洞不大  
> -就是一個跟朋友閒聊下的腦補產物  
> -也許會有肉，可以期待一下(欸  
> -我寫得隨意希望大家看得開心XD

CP: SOOBIN X YEONJUN

＊

崔秀彬睜開眼睛就發現自己被窩裡有個人。

他想也不想的把被子翻開，有個人像無尾熊一樣趴在自己身上，動了動身體的話他會因為晃動而抓緊了你的衣服，用臉蹭了蹭你的胸膛又繼續睡去。

每天早上都是這樣醒來的，扒著自己的人叫崔然竣，性別男，是他的哥哥。

他無奈的感受著因為他身體炙熱還緊貼著自己下身而引起的生理反應，他已經高三了，是正值青春期發育健全的男孩子，不管對象是誰甚至是他的哥哥，這樣貼著磨蹭他，他還是無可避免的會有生理反應的，他粗魯的伸出手將他大力推開。

「哥，起來啦！」

「嗚嗚，好痛，秀彬好粗魯，把我弄痛了。」

崔然竣模糊的睜開眼就是嬌嗔著抱怨，每天早上這樣他也樂此不疲，總是穿著無袖背心睡覺的他，手臂就這樣又多了個手掌印，這手掌印總是消失不掉，因為他每天早上都會這樣推開他，掌痕消掉了隔天早上又會印上，崔然竣皮膚又白皙身體很容易留下痕跡。

「你少抱怨了，我不是讓你不要上我的床嗎？」

「我沒上你的床。」

「那你現在在哪裡？」

崔然竣嘻嘻笑著再度跨坐在他身上緊緊扒著他。「在你身上。」

崔然竣近距離的磨蹭帶有乳液的香味，但崔秀彬只是翻個白眼，將他搬開之後立即起身。

「你再不從我的床上下來，我就要跟媽說我們其實都是在演戲，我們一點都不合，恩愛都是假的！」

「你敢！」

「我為什麼不敢！」

崔然竣瞪大雙眼的瞳孔晃動著，似乎在努力思考該如何回嘴。

「你、你這樣會讓媽不開心，這樣是不孝的行為！」

「我就是小時候信你這是在盡孝道，現在才不得不陪你演下去的。」

「可是，媽看到我們感情好，她不是都會特別開心嗎？做的菜也會特別好吃。」

崔秀彬頭疼的嘆了口氣，終究還是因為吃的。

記得他是小學一年級的時候來到這個家的，小時候父母特別忙，常常到國外出差一去就是好幾個月，他必須在這裡唸書也不好跟著父母走，他沒人照料就雇了一個保母照顧他，保母阿姨是一個特別熱心的人，做得一手好菜，會陪他玩也會給他說故事，保母阿姨常常提到他的兒子跟他年紀相仿，只大了他一歲，個性很開朗，剛好他們也同姓，有機會他們可以一起玩。

後來這個機會就來了，他的父母因為工作必須長期定居在日本，但是崔秀彬的朋友都在韓國，崔秀彬適應能力特別慢也很慢熟，在他們都擔心把他帶去日本會影響他的時候，保母阿姨提議讓崔秀彬到他們家一起生活，就像是寄宿家庭那樣，他們家的人也都歡迎崔秀彬的，在崔秀彬也想留在韓國的請求下，父母也就答應了，當保母阿姨牽著他的手打開他們家的門，崔然竣從房間裡探出頭來，對上崔秀彬的眼睛後就蹦蹦跳跳的跑向他，拉著他手轉著圈，在他有些暈頭轉向的時候，他看到崔然竣燦爛的笑容，特別清爽的對他說

「我們好好相處吧！」

結果他的童年幾乎都在跟他相處，每一天每一個時期崔然竣都在他身邊圍著他轉著。

後來崔秀彬才知道原來崔然竣見到他這麼開心是因為那天為了歡迎他晚餐特別豐盛，而且還有布丁跟蛋糕，儼然是被食物給收買了。

在這個家生活很舒適，沒有什麼不習慣的地方，保母夫妻視他如己出，崔然竣也對他極好，久了之後他也稱他們為爸爸、媽媽跟哥哥，彷彿自己本就是這個家的一份子，但就是有一個地方十分奇怪，那就是他發現媽媽很喜歡看他們兄弟倆的恩愛互動，會買情侶裝給他們穿，幫他們拍牽手照，甚至崔然竣會在拍照時親他的臉頰，媽媽看到這一幕也都會露出百般欣慰又感激的表情。

隨著時間，他們慢慢的越來越大，上了國中他們在媽媽面前依然會牽手、會擁抱、會親臉頰，崔然竣平時就很黏人，在媽媽面前更是變本加厲，但因為媽媽都會很開心，崔秀彬也就配合著做了，雖然對崔然竣太親暱的舉動，例如十指緊扣等等都還是會感到尷尬。

某天崔然竣神秘兮兮的趁父母都不在的時候帶著他進了父母的主臥房，將床翻開之後，床底下居然藏了滿滿的漫畫，他們二個人靜靜地翻閱了那些漫畫，赫然發現這些漫畫的共通點，就是全部都是二個男孩的戀愛漫畫，有些甚至光是封面就讓崔秀彬臉紅不已，題材十分廣泛，從青梅竹馬的清純愛戀一直到佔有慾滿滿的十八禁監禁SM系都有，崔然竣說這類型的漫畫叫BL漫畫，全名是Boy's Love，簡單來說就是男孩子間的妄想愛情故事。

崔秀彬眼界大開，簡直嚇傻了。

崔然竣卻泰然自若，說他很早以前就發現媽媽的BL愛好了，他上網找了才知道他媽媽就是一個腐女。

「不然你以為我為什麼每次都親你呢？」

「嗯？我以為你……」喜歡我。

「你難道沒發現當我們牽手的時候、我親你的時候，媽媽都會露出特別幸福的表情嗎？你不是常說想報答媽媽的嗎？只要我們互動很恩愛就是盡孝道了！」

崔秀彬有些意外，他以為崔然竣大剌剌的很開朗不會想這麼多，但其實他是個觀察細微的人。

原來他黏著他，對他做的這些親暱舉動都是為了討媽媽歡心而已。

那你是真心喜歡我的嗎？

翻著手上的BL漫畫，崔秀彬猛地搖頭，他在想什麼呢？

『喔，你手上那本很好看喔，是在說兄弟禁忌戀愛的。』

崔然竣忽然湊近他看著他手上的漫畫，極力推薦著他，崔秀彬看著崔然竣如往常般天真的臉龐，他將手上的漫畫扔開了，崔然竣這才發現崔秀彬不太對勁，疑惑地盯著他瞧。

『你怎麼了？不喜歡這個題材嗎？我倒是覺得我們媽媽很喜歡喔，只有兄弟題材的漫畫有包書套，他肯定也喜歡我們的！』

崔秀彬眨著眼，努力鎮靜自己。『可是，哥，這是不是太奇怪了？兄弟會這樣做嗎？』

『嗯…常理來說的確很奇怪，你看這本是監禁題材根本是犯罪，但是BL的世界是沒有常理的，只要能萌都不是問題，這不過就是他們內心的一個秘密花園，媽媽也把這些漫畫寶貝的藏在床底下了，她為了我們這麼辛苦，每天勤奮的生活，如果這能讓她感到幸福我就無所謂，其實她也沒強迫我，是我自願想替她製造幸福的。』

那你也得看看我是不是想配合啊！

崔秀彬覺得棘手的舔了舔唇，頭越來越疼了。

但想想，媽媽的確對他很好，要不是她的話他的童年應該無法這麼開心，他如果跟著他的父母去了日本，父母工作忙碌根本無暇照顧他，他又語言不通人生地不熟，他只會過得更鬱悶而已。

『我知道了。』

崔然竣眼睛亮了起來，他死盯著崔秀彬看。『你願意配合我了嗎？』

『嗯…是啦。』

崔秀彬語氣無奈，但崔然竣似乎一點感應也沒有。

『以後我們在媽媽面前要表現的恩愛一點唷！』

其實從小崔然竣就是這樣對他了，他也習慣了，也沒什麼太困擾的地方。

才正這麼想，唇上就感覺到一個溫熱的觸感，崔秀彬眨著眼看著近距離的對著他微笑的崔然竣。

『像這種程度的也可以吧？』

『呃……不，不……』崔秀彬用手背抹著自己的嘴唇，驚慌的連話都講不清楚，崔然竣有些疑惑的偏頭等著他說話。

這人是可以這樣隨便與人親嘴的嗎？

崔秀彬忽然按著他的手臂，認真地看著他說。

『然竣哥，你要怎麼樣都可以，但是絕對不能再隨便與人親嘴！』

『跟你不行嗎？』崔然竣語氣無辜。

『你還想跟誰啊！』

『那我女朋友可以嗎？』

『哥你有女朋友？！什麼時候？！』

『她忽然就過來給我一封信說喜歡我，想當我女朋友，所以我就答應了。』

崔秀彬看著他沉默著。

『是真的，你不要不信我，我也是很受歡迎的，你要看信嗎？』

崔然竣掏著外套口袋翻找，崔秀彬急忙按住他的手。

『你跟女朋友是戀人，彼此互相喜歡當然可以，但是我們只是想讓媽媽開心，我們是演戲的，不需要親嘴的！』

崔然竣扁了扁嘴。『不親就不親，臉頰還是可以的吧？』

『這…倒還行。』

崔秀彬感覺他們好像在討論彼此關係的界線，雖然這個情形本身就很奇怪了，討論彼此的底線也都很正常了。

『我知道了，那以後我靠近你，你也別這麼尷尬了，我也是會在意的！』

所以崔然竣才帶他來看這些媽媽藏起來的秘密吧。

崔秀彬大大的嘆了口氣。

他感覺自己手上好像還殘留著崔然竣嘴唇上的唇膏，而唇膏的濕潤感也在他唇上發燙著。

他絕對不會承認這是初吻的！

崔然竣將漫畫恢復原狀，把床翻好之後就若無其事的勾著他的肩問他要不要去吃冰淇淋，那燦爛的笑容依然沒有變過。

「秀彬，你等我一下。」

崔秀彬聽著隔壁房崔然竣的喊聲，他走了幾步在樓梯口停下，他們的房間在二樓，一樓才是飯廳，他們通常會感情好的手牽手一起去吃飯，然後再一起友好的上學的。

崔然竣穿著外套衝了出來。「啊，秀彬，手。」

崔秀彬無奈的將手給他，崔然竣極其自然的抓著將十指扣了上去，就這樣晃著手一起下樓了。

「秀彬你是不是手又變大了？」

「是嗎？」

「嗯，你變得比我高就算了，手也變這麼大。」

崔然竣低著頭似乎有些惆悵，雖然不知道他在感嘆什麼，但崔秀彬笑了。

「我以為我還是小孩子嗎？我都高三了，你已經大學了。」

只是我們還是像小孩子一樣玩著媽媽喜歡的BL遊戲。

「你才不是小孩子，小孩子才不會有生理反應──唔唔放手──。」

崔秀彬的手大的一掌就可以掩蓋他的口鼻，一掌就可以把他弄死。

「你們在幹嘛啊？每天都這樣。」

媽媽從廚房走出來，爸爸如往常般早已經去上班了，她替他們倒了杯牛奶笑望著他們。

「咳咳…差點要死了…」崔然竣脹紅著一張臉，但依然牽著他的手說。「我們就是感情好才每天都這樣啊。」

崔秀彬瞄了他一眼，喝了口牛奶。「我們的確是感情好得要死了。」

崔然竣手悄悄使勁了一些，崔秀彬吃疼時崔然竣趕緊放開手，然後抽了張面紙替他把嘴唇上的牛奶漬擦掉。

「我們秀彬不管到幾歲都還是要哥哥照顧的，對吧？」

崔秀彬想搖頭，崔然竣按著他的頭強制性的讓他點頭，崔秀彬只能回答。

「對、對啊。」

媽媽看著他們有趣的互動笑了出來。「你們真是可愛呢，趕緊吃完就上學吧，秀彬上學比較早會遲到的。」

今年崔然竣上了大學，其實上學時間跟崔秀彬有差異，但他還是每天都先去吵崔秀彬起床，然後再陪崔秀彬下樓吃早餐，再送他到校門口，時間比較早他就會一個人出去散步，但崔秀彬知道他這麼做只是為了在媽媽面前製造粉紅泡泡不是為了陪他。

這也是他們CP設定的一部份。

媽媽笑著目送他們出門，讓他們路上小心。

崔然竣依然牽著他的手，他們已經習慣牽手，就算流了手汗也能一直牽著直到媽媽看不見才放開，他們可是從小就這樣做，幾乎是習慣性動作了。

「秀彬啊，我今天就不陪你走到校門口了。」

「為什麼？」

「我跟人有約。」

崔秀彬回頭盯著停下腳步的他，那眼神幾乎是用審視來形容，看得崔然竣想立即逃開，就在想走時他開口了。

「我今天值日，你晚一小時再來。」

往常崔然竣也會在他放學時來等他一起回家的。

「喔，我今天就不跟你一起回去了，晚餐也不吃了，我已經跟媽媽講過了。」

崔秀彬看他的眼神更加鋒利了。

「那我要是不問不就要傻傻等你來了？」

「你怎麼那麼小氣，你現在不就知道了嗎？哥走啦，再見！」

崔秀彬看著崔然竣走遠的背影。

是他小氣嗎？他明明這麼大方的配合他玩CP遊戲了。

媽媽不在他就隨時可以拋下他，他從來就不是真心喜歡他。

崔秀彬搖搖頭，將自己再度拉回現實來，一定是崔然竣又塞給他自己偷偷買的BL漫畫硬逼他看，他看得太多了才會又這樣想了，這種入戲念頭真是太危險了，他必須抽離才行，他們只是平常那種兄弟，不是BL漫畫裡的兄弟禁忌愛戀的！

對，他們絕對不是！


	2. Chapter 2

  


崔秀彬推開自己房間的門，打開燈就看到床上被窩裡躺了一個人。

如往常一般，根本連想都不用去想床上那個人是誰，除了崔然竣不會有別人了。

他剛洗完澡擦著頭，自然的拉開電腦椅坐下，繼續洗澡前未打完的遊戲。

幾分鐘過去，房間裡只有他敲打著鍵盤跟滑鼠的聲音，忽然床上的人將被子翻開，大動作的深呼吸，好像差點要窒息了。

「唉~」

崔然竣手上抓著一張傳單再度誇張的嘆了口氣，眼神瞄向了崔秀彬，似乎希望能引起他的注意，但崔秀彬專注著遊戲壓根沒空理他，崔然竣嘟著嘴看他的眼神逐漸變得委屈。

「呀~~」

「等等、然竣哥，你先讓我把場打完再開始抱怨。」

崔秀彬先發制人的阻擋了崔然竣，至始至終眼神都沒從電腦螢幕上移開，崔然竣的委屈眼神轉換成了怨懟。

這個傢伙居然說他是在抱怨！

他只是很討厭崔秀彬玩遊戲的時候對他一點都不關心的行為，他只要坐在電腦桌前就什麼都不顧了，就算跟他說話也聽不到，他們早上要上課，晚上吃飯有時候也無法聊到什麼，他只是想跟他說說話，而且他今天是真的有煩惱的事情。

「秀彬阿~~」

「啊，糟了…可惡，要死了…」

崔然竣瞇起眼瞪著他，隨即從一旁的袋子裡拿出一套衣服開始換裝，因為崔然竣脫衣服的動作，崔秀彬疑惑的瞥了他一眼，雖然覺得他奇怪但遊戲無法中斷，他只能又把注意力拉回到電腦螢幕裡。

崔然竣脫下了衣服和褲子，換上了一件，女子高中生的制服。

他在全身鏡前照了一下，這件制服是貼身的白色襯衫加上黑色蝴蝶結領帶，下身是棕色的蘇格蘭短裙，完美的襯托出他纖細的腰身與修長的腿，要是他再戴頂假髮畫上女妝，完全就是個漂亮的女子高中生。

崔然竣笑了笑，他對自己女裝還是挺有自信的。

其實會穿這套制服是因為他看了一本BL漫畫，裡頭的受特別喜歡女生制服卻只能偷偷的穿之後被攻無意中發現並厭惡的故事，看完後他就有感而發的想，為什麼男生想穿女生制服卻不行呢？必須這樣躲躲藏藏的，性別真的有那麼重要嗎？

於是，他就向社團提議，他們來辦女裝大賽吧，票選出最漂亮的女裝男孩。

原本還以為他們會覺得是鬧劇而拒絕他的，但他們居然也覺得他的想法很不錯，也可以連帶辦一個最美女生制服投票，可以吸引人注意也可以推廣學生制服。

他們認真的連傳單都做好了，那天不跟崔秀彬一起回家，也是先去鄰近學校門口發傳單了，希望大家能來報名跟參與投票，響應的人多的話學校同意舉辦的意願也會比較高，只是他是容易想得太多的性格，雖然外表看起來不像，但他對於沒把握的事情會顯得特別焦慮，害怕學校最後還是不讓他們舉辦這個活動，畢竟師長們都還是很保守的吧。

崔然竣轉頭瞧見崔秀彬還是連看都不看他一眼，專注在自己的遊戲世界裡時，他忽然萌生了一個念頭，他記得那本BL漫畫裡有一個橋段，是極度討厭受的攻被受穿女裝挑逗之後反而動心的情節，他嘴角勾起了一個壞笑，他緩緩的走向崔秀彬，然後不由分說的勾上他的肩，在崔秀彬不明所以的時候抱著他，跨坐在他身上。

「然、然竣哥，你在幹嘛？」

崔秀彬一瞬間的驚慌，他低頭發現崔然竣一身的女生制服，那雙白皙的腿映入眼簾，害他都按錯了按鍵。

「你可以繼續打遊戲，不用在意我。」

崔然竣說的輕鬆，但崔秀彬哪裡做得到，而且他的短裙因為跨坐的動作變得更短了，雖然因為崔然竣是反抱著他，所以沒擋到螢幕，但他身子完全貼著他，讓他不由得有些心慌。

「我怎麼可能不在意你，你幹嘛穿成這樣？」

「嗯？明明剛剛有人連看都不看我一眼，還說我是在抱怨的。」

崔秀彬乾脆的將遊戲關了。「你這是什麼新招嗎？」

他知道崔然竣一向討厭他玩遊戲不理他，還最喜歡在這時候吵他然後再嬌嗔著抱怨，明明也知道他不會因為他討厭就不玩的。

崔然竣拉開了點他們的距離，望著崔秀彬認真打量他的眼神，他習慣性的玩起崔秀彬的耳朵，他沒事就喜歡玩他的耳朵，手指熟練的逗弄著他的耳垂。

「這是我社團要舉辦的活動。」

崔秀彬有些傻住了，感到不可思議的瞧著他。

「男生穿女生制服的活動嗎？」

「嗯，因為我看到一本BL漫畫裡，受喜歡穿女裝卻只能躲躲藏藏還不被社會接受，真的好不合理，我一時興起就發起了這個活動。」

崔秀彬聽完笑了下，將雙手從鍵盤上移到了他腰間上。

「也只有你做得出來了，所以你那天說你有約，是因為這個？」

「嗯。」崔然竣將下巴靠上他的肩，崔秀彬搭在他腰上的手圈得更緊了。

「但我有點煩惱。」

「煩惱什麼？」

「我怕辦不成。」

「那就不辦而已吧。」

「可是我會覺得很失望，我討厭這種感覺！」

「但是不可能每件事情都如你所願吧，有些事情是就算努力了也不會有回報的。」

「我知道，可是我就是想要有回報！」

崔然竣在某些時候是很頑固的，小時候也是這樣，在達到目標之前絕對不會放棄，就算知道前方會撞到牆也要先撞撞看再說，而他就是會在他身後停下來，在他被撞得疼時無奈的拍拍他，再把他拉起來，嘴上說著你這是自作自受，但也還是忍不住覺得這樣的崔然竣很可愛很吸引人。

「你哥我這麼煩惱，你卻只顧著打遊戲都不理我。」

崔然竣的抱怨帶著點哭音，崔秀彬嘆了口氣。

「還不是你大多時候都只是想吵我而已嗎？」

「才不是，而且我從來沒有成功過。」

崔秀彬的頑固有時也不亞於他，為了他而放棄玩遊戲那基本就是不可能的。

崔秀彬啞口無言也只能苦笑，崔然竣貼在他耳邊的呼吸讓他有些發癢，他將他微微拉開。

「快下來吧，我腿都要麻了。」

「是嗎？」

崔然竣微微露出笑容，不知為何這抹笑讓崔秀彬有了不太好的預感。

「哥，你───」

「我說秀彬啊，雖然小時候就知道了，但你的耳朵真的好軟。」

崔然竣輕聲在他耳邊說著，猶如ASMR的感受，崔秀彬感到頭皮一陣發麻，忽然他的耳垂被崔然竣咬了一下，這突如其來的刺激讓崔秀彬身子忍不住顫抖，他縮了下。

「你怎麼了？」

看到他的反應崔然竣輕笑用無辜的語調說著，又繼續舔咬他的耳垂，濕潤的舌頭順滑過他的耳骨，啄吻的聲音煽情的讓崔秀彬耳朵發燙著，而且漸漸的發燙的部位不只有耳朵了，他猛然將圈在他腰上的手使了點力，想阻擋他繼續動作。

「哥，別鬧了。」

「秀彬，你覺得我這套制服怎麼樣？」

崔然竣將他搭在自己腰上的手拉著撩起了裙子邊緣，撫上白皙的大腿上，崔秀彬聽到了自己劇烈的心跳聲，他下意識地舔了舔唇，崔然竣繼續在他耳邊說著話。

「你不想伸進裙子裡看看嗎？」」

這挑逗意味十足的話讓崔秀彬滿臉通紅，他必須努力喚回自己的理智，崔然竣卻是一派輕鬆的偏頭看著他。

「哥，你…你還是趕快起來吧。」

「嗯？為什麼？……等等，怎麼覺得好像有什麼頂到我了？」

崔然竣說完往下看，接著意會到什麼，他楞了會，隨即趴在他身上大笑了起來。

見他笑得身子都在顫抖，崔秀彬滿臉通紅著想將他推開，但怎麼也推不開。

「啊~哥，你快走開！」

「啊，好啦好啦，你別吼，我自己起來行了吧，我懂你現在也動不了。」

「然竣哥！」

崔然竣挑逗成功滿意的要起身，忽然手腕被一個力量拽著按了下來，接著他的脖子就被咬了一口，他悶哼了一聲吃疼的瞇起了眼。

「呀~崔秀彬！」

摸著脖子上的齒痕，崔然竣推著他的胸膛，對上他變得認真而混濁的眼睛，看情勢不對，崔然竣快速從他身上離開。

「我要回去睡覺了，晚安。」

說完崔然竣就跑走了，崔秀彬看著房門關上後才悶著頭趴在桌上崩潰著。

不得不說，崔然竣身上的味道很好聞，他現在鼻尖上都是他的氣味，他腰的纖細還有撩起他的裙子時大腿滑順的觸感都讓他心動不已。

不，這肯定又是崔然竣在BL漫畫裡看到的招數，從小到大他被拿來當演戲的對象已經無數次了，那些勾手牽手的舉動也全都是這樣變成習慣的。

雖說並不想淪陷，但他的身體完全與他的意志相反，下身依然十分精神，最終還是只能想像著崔然竣被他完全撩開的裙底與被他被扯開凌亂的領帶，咬著唇他握住了自己的下身。

對自己的哥哥有這種妄想真的是正常的嗎？

這個晚上因為崔然竣他又洗了一次澡。


	3. Chapter 3

崔然竣洗臉刷牙換好衣服後就走出房間想去叫醒崔秀彬，但一打開房門就迎面撞上了一個人，他定神才發現他撞上的是崔秀彬的胸膛，他皺起眉頭還正感到疑惑時，崔秀彬牽起他的手就要拉著他下樓。

「等等，秀彬，你今天怎麼這麼早就醒了？」

崔然竣感到不可思議的語氣讓崔秀彬無奈的看著他。

「我是一個晚上沒睡。」

「你幹嘛不睡覺？該不會又熬夜打電動到天亮吧？」

「是因為睡不著才打電動的。」

「是嗎？」崔然竣在自己的位置上坐下，他轉向崔秀彬偏頭認真看著他。「你有什麼煩惱嗎？」

我的煩惱就是你好嗎？

崔秀彬遙遙頭，不行，他絕對不能承認他是因為他的挑逗才睡不著的。

定睛看向崔然竣，才發現他脖子上有個紅點，還想說點什麼，媽媽從廚房走了出來，如往常般端著牛奶與吐司。

「你們今天真難得，比平常還早起耶。」

崔然竣乖巧的接過媽媽手上的食物，看著食物開心的笑起來。「平常都是因為秀彬賴床才比較晚的。」

崔秀彬聞言不服的伸手搶走他手上的牛奶，立即打開喝了一口，牛奶被搶走了崔然竣咬著唇想搶回來，崔秀彬只是伸長了手輕而易舉的按住他的頭，崔然竣氣得用眼神殺他無數次，崔秀彬只是露出了得意的笑容繼續喝著牛奶。

媽媽看著他們又開始日常的打鬧，眼裡盈滿了笑意，一邊咬著吐司一邊克制不讓自己激動的心情被看出來，她才不會承認她很喜歡兄弟之間有愛的的打鬧互動呢，她甚至平常沒事做還會在自己的BLOG上傳兄弟觀察日記，記錄他們所有友好的互動，長期經營下來粉絲數量居然也上萬了，只是他一直隱藏著自己其實是他們母親的事實，身為母親用這種腐心看待自己的孩子實在是有些奇怪的事情吧？她也時常感到抱歉的，只是說也奇怪，這二個孩子真的特別曖昧，有時曖昧的讓她以為是真的而不是自己的妄想。

「好了，你們別玩了，趕快吃早餐吧……啊，兒子啊，你脖子被蚊子咬了嗎？」

媽媽伸出手比了比崔然竣的脖子。

「什麼蚊子？」

聽到媽媽這麼說，崔然竣這才撫上自己的脖頸，瞬間腦中浮現昨晚他鬧完崔秀彬以後被他報復性的在脖子上咬了一口，他立即遮住了那個吻痕，轉頭才看到崔秀彬低著頭隱隱忍笑的表情，他忍不住在餐桌下踢了他一腳，崔秀彬卻也不甘示弱的踩住他的腳，力量之大讓他無法動彈，崔然竣瞇起眼瞪著他。

「可能昨晚被一隻大蚊子給咬了吧，有夠痛的。」

崔然竣看著崔秀彬吃著吐司的側臉故意說給他聽的，媽媽皺起眉看著他。

「被蚊子咬到會痛嗎？媽媽這裡有藥膏，要不要擦一下？」

媽媽拿出藥膏，崔然竣接過之後轉向崔秀彬。

「幫我擦。」

崔秀彬咬著吐司奇怪的看著他。「我嗎？」

「你坐我旁邊比較方便嘛。」

「不要，我要吃早餐，你自己擦就好了吧。」

況且那是他留下的吻痕，根本不需要擦藥膏。

「可是我看不到我的脖子。」

崔然竣委屈的收回手嘟囔著，崔秀彬見他這可憐樣也只好投降，他伸出手接過藥膏。

「轉過來。」

崔然竣立即乖巧的轉向他，臉上滿是欣喜的笑容，崔秀彬用手指抹了藥膏，看著他脖子上的紅點，忽然又想起昨晚他坐在自己身上貼著他的溫度與氣息，他下意識的舔了舔唇，將藥膏抹在那個吻痕上。

接觸到他的肌膚時，崔秀彬像是忽然觸電般的迅速收回手，胡亂的把藥膏丟回給他。

「可以了吧？」

「謝謝。」

崔然竣看著他不自在的反應偷偷的笑了下。

如往常般一起出了門，但路上崔秀彬反常的不怎麼說話，好像有什麼不開心的事情，崔然竣小心翼翼的觀察著他，難道是剛剛逼他幫自己擦藥他生氣了嗎？

「喂，你也太小氣了吧。」

「我又怎麼了？」

「只不過是配合幫我擦個藥嘛，你沒看到媽媽看著我們的表情嗎？她的BLOG肯定又會更新這個了。」

崔秀彬隱隱的嘆了口氣，他停下腳步，崔然竣疑惑的回頭看著他。

「你到底怎麼了？」

「你要辦的那個活動真的會辦成嗎？」

「你說男子女生制服大賽嗎？不知道，我們也正在努力。」

「那你會參加嗎？」

「我嗎？我還在考慮，我扮起來不是很好看嗎？」

崔秀彬盯著他，接著一語不發的繼續往前走，崔然竣連忙追上他，一邊走一邊拉住他的手臂。

「喂，你幹嘛不開心？」

崔秀彬瞥了他一眼。

崔然竣這個哥昨晚故意扮女裝來誘惑他，然後他又要用這副裝扮站在大家面前，只要想到其他人對他會有的遐想，他就莫名感到一陣鬱悶。

「……你就不能不參加嗎？」

「你說什麼？」

「別參加。」

與崔秀彬認真的眼神對視，崔然竣愣了愣，努力去思考這句話的意思。

他突然生氣就是因為這個嗎？他不想讓別人看到他穿女裝的樣子？

他想獨佔他嗎？為什麼？

崔然竣低聲咳了幾聲，對崔秀彬漾出笑容。

「我也不是很想參加的，主辦得第一名對參賽者太說不過去了不是嗎？」

崔秀彬嚴肅的盯著他看。「真的不會參加吧？」

「呃、嗯，不會啦，你少操心了！」

崔秀彬這才從他臉上收回視線，學校也正好到了，崔秀彬還想說什麼，崔然竣放開了他的手。

「那哥走啦。」

崔秀彬看著他走遠，其實他也不太清楚這是什麼心情，只是他有時不想把崔然竣分享給別人，尤其是他私下對他才有的行為，只對他做的那些事情，雖然他只是為了討媽媽歡心，給媽媽寫BLOG的題材罷了，但就算不是真心的他也不想讓他對別人這麼做。

崔秀彬聳聳肩走進了教室。

崔然竣轉過了街角確定崔秀彬看不到才停下腳步，他靠著牆蹲下身。

他想自己的臉應該已經紅透了，崔秀彬想獨佔他這件事情讓他都要掩不住自己真實的情緒了，只要想到他也許也有那麼一點點喜歡他平常的從容都變得無措，內心慌亂的不知道該怎麼做出回應。

只是害怕自己戳破猶如親兄弟的情誼罷了，一直都是隔著這層關係才能肆無忌憚的接近他的。

如此膽怯，這一點都不像平常的自己了。


	4. Chapter 4

  
崔然竣揮出了一拳，這一拳打在牆壁上沒打中對方，只是輕輕擦過了對方的臉頰，手火辣辣的疼著，對方趁這個空檔對他揮出拳，忽然有個人擋下了這一擊，崔然竣回神才看到一個少年用極快的速度架住了那個人的手。

「你們走不走？不走的話他的手可能會斷喔。」

少年對著後頭的同夥喊著，他們面面相覷，看到男孩身手矯健又冷靜隨即扔下同伴就跑了。

「還有你，別再來找我們麻煩，聽到沒？」

被架住的人連忙點頭，少年才放開了他，一放開就落荒而逃了。

少年站穩身子，崔然竣這才與他對視，他有一雙炯炯有神的大眼睛，表情十分冷靜，但少年不是先走向他，而是走往崔然竣身邊的另一個男孩，男孩縮在牆角低著頭，看起來十分膽怯。

崔然竣之所以會在這裡打架是因為他要來這所中學發活動傳單，但在學校附近的轉角就看到有幾個不良少年圍著一個男孩，拿著傳單就往他的臉上甩對他訕笑著，說他是個喜歡穿女裝的怪胎，居然想參加這種奇怪的活動，這種活動不可能會辦成的，因為你們就是一群怪胎。

男孩只能低著頭任他們嘻笑推鬧著。

崔然竣腦袋一瞬間空白，等他回過神來時他已經衝上去向那群不良少年揮出拳頭了，幸好僅存的理智讓他在要打中時稍微偏移了，他可不想因為這幾個小毛頭影響他的畢業。

「太顯。」

膽怯的男孩對著大眼睛的少年喊著這個名字。

崔然竣抬頭看著他們，膽怯的男孩這才望向崔然竣。

「那個、你手受傷了。」

崔然竣低頭看了紅腫的手背。「喔，沒事的。」

「請問，你是不是最近都在這附近的學校發傳單的人？」

名為太顯的男孩依然冷靜的望著他。

「我是。」

「我不知道你們是用什麼心情辦這個活動的，但我希望你們不是用玩笑的心情舉辦的。」

怯生生的男孩拉住了太顯。「別這樣，是我想鼓起勇氣參加的，反正我也不是第一次被這樣嘲笑了。」

太顯沒繼續說話，只是拉著他走開了。

崔然竣看著他們走掉的背影，手背上的傷口越來越疼了，但那個男孩的話卻使他陷入了衝擊裡，是他把這一切想的太簡單了，他忘記這世界不是只有善意，惡意的歧視甚至更多，他們的活動可能會造成這類霸凌事件的產生。

在走回學校的路上他的腦裡都是那個少年的話語。

希望你們不是用玩笑的心情舉辦的。

他看著手上的傳單，然後將傳單全扔到了垃圾桶裡。

＊

“我身體不太舒服，今天你自己回家吧，晚餐我也不吃了。”

崔秀彬收到訊息的時候內心是有些擔心的，崔然竣外表看似樂觀，但其實是個悲觀的人，他的樂觀全是他悲觀過後的產物，小時候也會因為考試考不好，或者跟朋友吵架而把自己關在房間裡不讓任何人進去。

一回到家崔秀彬第一件事情就是先問媽媽崔然竣回來了沒，媽媽露出有些擔憂的表情比了比樓上的房間，崔秀彬心裡也有個底了，他到崔然竣房門前敲了敲門。

「哥？」

喊了一聲裡頭果然毫無反應，崔秀彬又喊了一聲。「然竣哥？」

依然沒有反應，想開門但果然已經被鎖上了，崔秀彬熟練的轉了個手勢就把門打開了，他走了進去坐到崔然竣床沿邊，溫柔的拍了拍被子。

「然竣哥，出來吃飯吧，現在不吃等一下會餓的。」

被子裡的崔然竣沒有任何反應，崔秀彬嘆了口氣，想伸手去拉棉被，但卻拉不動，更大力拉扯也沒用，崔秀彬的耐性漸漸喪失了，他索性大力的往被子隆起像是屁股的地方拍了下去。

「然竣哥，快出來！」

崔然竣動了動身體，但依然沒有要出來的跡象，崔秀彬又更大力的拍他的屁股，直到崔然竣受不了終於翻出被子大喊。

「你幹嘛啦！」

崔秀彬一看到他氣呼呼的泛紅臉蛋就得意的笑了。「果然還得這樣你才會出來呢。」

崔然竣瞪了他一眼，再度側身背對他躺下。「我不是說我身體不舒服了嗎？」

「你以為我認識你幾年了，你真的不舒服會來跟我撒嬌的，說吧，又怎麼了？」

崔然竣遙遙頭。「什麼事也沒有。」

「今天爸好像帶了一盒炸雞回來，我都吃了也沒關係嗎？」

想到炸雞崔然竣有些動搖了，但他堅持的甩甩頭。「我不吃，你就讓我靜靜吧。」

崔秀彬實在沒辦法了，他握住他的手臂強制的將他翻了過來然後欺身將他抱坐在床上，這動作一氣呵成，崔然竣被這力量晃得驚愕，他對上崔秀彬的眼睛，他一語不發的死盯著他，直到崔然竣投降。

「好啦，我說，我不過就是覺得很丟臉……」

「為何？」

「我今天去中學附近宣傳活動，看到有一群人在欺負一個男學生，他們手上拿著我做的傳單說他們是怪胎，我一時氣不過就…」

「你打架了？」崔秀彬聞言這才仔細看著他，摸了摸他的手臂，直到接觸到手背崔然竣才痛的縮回手推開他，崔秀彬將他的手拉過看著上頭的傷口。

「你受傷了？」

「我先說，我有保持理智可沒有揍他們，我打牆壁！」

「還不如揍他們呢！」

「不行不行，會畢不了業的。」

「你都可以衝去打架了，還顧慮這個？」崔秀彬嘆了口氣。「後來呢？」

「後來男學生的朋友幫我擋了一拳還打走了他們，我聽男同學叫他太顯，他對我說，希望我不是用玩笑的心情辦這個活動的，我才忽然感覺我原本只是好意覺得是一個可以自信展示自己的機會，但是我忘記這世界是充滿惡意的，我取消了這個活動，因為我的力量太弱了，我還沒有辦法扭轉那個惡意，我對那個男學生…對他們感到很抱歉。」

崔秀彬一直都知道崔然竣是很有正義感的，小時候就會幫忙班上被欺負的學生，崔秀彬都會適時提醒他，要是弄不好連你都會變成被欺負的對象，但說也奇怪，崔然竣從來沒有被任何人欺負過，交際手腕好天生好人緣，總是活在人群的光明處，事情的黑暗面非常有可能會被他忽略的。

崔秀彬見他扁著嘴泫然欲泣的模樣，將他拉進懷裡拍著他的後背。

「別傷心了，那個男學生就算不是這件事也會被欺負的，你別太放在心上了。」

「你怎麼知道的，男學生也這樣說，說他習慣被欺負了，但我總覺得都是我的錯。」

將頭靠上崔秀彬的肩膀，他的手搭在他背上的安撫讓崔然竣心頭有些發酸，他更抱緊了他。

「但是我絕對不是用玩笑的心態辦這個活動的，我只是覺得喜歡穿女裝有什麼錯，任何人都應該有展現自己的自由，必須追尋自己的心，這也是BL漫告訴我的！」

崔秀彬失笑。「你倒是把沒營養的內容看得很營養阿。」

崔然竣推了推他的胸膛。「是真的，BL漫也是有大道理在的喔，但是純肉可能就另當別論。」

「真是聽不懂你在說什麼。」

崔秀彬只覺得崔然竣義正嚴詞的模樣很可愛。

「你的手…」

崔秀彬將他的手攤開，手關節的部分都紅腫了，他的手纖細還很白皙，傷口就更明顯了，崔秀彬碰了一下，崔然竣馬上疼的嘶了一聲讓他別碰，崔秀彬抬頭看著他。

「痛嗎？」

「當然阿，你是故意的嗎？」

「當然……不是。」

「為什麼中間停頓了？」

崔秀彬笑著揉了揉他的頭髮。「晚點請媽媽幫你包紮吧。」

崔秀彬說完就想下樓問媽媽有沒有醫藥箱，崔然竣立即拉住他的衣尾。

「我受傷的事情絕對不能告訴媽媽！」

崔秀彬見他反應這麼大，笑著回頭看他。「怕打架被罵嗎？放心吧，我會幫你找好藉口的。」

崔然竣卻沒放手堅持的直搖頭，崔秀彬時常感覺這個哥哥是個長不大的小孩，都大學生了還像個害怕被媽媽發現闖禍的孩子。

「知道了，我幫你包紮行了吧？」

「你嗎？！」

崔然竣膽怯的縮回手看著他，眼裡寫滿對疼痛的恐懼，崔秀彬受不了的將他拉起走下樓。

「我在你心中就只是個會故意弄痛你的人嗎？」

崔然竣立即點頭。「不是嗎？」

「欸，做人要有點良心，我願意放棄一場遊戲的時間幫你包紮耶！」

「你、你可以不用放棄也沒關係！」

「啊~真是吵死人了，就說謝謝有這麼難嗎？」

「好吧，謝謝你啦。」

「聽起來真是沒誠意。」

「秀彬大人，真是謝謝你了。」

「這還差不多。」

崔然竣看著崔秀彬的側臉，露出了個甜笑。

果然還是最喜歡你了。

雖然這句話不能說，但謝謝你了，真的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於讓太顯出場了，覺得冷靜的制服別人的場景好像會很適合他，然竣也曾說過雖然他是弟弟但是從他身上會學到很多的~  
> 其實想過喜歡女裝打扮的男同學是凱的，但我想像了一下猶豫了一會，感覺好像很OOC所以帶過了...XD  
> 雖然我一開始說可能會有肉但我現在有點反悔了，想讓這個故事單單純純的下去就好，雖然21一言不合就亂摸好像很難單純就是了(嗯?)


	5. Chapter 5

「啊…痛，你可以小力點嗎？」  
「到底要怎麼樣才可以讓你不痛啊？打暈你嗎？」  
崔然竣沒好氣的往崔秀彬鎖骨處掐了一下，崔秀彬叫著閃了一下卻記得抓穩他受傷的手，崔然竣的手雖然不大但也不算小，在崔秀彬手掌心裡還是跟個可愛的孩子一樣，崔然竣仔細的端詳著他的臉，如果就這樣吻上去他會是什麼反應呢？雖然在媽媽面前早已經習慣這些親暱動作，但如果是現在，不再帶著玩笑的心情吻上去的話，他會不會拒絕他呢？

如果不包裝成玩笑就什麼都做不到了。

他們猶如親兄弟般的一起長大，叫著同一個爸媽，崔秀彬儼然就是他們家的一份子了，但是這層關係也曾讓崔然竣感到迷惘的，對他做著那些孩子氣般的BL遊戲，他推開他的頻率變少了，崔秀彬習慣了他卻變得不習慣了，放開牽著的手會想再度抓回來，他克制著將這些轉化成演技，但卻顯得更真心了。

「哥？然竣哥？」  
崔秀彬的臉忽然湊近，崔然竣眨了眨眼，心發顫著，他往後退了會。  
「你、你這也包得太爛了吧！」  
崔然竣低頭瞧著自己手上還歪垂著的繃帶，包得跟個殘破木乃伊一樣，而且他全包起來了他是要怎麼活動，包著這一大包出去不引來媽媽的逼問才奇怪呢。  
「哪有人這樣包紮的啊？你是會不會。」  
崔秀彬被崔然竣抱怨了，他也不開心了，他將繃帶扔進醫藥箱裡。  
「那你自己包會比我好嗎？」  
「當然會啊，誰能包得比你糟啊，我都忘了你小學時的作品了，玩偶沒縫好頭還突然斷成二半，孩子們都哭了。」  
幸好他手還沒斷掉。  
崔秀彬心上像是被插了一刀，他將他的手抓過。「大不了拆掉嘛。」  
崔秀彬冷著臉扁嘴低頭幫他拆繃帶，崔然竣也跟著低頭看，他們就這樣頭靠著頭一段時間都沒人說話，崔然竣知道他又在鬧彆扭了，但就是忍不住會想吐槽他，真是太值得吐槽的人了。  
崔然竣忽然笑起來，不過有他在也很有趣吧。  
崔秀彬見他笑了更加鬱悶了。

「早知道就不幫你了，浪費我的假日，還我一場遊戲啊！」  
崔然竣努努嘴，將過長的繃帶纏在他脖子上。「那…我需要坐上你身上玩嗎？」  
想起崔然竣過短的裙襬跟貼在自己身上的溫度，崔秀彬猛地咳了幾聲，崔然竣了然的拍了拍他的後背，笑得更開心了，崔秀彬推了推他。

「你可總算打起精神來了。」

崔然竣還想將更多繃帶纏在他脖子上的動作停滯了會，他對上崔秀彬帶著笑意又溫柔的眼眸，他肯定不知道自己現在是什麼表情吧，好像在看戀人一樣。  
崔然竣將手放下，默默給自己的傷口貼上OK蹦，貼好後還得意的亮給崔秀彬看。  
「如何，我貼個OK蹦都比你完美。」  
崔秀彬一邊不耐煩的解開自己脖子上的繃帶一邊喊著。「OK蹦這麼簡單我也會啊，你不早說。」  
「因為你很有趣嘛。」  
連繃帶都纏反的，越纏越緊了，怕他把自己勒死，崔然竣笑著將他勾了過來，傾身替他緩慢的纏解開繃帶。  
崔然竣接近時身上暖暖的衣物芳香的氣味混雜著消毒時酒精的味道讓崔秀彬忍不住摟上了他的腰。  
「你別再受傷了。」

酒精味很難聞。  
崔然竣笑著點頭。「好啊，我會注意，雖然這不是我能控制的，不過…」  
「嗯？」  
「你摟就摟，可以別亂摸我屁股嗎？」  
崔秀彬尷尬的回過神將崔然竣放開，他是吃到崔然竣的口水了吧，他也感覺自己最近越來越喜歡摸他了，難道他也喜歡上肢體接觸了嗎？那他對別人會這樣嗎？  
這個哥哥果然影響他很多吧。  
崔秀彬看著崔然竣沉思了會。

「對了，秀彬…」  
崔然竣看著手機一會後，將手機裡的對話亮給他看。  
「你弟說他們到機場了。」  
「什麼？！」  
崔秀彬都還沒從崔然竣懷抱中的餘韻裡脫離就接受到了一個衝擊，他抓著他的手機。  
上頭有個很頻繁的對話，但大多都是對方寫了一大串，崔然竣只簡短的給個貼圖跟簡單的回應。  
但愛心貼圖幾乎侵占了他的眼。

「你跟我弟為什麼這麼要好？」  
「比起你他更喜歡我阿。」崔然竣一臉平靜陳述事實。  
「不，他從沒說過他喜歡你，他小時候還很討厭你的，覺得我會被你搶走。」  
「…嘖，你不說我都還忘了，我才討厭他呢，忽然就出現的精緻娃娃，可是對我的態度真是…要是個啞巴肯定很可愛的。」  
「唉，他小時候還很喜歡我的，現在到底為什麼變成這樣？但我贊成啞巴會很可愛的部分。」  
崔然竣輕笑。「我收服了他阿，就說哥很厲害吧。」  
崔秀彬無奈的對望著天花板，崔然竣再度勾住了他的脖子。  
「你倒是要對你弟好一點阿，他都已經小學六年級了，漸漸明白事理了，你畢業後說不定也要回日本的家，對吧？」  
崔秀彬偏頭看著崔然竣，點點頭。

崔秀彬從開始住在他們家後的每一天都會跟父母視訊，一年的新年會回日本待到韓國開學才回來，父母也會在一年抽出閒暇的時間回韓國跟親戚們聚聚，跟家裡人依然親暱沒有就此斷了聯繫，得知母親懷孕的時候他還跟崔然竣在日曆上註明了弟弟誕生的日子，父母在日本比較穩定也曾提議要把崔秀彬接回日本來，但崔秀彬跟父母溝通過，他還沒自信面對陌生環境，他們講好了等他高中畢業就回來日本念大學，一切都會幫他安排好的。

崔秀彬還記得自己跟崔然竣擠在小小的電腦螢幕前，透過視訊看到初生嬰兒的喜悅，弟弟誕生於三月十三日，叫崔杋圭。  
後來崔杋圭一年比一年大了，他日韓語都精通，尤其韓語在說些反抗的話時最流利，崔秀彬再度見到幼稚園時的他，他已經是個看似安靜卻會突然說他長得像個醜陋的酪梨的奇怪小孩，但偶爾還是會撲在他懷裡撒嬌繞圈討稱讚，看到這個弟弟的天真笑臉他也是打從心底喜歡這個一年只見幾次的親弟弟的。

他們來韓國時都會先來崔然竣家寒暄問好，崔秀彬向崔杋圭介紹了崔然竣，崔杋圭躲在崔秀彬身後先是小心翼翼的偷看崔然竣，崔然竣見他害羞就拿軟糖引誘他走向他，崔杋圭想吃卻又猶豫，最後是崔秀彬悄悄把他推過去的，崔杋圭終於拿到軟糖，抬頭看著滿臉笑意的崔然竣，他聽到崔秀彬喊崔然竣一聲哥，他忽然將軟糖扔在地上踩了踩。

『我最討厭你了！』  
崔杋圭對著不明所以的崔然竣喊著。  
崔然竣無辜跟崔秀彬對望了一眼，然後崔杋圭就把崔秀彬拉走了。  
後來幾天崔然竣試圖接近他，都被他無情地拒絕，而且堅決阻隔在二個哥哥之間，不讓他們有離得太近的機會。  
崔然竣還因此煩惱了一陣子。

「那孩子只是在吃醋，雖然你們可能看不出來，但他每天很期待跟秀彬視訊的時間，他在日本的家裡只有一個人玩，他很希望有個兄弟可以跟他玩，所以他覺得是然竣搶走了秀彬吧。」  
媽媽溫柔的向二個人解釋，秀彬的母親也點著頭笑著。

再下一年見面，小學二年級的崔杋圭抽高了一點，但還是揹著可愛的小學生書包，裡面裝著滿滿的畫冊、蠟筆跟軟糖，崔然竣見他一直把蠟筆折斷，就提議帶他去買蠟筆，崔杋圭一直很想出去韓國街頭走走，但父母忙著跟親戚們敘舊，都沒時間帶他出去，聽到崔然竣要帶他出去眼睛都亮起來了，他瘋狂點著頭，崔然竣雖然第一眼就知道他是個精緻的娃娃，但這可愛的模樣也讓他只好原諒他對他的態度了。  
崔秀彬原本還想一起去，但被崔然竣使眼色讓他待在家裡，崔秀彬只好無奈的送他們出門。  
崔杋圭愉悅的走在韓國街道上，商店的招牌都讓他感到神奇。

『要是我是在韓國出生的就好了。』  
因為崔杋圭死活不讓他牽著走，崔然竣只好拉著他的外套帽子，讓他不要脫離他的視線。  
『為什麼這麼想？』  
『因為我想要跟哥哥玩，一個人好無聊，我只能對TOTO說話。』  
『TOTO是？』  
『鸚鵡，很可愛又聰明的鸚鵡，比你聰明喔！』  
死小鬼。  
崔然竣大力扯了下他的帽子，崔杋圭有些被嚇到了，他懦弱的回頭瞧了眼崔然竣。  
真意外，這孩子還會怕他生氣，他是對他太謙讓了嗎？是不是該教教他什麼是長幼秩序跟禮貌。

他們總算到了文具店，文具店很寬敞，各式各樣的文具都有，崔然竣叮囑著崔杋圭在原地等他，他去問問店員蠟筆放在哪裡，崔杋圭被旁邊的可愛小熊圖樣迷得心不在焉的點頭。  
崔然竣一問完回頭，就發現崔杋圭不見了，他四處張望了會也沒看見他，於是只好每一層的找，直到找到蠟筆也沒瞧見崔杋圭。  
忽然經過櫃檯想去詢問有沒有看到小孩的身影，櫃台的電視正好在播報孩童誘拐的新聞，聽到誘拐二個字崔然竣臉瞬間刷白，他慌張的在文具店跑了起來，好像還被路過的店員喝止了，對店員來說根本就是一個大孩子帶一個小孩子在玩鬧而已。

崔杋圭被一層又一層的小熊迷得不輕，他一路跟著小熊圖案走，然後走到了倉庫裡被箱子絆倒了，他楞了一會才感覺到痛，眼角忍不住泛淚最後還是哭了起來。  
他轉頭看了看四周，倉庫裡又黑又暗，他抓著小熊的色紙哭得更大聲了。

『崔杋圭！！！』

有一個人用手刀跑來，然後氣喘吁吁的停在他面前，崔杋圭眼睛被眼淚弄得模糊，沒看清人倒是被一個強力的力量抓進了懷裡。  
『崔杋圭，你這個笨蛋，你不可以這樣的你知道嗎？我以為你被拐走了，我要怎麼賠給秀彬家，你是笨蛋嗎？可不可以乖一點聽我的話？你這樣我真的……』  
心臟要停了。  
崔然竣緊緊抱著崔杋圭瘦小的身軀，把他弄疼了，所以他微微的反抗了。  
崔杋圭抬頭看著崔然竣紅著眼睛看著他的模樣，他伸手摸了摸他的髮梢。  
這個哥哥為了找他都流汗了，他該有多努力的找。

『對不起。』崔杋圭愧疚的低著頭。  
崔然竣揮揮手。『算了啦…但杋圭，你的膝蓋流血了！』  
崔杋圭點點頭。『痛。』  
崔然竣什麼也沒想，用袖子輕輕抹過傷口，還小心的吹撫著，崔杋圭只是忍著痛小心翼翼地看著認真的崔然竣。  
『上來，我背你回去吧。』  
崔然竣蹲下身，崔杋圭猶豫了一會最後還是靠了上去。

回去的路上崔杋圭反常的安靜，讓崔然竣不習慣的一直確認他的狀態，耐心的問他還痛不痛，路過診所時報復性的問他要不要進去打個針，讓崔杋圭嚇得差點沒從他背上滾下來，崔然竣忍著笑好聲安撫完也到家了。

一回到家湧來的就是二家人的關切，因為出門也沒報備一家領一邊被各自的父母罵著，崔然竣無辜的嘟著嘴望向崔秀彬，卻發現崔秀彬根本不看他只關心崔杋圭的傷勢，想罵罵他但又罵不出來，關心自己的親生弟弟有什麼錯，他們才是真正的家人。

在崔杋圭的要求下當天借住在他們家了，他洗完澡就看到崔秀彬跟崔然竣在爭執著什麼，他走近去聽才聽到崔秀彬問他怎麼這麼不注意，小孩跌倒就算了，連你都跑到跌倒，幸好只是一點擦傷，不停的接收碎念的崔然竣也摀著耳朵不停對他吐舌頭扮鬼臉說他什麼都聽不到也不想聽他說話。

原來這個哥哥為了找他也受傷了卻沒讓他知道。  
崔杋圭走到客廳，開始習慣性整理自己的書包，才剛打開就發現裡面掉落了一盒全新的蠟筆，上頭還寫著”都被罵了也不欠你了，你就好好用吧。”  
崔杋圭還看不懂欠你的是什麼意思，但還是溫暖的笑了。

那位哥哥，崔然竣，他是一位勇敢的哥哥吧。

『杋圭，快回房間，我帶你去睡覺了。』  
崔秀彬身邊站著一臉委屈嘟著嘴的崔然竣，崔杋圭看著自己哥哥又看看崔然竣，他往書包抓了一把軟糖然後一股腦的將他交給崔然竣。  
崔然竣被小毛頭突如其來的舉動嚇得不輕，手裡的軟糖還是拆封過的，摸起來像沾滿糖的蟲。  
『請問……你什麼意思？』  
這是小孩報復的一種？  
崔杋圭遙遙頭忽然撲向崔然竣，緊緊的抱著他，崔然竣疑惑的抬頭看著比他更加疑惑的崔秀彬。  
崔杋圭轉過身來指著崔秀彬。  
『我討厭哥哥你，你罵然竣哥，我不要跟你一起睡覺，你是醜酪梨！』  
『喂、喂，為什麼忽然這樣？我沒罵他。』  
『你有！然竣哥都說他不要聽你說話了，我被罵的時候也不想聽爸媽講話。』  
『崔杋圭，你確定你要這樣？』  
『對，我不要跟醜酪梨一起睡覺。』  
『到底我為什麼是酪梨？』  
『而且還很醜。』  
『然竣哥可以不要幸災樂禍嗎？』  
崔然竣看著這二兄弟，點點頭抱起崔杋圭。  
『我倒是覺得這樣挺不錯的，跟你哥哥說晚安，我們一起睡覺吧。』  
崔杋圭點頭，對崔秀彬說了句晚安。

崔秀彬看著關上的房門感到莫名其妙極了，但這之後崔杋圭對他而言就是個一年一度會從地獄來的孩子，一言不合就咬他，他牙齒漸長的銳利程度崔秀彬最清楚了，他後來也不遷讓他，直接罵他死小鬼然後咬了回去。  
父母從本來困惑他們怎麼會這樣，一直到不咬出血來都不會看他們一眼。  
但崔杋圭對崔然竣就不一樣了，在他面前乖巧許多，偶爾還會不經意露出害羞的表情，看得崔秀彬直翻白眼，而且他來了的話崔然竣就天天跟他一起玩，他們根本沒時間理他。

崔秀彬從回憶裡回過神來，這樣的小孩都小學六年級了，崔杋圭的牙齒應該不會把他的手給咬斷吧，但他要是敢咬斷他的一隻手他就咬斷他二隻，順便教教他做人的道理。  
但也許血緣就是那麼不可抗拒又微妙的東西吧，無論再怎麼想掐死他都討厭不起來的。

「時間過得好快啊。」  
崔秀彬大大的嘆了口氣。  
崔然竣放開勾著他的手爬起身來，崔秀彬拉住了他的衣尾。  
「你去哪？」  
「換衣服啊，你家的人等下就要來了耶。」  
崔秀彬撫著額頭。「對喔，我都忘了。」  
「到底是你家人還是我家人，我還比你早知道這件事。」  
「我不愛看訊息，而且我不就是你家的人。」  
「…………你快去準備啦。」  
崔然竣將他推出房門外。  
剛剛差點以為他要說我不就是你的人，撇除家人這才是他的願望吧。

「誰想跟他當兄弟啊。」  
崔然竣抱怨著將衣櫃給打開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫的我正太控都要發作起來了XD  
> https://images.plurk.com/30ZucHsda7BLzPYGDJ2HK9.png  
> 給大家看看秀彬酪梨，雖然我覺得並不醜，超級可愛啊XDDDD  
> 而且這集旁邊就是杋圭他自己也是顆鳳梨啊哪有資格說秀彬啦(欸XD


	6. Chapter 6

一打開門崔然竣就被一個身高到他胸前的孩子撞擊了。

崔秀彬站在他身後伸手穩住了他們，崔然竣抱著正用閃亮的眼睛看著自己的崔杋圭，他依然還是那個精緻的娃娃，但似乎臉頰的線條更加明顯了，多了份俏皮的英氣，崔然竣笑著摸摸他的頭。

「杋圭，好久不見。」

這孩子好像寵物一樣。

「然竣哥，我好想你！」

崔杋圭在崔然竣懷裡蹭了蹭。

崔秀彬從他們身後伸出手想使壞將他們扳開，可是手才剛伸出去就被崔杋圭咬住了，崔然竣驚愕的趕緊放開手讓他們去一旁好好決鬥。

崔杋圭一咬住就彷彿要等月圓才會鬆口了，崔秀彬被咬到也生氣了，他回咬上崔杋圭的肩膀，崔然竣微微張嘴不可思議的看著他們。

什麼寵物啊，是二隻狼犬吧。

「然竣啊，不好意思，這麼臨時才跟你說要過來，原本想明天再來拜訪的，但杋圭這孩子等不及，還說今晚要住這裡呢！」

崔然竣看著崔秀彬的父母遙遙頭，順手接過了他們總會送的日本伴手禮，蜂蜜蛋糕一盒。

「不會的，跟我們不必這麼客氣的，伯父伯母您們路途辛苦了！」

「好～好。」崔然竣應對得體貼心，崔秀彬的父母看到他也總是忍不住的喜歡。

「秀彬啊。」

崔秀彬的母親喊出崔秀彬的名字，原本咬得難分難捨的兩兄弟這才願意冷靜下來，崔杋圭鬆開了口，摸著咬得發酸的下巴，看著崔秀彬奔向母親，他的身高比母親高得多，能將母親給抱個滿懷，他們一家人都很高，但最高的還是崔秀彬。

就連身高都輸了。

崔杋圭轉頭望向坐在沙發上看著崔秀彬跟母親撒嬌而笑得一臉溫柔的崔然竣。

從上一年來這裡的時候他就知道了，他們彼此喜歡的，只是他們太笨了。

崔杋圭走到崔然竣身邊坐下，崔然竣這才把視線轉向他。

「怎麼啦？累了嗎？」

崔杋圭搖搖頭。「要回韓國一點都不累。」

「因為終於能見到你哥哥了吧。」

「怎麼可能是見他，那我會很累，你看我肩膀上齒痕，我超累的！」

崔然竣將崔杋圭的衣服拉好，然後稍微用力拍了拍他的肩膀，這使崔杋圭嚇了一跳。

雖然一年只回來一次，但他有時感覺崔然竣也不是什麼善類，能制服崔秀彬大概也不簡單。

「杋圭，你知道把疼痛趕跑的方法是什麼嗎？」

「什、什麼？」

「就是讓你更痛。」

崔杋圭看著崔然竣有些邪惡的笑容，他才發覺自己被騙了，他推了推崔然竣，也跟著笑了出來。

不久後崔然竣的爸媽也回來了，兩家人慣例一起吃了飯，吃完之後就讓三個小孩帶著點心蜂蜜蛋糕上樓了。

因為崔然竣的房間比較乾淨，他們就在崔然竣房裡吃起蛋糕，打起遊戲了，崔然竣對甜食其實沒有很喜歡，但崔秀彬的父母帶的蜂蜜蛋糕口感很綿密，吃完嘴裡會都是蜂蜜甜甜的香味，崔然竣很珍惜的吃著還捨不得把最後一口吃掉，當還在惋惜的時候，崔秀彬忽然用叉子將他最後一口蛋糕叉起吃了下去。

崔然竣先是愣住了，然後才抬頭看著毫無罪惡感的崔秀彬，他晴天霹靂的掐住他的脖子哭喊。

「你給我還來，你這惡魔！」

崔秀彬大笑著。「不然我的給你吃嘛，還有一半。」

「不要，我就是要你嘴裡的，我的最後一口蛋糕！」

崔秀彬聞言索性嘟起自己的嘴唇湊向他。「我都吃了不然你能怎麼辦？來我嘴裡拿啊！」

遇到食物，崔然竣就會失去理智，他伸出二隻手夾捧住他的臉頰。「你以為我不敢嗎？我又不是沒做過！」

看著崔然竣越湊越近，崔秀彬也沒有要閃躲的念頭，他反而還不自覺的微微闔上眼。

「先停一下。」

崔杋圭終於向他們丟出了一直拿在手上的遊戲把手，也成功將他們分開來了。

崔秀彬趕緊將把手撿了回來。「把手很貴耶。」

崔然竣沒好氣的瞪著他。「我的蛋糕啦，誰理你的把手！」

崔杋圭歪著頭下了結論。「你們真是一年比一年還幼稚耶。」

沒有成長就算了，居然還會後退。

崔杋圭拉住了崔然竣的衣襬。「我在日本吃膩了，我的給你吃吧。」

崔然竣也氣到一個段落了，他含著叉子看了看崔秀彬，又看了看崔杋圭，最後果斷選擇了崔杋圭的蛋糕，將臉甩向一邊就是不看崔秀彬。

崔秀彬見他不選擇自己，又看到崔杋圭對他露出得意笑容，他只能悶悶的繼續吃著自己的蛋糕了。

「對了，你要住下來的話，我得幫你準備地舖跟被子的。」

崔然竣說完就要起身，卻被崔杋圭拉住了。

「不用了吧，我睡你旁邊就好了，反正往年你鋪好我最後還是睡在你旁邊。」

崔然竣想了想。「也對。」

不知道是不是蜂蜜蛋糕太乾了，還是這個事實太令人意外，崔秀彬止不住的咳了好幾聲。

崔然竣輕拍他的後背，怕他死在自己房間裡。

「你幹嘛啊？」

「不是，你們睡在一起？他在你床上睡的？」

「嗯，你不會連你弟怕冷都不知道吧？」

「我跟他是親兄弟，我也很怕冷啊！」

崔然竣皺眉。「所以我每天早上不是都會去抱你嗎？讓你比較不冷的起床啊。」

「你只是想吵我起床吧。」

「我沒有。」

崔秀彬深吸了口氣。

雖然崔然竣常上他的床，可是他還沒有真的躺過崔然竣的床，頂多就是坐在床緣邊而已，他的床跟被窩他還沒進去過的，這意義可是截然不同的。

他拽住了崔杋圭的後領。

「你這小鬼，今晚跟我一起睡。」

崔杋圭瞪大眼睛，毫不意外的反彈。「為什麼？我才不要！」

「跟你親生哥哥睡就這麼委屈你了？」

「反正你以後回來日本我多的是時間跟你睡，然竣哥又不一樣！」

聽到這句話，崔秀彬跟崔然竣同時愣住了。

其實聽到崔秀彬高中畢業就要離開韓國去日本，崔然竣一開始是不願接受的，但最後還是被媽媽溫柔的說服了，媽媽說，家人的感情不會因為分開就會不見的，只要多保持聯繫就可以的，不是一定要待在一起感情才會好。

但是，他跟崔秀彬不是家人啊，感情是會消逝的。

也正因為不是家人所以才必須放他走吧。

矛盾的心情使他們不常提起這件事情，只有偶爾聊到崔秀彬家人的情形才會提到幾句。

而如今，離他畢業的日子不遠了，明明以前還覺得是很久以後才會發生的事情。

離他離開的日子也不遠了吧。

「杋圭，你今晚就跟你哥睡吧，你們也別太打鬧了，吵到爸媽我就去揍你們唷！」

崔杋圭抓著崔然竣搖著頭，崔秀彬大手一伸就將他抓回自己身邊，強制拖往門外。

「哇～然竣哥，我會被咬死的，真的，你不可以放我跟他……秀彬哥，對不起我錯了，我自己會走啦。」

聽著門外從吵鬧到逐漸安靜又開始嘻笑起來，崔然竣看著房間裡的杯盤狼藉嘆了口氣。

「也不知道先收拾再走。」

崔然竣疊起了盤子，用面紙擦拭著地板。

忽然地板上出現了一滴兩滴的水珠。

在你走之前，我可以對你說我喜歡你了嗎？

我可以嗎？

崔秀彬。


	7. Chapter 7

＊  
  
崔杋圭小學五年級以後除了學校的書包以外，還多了一個外出用的後背包，是一個小熊娃娃外型的後背包，每次帶這個背包出門都會有很多同學覺得可愛的圍上來稱讚，他也很是得意的，而且最重要的是帶著他感覺自己不是孤單的，一直到升上小學六年級的現在，這個小熊背包也是他的同伴了，這次來韓國自然也是帶著他的，只是當崔秀彬看到他從小熊娃娃的肚子裡取出水壺的時候還是忍不住誇張的嘲笑了。  
  
「這你同伴嗎？你怎麼把你同伴拿來裝東西啊？我真是不懂你們這年紀的小孩耶！」  
崔秀彬一邊拍著小熊的頭一邊覺得荒唐的大笑著，崔然竣似乎也覺得有些搞笑，但看看崔杋圭扁著嘴越加嚴肅的表情，他也只能用手擋著抽蓄的嘴角。  
崔杋圭忍無可忍的擋掉崔秀彬拍打背包的手。  
  
「你不要碰他啦，你這醜酪梨是不會懂的！」  
「又來了，到底為什麼是酪梨？」  
「而且還很醜。」  
崔秀彬瞪了崔然竣一眼，崔然竣裝沒事的看看遠方。  
「然竣哥，是不是連你都覺得我的同伴很好笑？」  
「啊？」  
沒想到自己沒講話也會被點名，崔然竣看了看他，又看了一眼他手上的小熊背包，想到他剛剛從小熊肚子裡取出水壺的模樣忍不住還是笑了出來，他安撫性的揉了揉崔杋圭的髮。  
「杋圭啊，不會啊，很、很可愛耶！」  
崔然竣說完就跟崔秀彬一起大笑起來，崔杋圭無奈的看著他們。  
沒想到連崔然竣都不站在他這邊，崔杋圭失望的拍開他撫著自己的手。  
哼，你們這些不懂浪漫的人，他要帶他的同伴去尋找他的知己！  
崔杋圭暗暗的下了一個決定，他要不依靠任何人，自己一個人出去玩。  
  
於是趁大人們不注意，而崔秀彬跟崔然竣午睡的時候，崔杋圭悄悄帶著後背包踏出家門。  
一走上外頭的街道，陽光暖暖的撒在他身上，崔杋圭深吸了口氣，這就是自由的感覺吧，他早就很想自己一個人在韓國街上晃晃了，他們都把他當作小孩子一樣保護著，但他其實一點都不需要保護的，崔杋圭背著他的同伴離家門越來越遠了。  
  


  
＊  
  
姜太顯隨手抓了自己的拳擊手套就走出了拳擊館，剛剛努力練習所以髮根都被汗水給浸濕了，他只是毫不在乎的用手撥了撥，忽然有一條毛巾映入眼簾，姜太顯抬起頭跟畢恭畢敬站在一旁的中年大叔對望，為了不讓他繼續舉著，他還是緩緩的接過抹了抹自己的額角。  
  
出身在黑道世家，來拳擊館練習時有人隨伺跟著也不是什麼奇怪的事情，況且這一代店家比較複雜，還有一些KTV跟酒吧，他們這群人已經從小時候只有一步的距離進步到可以在門外等著了，但這也只是他願意讓他們跟著的情況，不願意讓人跟的時候誰也追不上他，總是像隻身手矯健的黑貓，一轉身就不見人影了。  
  
現在就是該當黑貓的時候了，因為他跟休寧凱約好要去逛樂器行的。  
休寧凱對他的保鑣們很溫和，總是很有禮貌，怕他們跟得太累還會提議要提早回家，一起吃飯的時候會替他們也點上一份，保鑣們各各都被他暖得差點沒喊他一聲少爺，姜太顯讓他別在意他們，休寧凱一邊應好卻也老把眼神往他們身上飄，無可奈何之下後來跟他見面，姜太顯都會擺脫掉底下的人，休寧凱問起他也只說是解禁了，但根本是自己偷跑出來的。  
  
一踏出戶外，姜太顯鞋跟一轉就閃進了一條巷子，用極快的速度擺脫了那些保鑣，他心情極好的笑起來，卻在定神要踩穩腳步時踩到了一個毛茸茸的東西，他微微低頭看才發現腳下有隻小熊娃娃造型的背包，還在疑惑的時候一個喊聲吸引他的注意。  
  
「等等、等…你、你等一下！」  
一個比他矮了一點的男孩突然竄了出來，他快速撿走了地板上的小熊背包，珍惜的拍了拍他身上的灰塵。  
「對不起，差一點就把你弄丟了，我絕對沒有看車子模型看得太入迷把你忘記了，絕對沒有！」  
男孩對著小熊背包說著話，像是在自言自語……  
他就是在自言自語吧。  
姜太顯還想著這孩子到底是怎麼回事，男孩已經一個箭步上前對他笑著說。  
「那個，請問…你知道這附近有沒有能夾娃娃的店？」  
「夾娃娃？」  
「嗯。」  
男孩大力的點頭，姜太顯對這一代很熟，這裡出入複雜遊戲廳也是不少，大部分都是成群結隊的出來玩，一個抱著小熊背包還會對著他自言自語的小孩一個人出現在這裡基本上就是很違和的事情，姜太顯看了看手機，離跟休寧凱見面的時間還有三個小時，應該還可以陪他去遊戲廳的吧。  
  
「我帶你去吧。」  
「真的嗎？！」  
男孩眼睛亮了起來，姜太顯才發現他的五官很精緻，那雙眼睛尤其純淨漂亮。  
「嗯。」  
「謝謝你！」  
男孩自然的勾上了姜太顯的手臂，姜太顯本能警戒的僵了僵，要不是他臉上的笑容過於純真，他可能會不小心就把他給過肩摔了呢。  
  
「對了，我叫崔杋圭，小學六年級。」  
「小、小學？」  
雖然感覺得出這孩子很稚嫩，但沒想到只有小學身高就已經快跟他差不多了，雖然還是矮他一點。  
「嗯，你呢？」  
「我叫姜太顯，高一生。」  
「啊~太顯嗎？」  
崔杋圭很自然的使用了半語，姜太顯看了他一眼。「你是不是應該加個稱謂什麼的？」  
「啊？啊~我不住在韓國，我是從日本來的唷。」  
「日本？」  
「嗯，我們一年會回韓國一次，來找我哥哥們，但他們今天實在太壞了，他們嘲笑我的小熊背包，覺得他很可笑，他們都不知道，這個背包可是我在家裡一個人感到害怕的時候唯一可以陪伴我的，秀彬哥最好了，他都有然竣哥陪他玩，但我每天都是一個人在家，對著TOTO還有我的同伴自言自語。」  
崔杋圭越走頭越低，表情寂寞的讓姜太顯忍不住回勾起他的手。  
  
「還有三個小時，我跟你一起玩吧。」  
崔杋圭喜出望外的看著身邊的姜太顯。「太好了，我在韓國也有朋友了，謝謝你！」  
「朋友？」  
我不是還比你大的嗎？  
姜太顯望著他對自己笑著的臉，也只能跟著笑了。  
算了啦，跟這個人就別計較了吧，反正也只是他臨時起意的日行一善而已。  
  
「對了，太顯。」  
「幹嘛？」  
「你覺得我的同伴怎麼樣？」  
崔杋圭期待的將小熊背包舉高晃到他面前。  
姜太顯看著眼前的小熊，忽然想到休寧凱也很喜歡娃娃，尤其喜歡這種毛茸茸可以抱滿懷的，直到現在書包裡都還裝有娃娃吊飾的，如果送他娃娃就會露出獲得全世界的欣喜笑容。  
  
「很漂亮。」  
  
聽到的是漂亮而不是可愛，崔杋圭轉頭目不轉睛的盯著姜太顯，他再度抓緊了他的手臂。  
「太顯，看來你就是我的知己！」  
「稱讚小熊漂亮就能變成你的知己了？」  
「因為你懂，我家兩個笨哥哥都不懂的！」  
姜太顯見他說的認真又氣憤的模樣，他微微笑了。「我還真想見見你家的哥哥們。」  
「他們是兩個笨蛋而已啦。」  
  
好像是感情很好的兄弟呢。  
姜太顯望著身邊蹦蹦跳跳的崔杋圭，也許他想要的就是這種平凡的感情吧，不需要隨伺的保鑣，不需要提防任何人，而是人與人之間最平凡而單純的互動，所以他才會這麼喜歡休寧凱的，他就是他心中平凡而單純的存在。  
  
看著崔杋圭的側臉，姜太顯搖了搖頭，他對一個剛認識不到一小時的小學生抱持著什麼期待嗎？  
三個小時之後也許連名字都會忘了呢。  
  
  
＊

  
  
崔然竣一睡醒就發現原本賴在他床上睡覺的崔杋圭不見了，他把家裡找了一遍，還問了每個人都沒有人看見崔杋圭，環顧家裡發現連崔杋圭寶貝的小熊背包也不見了，一個不好的預感竄入他腦裡，崔杋圭該不會離家出走了吧？只因為他們嘲笑他的小熊背包嗎？雖然很荒唐可是這的確就是崔杋圭那奇怪的小孩會做的事情沒錯。  
他慌張的衝去了崔秀彬房裡把他抓起來就往外奔。  
  
「等等，然竣哥，你冷靜點，你要去哪？」  
崔秀彬牽住崔然竣的手將他拉回，崔然竣穩了穩神才開口。  
「杋圭不見了！」  
「沒有在家裡嗎？」  
「我找過了，也都沒人看見他，他該不會是因為我們嘲笑他負氣離家吧？」  
崔秀彬皺起眉嘆了口氣。「如果是他的確有可能，有時真不想承認他是我親生弟弟。」  
「他會不會迷路不知道該怎麼回家啊？他人生地不熟的，如果被拐走的話怎麼辦？」  
看崔然竣慌張的樣子，崔秀彬知道他肯定想起小時候他們在文具店時的事情了，從那之後崔然竣對崔杋圭就不自覺的多了些責任感，崔杋圭黏著他也不會說什麼，崔秀彬攬過他安撫性的拍了拍他。  
「不會有事的，也許就在這附近而已，我們分頭找吧。」  
崔然竣點了點頭，往崔秀彬去的另一個方向走，莫名的就走到了遊戲廳，路過時他往裡面多看了幾眼，一個直覺讓他覺得應該進去問一問。  
  
「不好意思，請問有沒有看到一個小熊？」  
「小熊？」  
「呃，不是，一個背著小熊後背包的孩子？」  
「啊~你說那邊那二個在夾娃娃的嗎？」  
  
崔然竣一回頭就看見了一個熟悉不過的笑臉，崔杋圭正對著一個不認識的人開心的笑著，看起來玩得很開心的樣子，崔然竣瞇起眼衝向他。  
  
「崔杋圭！！！」  
  
崔杋圭被突然喊全名嚇了一跳，他直覺的抬頭左右望了望，一看到崔然竣氣勢兇惡的向自己奔來，他趕緊的抓住一旁的姜太顯躲到他身後去了，姜太顯被突然推出來面對崔然竣也有些搞不清楚狀況，只能尷尬的看著眼前的人。  
  
「崔杋圭，你這傢伙，我這麼緊張你，你居然在這裡快樂的夾娃娃？好歹你也哭一下，迷路一下啊！」

他上輩子是不是真的有欠他們崔家。

「我才不會迷路呢，而且我有太顯跟我玩，我才不需要你們呢！」  
「崔杋圭！」  
「呃…請問，你是他的哥哥嗎？」  
  
崔然竣聽到問話這才冷靜下來看著眼前的男孩，一對上他那雙炯炯有神的大眼睛，他就感覺自己好像在哪看過這雙眼睛。  
姜太顯看著崔然竣，突然想起什麼的啊了一聲。  
  
「你是那個發傳單的大學生？」  
想起傳單，崔然竣這才想起那個冷靜的替他擋下一擊的男孩。  
其實他一直對這件事情感到有些過意不去，雖然想找到他解釋自己不是用玩笑的心態去辦女裝活動的，但中學這麼大要找一個叫太顯的何其困難，而且他連他的姓氏是什麼都不知道，但如今還是相遇了，崔然竣走近了他，他的身高比他們兩個人都高得多，他稍微撫下身按住姜太顯的肩，然後一把將他身後的崔杋圭抓了出來。  
  
姜太顯沒有因為他的靠近而有任何閃躲，他對眼前這個大學生其實挺好奇的，例如怎麼會想出扮女裝這麼破格的活動，有那個衝勁去舉辦他其實也是很佩服的，前提是他的心態要是正確的，從小耳濡目染，那些校園巷尾的黑暗面多的是為了有趣而故意傷害別人的人。  
  
  
「崔杋圭，你還躲我，不准放開我的手，否則你就真的別回家了。」  
崔然竣一手拿出手機一手牽著委屈至極的崔杋圭。  
簡單的跟崔秀彬說他找到崔杋圭了，等一會就回家就把電話掛了。  
  
「那…然竣哥，我回家之前可以抓一次娃娃嗎？我都還沒抓到耶。」  
崔然竣看看崔杋圭還是放開了他。「好啦，去玩吧，但不准再不見了！」  
「好！」  
崔杋圭說完就要拉著姜太顯走，崔然竣卻在這時將姜太顯拉了過來。  
「我有話跟他說，你先自己去玩吧。」  
崔杋圭疑惑的看著他們。「你們原來認識嗎？」  
「不認識。」  
崔然竣跟姜太顯異口同聲，他們對看了一眼，忽然崔然竣對他笑起來。  
  
「雖然不認識，但我一直想找你的。」  
「找我？」  
「我想謝謝你替我擋了一拳。」  
「那對我來說就是日常而已。」  
崔然竣低下頭。「然後，很抱歉，我可能無意中傷害了你的朋友，是我太不深思熟慮了，但是我真的沒有想傷害人的，我只是希望他們能知道展現自己並不是一個錯，而且都該要被接受，只是我可能還沒有那個能力阻止暴力，所以我最終還是取消活動了，真的很抱歉。」  
  
姜太顯看著眼前的人，他看上去真的很真誠的樣子，這個哥哥跟外表看到的不太一樣，意外的似乎是個溫柔的人。  
「你不必太在意我那天的話的，我也不該不了解你就這麼說的。」  
聽到姜太顯的話，崔然竣如釋重負的笑了。  
「幸好有遇見你，我一直想解釋的都快內傷了，最討厭被誤解的感覺了！」  
崔然竣瞬間變得輕鬆的姿態，讓姜太顯也忍不住笑了，他比了比前方認真夾娃娃的崔杋圭。  
「那還得感激你們嘲笑他的小熊吧。」  
「欸，你不知道，他從小熊肚子裡取出水壺的樣子真的很好笑，他以後一定會後悔自己曾背著這東西到處走，我回去之後要多照幾張相讓他好好記住！」  
「從小熊肚子裡取出水壺很奇怪嗎？是我的話會裝拳擊手套的。」  
「拳擊手套？」  
崔然竣試圖想像了一下那個充滿童趣但又違和的畫面。  
「你一個高中生都活在什麼世界裡啊？」  
  
  
  
「對了，我叫崔然竣。」  
「我叫姜太顯。」  
  
  
  
  
領著終於抱著一堆娃娃開心走出店外的崔杋圭，姜太顯看看時間也差不多了，也該跟他們道別了，崔杋圭抓著姜太顯，將手上的一堆娃娃一股腦的全交給他。  
  
「我是為了你才抓的。」  
聽到崔杋圭的話，姜太顯笑著接受了。  
「我要遲到了，那再見了。」  
姜太顯轉過身走沒幾步，後頭的衣服就被拉住了，他微微回頭看著崔杋圭一臉不捨的表情。  
「我以後來韓國還找得到你嗎？」  
姜太顯想了想。「你有手機嗎？」  
崔杋圭搖頭。「還沒有，媽媽說等我畢業才要給我辦。」  
「那就沒辦法了。」  
崔杋圭沒說話但也沒放開手，他們也就這樣僵持著。  
崔然竣這才無可奈何的走上去。「我跟太顯交換號碼吧，等你以後有了手機，就能找到他了。」  
「也可以。」  
姜太顯跟崔然竣交換好號碼後，崔杋圭才緩慢的鬆開手，但才剛鬆手他就又抱了上去。  
  
「那你會記得我嗎？」  
姜太顯點點頭。「會的，我記憶很好，更何況我不常陪一個帶著小熊背包的人玩，這經歷很特別，我會記得的。」  
聽到這句話崔杋圭這才笑起來放開了他。  
「那明年見啦，太顯。」  
「嗯，再見。」  
  
送走了姜太顯，踏上回家的路上，崔然竣抬頭看著傍晚時分的天空，這段時間的天空很綺麗，會使人變得感性，他想起他們剛剛說的明年見，其實他一直沒提醒崔杋圭，要是崔秀彬明年畢業回了日本，你們可能也不會再來這裡了吧，崔秀彬的老家離這裡很遠，根本不順路的，原本你們會來這裡主要就是為了看崔秀彬而已，而且人是健忘的，等你回去專心過著自己的生活，把日曆換了好幾頁以後，生活圈不一樣了，你可能都不知道該如何聯繫這裡的人了，連相處了十幾年的人都可能疏遠，更何況是才認識三個小時的人。  
  
太艱難了，崔杋圭現在還聽不懂的。  
但其實連他自己都不太懂了，如果分隔兩地他們之間的情誼會有什麼改變，會變得更好，或是變得更壞，或是就此平淡如水呢。  
那還不如變得更壞讓你好好記住我呢。  
站在家門前，看著崔杋圭撞開了門走進去，他深吸了口氣也踏進了家門。  
  



	8. Chapter 8

崔杋圭一回家就被父母給狠狠罵了一頓，他抓著他的小熊背包低著頭，可憐兮兮的聽著訓話的樣子也讓父母不捨得再罵他了，他們抱了抱他就讓他跟著哥哥們回房間休息。

一進崔秀彬的房間，崔杋圭就被崔秀彬一語不發過於嚴肅的表情嚇著了，雖然見面時會打鬧甚至互相咬著玩，但他從沒見過他認真生氣的模樣，當崔秀彬大步的向他走來時，他忍不住瞇起了眼想著自己可能要挨揍了，但沒等到疼痛倒是落入了一個溫暖的寬大懷抱裡。

「秀彬哥？」

「你這個笨蛋，你是我唯一的親生弟弟，要是出了什麼事我都不知道要怎麼辦了！」

崔秀彬的語氣太過真切，崔杋圭忽然感到心頭一陣暖意。

原來這個哥哥其實很在乎他的。

「秀彬哥，對不起。」

也只能乖乖的道歉了。

崔秀彬一把將他拉開。「罰你今天沒有冰淇淋可以吃。」

「喔？居然有冰淇淋？」

「對，你的份我全吃掉了！」

「怎麼可以！！秀彬哥！！」

把剛剛的感動全部收回，就知道崔秀彬對他不會這麼溫柔的。

「我的冰淇淋……」

噘著嘴垂著頭，雖然很難過，但崔杋圭知道是自己做錯事情導致的，自知理虧也只能憂鬱的在崔秀彬床上的角落窩著，一接觸到柔軟的床一陣疲憊感湧上，他也出去玩了一整天，體力也差不多該耗盡了。

崔然竣拿著崔杋圭的冰淇淋推開房門，就看到崔秀彬向他比了個小聲的手勢，他比了比床上的崔杋圭，他已經抓著小熊背包睡著了，嘴上還喃喃自語的說著夢話，崔秀彬仔細的聽了一會，發現他一直在喊一個叫太顯的人的名字。

「誰啊？」

崔秀彬疑惑的轉頭問崔然竣，崔然竣笑了笑。

「姜太顯，他出去交上的新朋友，也是那天幫我擋下一拳的高中生。」

「有這麼巧的事情？」

崔然竣在崔秀彬身邊坐下。

「可能都只住這一區吧，不過遇到他跟他好好解釋之後我輕鬆多了，我還跟他交換了號碼，因為杋圭跟他約定了，明年等他有手機就會聯繫他，兩個人的友情我都要感動了，明明只認識幾個小時而已。」

崔然竣不停的說著話，崔秀彬也只是靜靜的看著他說話。

「不過，明年你就要回去日本了，我覺得你們應該不會再來這裡了吧，你們老家離這裡這麼遠，沒有必要來這裡的，你可能要建議你媽給杋圭買好一點的手機，至少可以視訊。」

聽到回去日本幾個字，崔秀彬嘆了口氣。

「然竣哥，你覺得我回日本真的好嗎？」

崔然竣愣了愣，隨即點頭。「好啊，為什麼不好？你的家人都在那裡不是嗎？你終究要回去他們身邊過生活的。」

「我如果成年了也是可以不必回去的，我雖然有在學日文，但畢竟不是我的母語，你也知道我的個性不是這麼容易交朋友，我有點擔心我適應不了。」

崔然竣搖搖頭。「可是這是你跟你媽的約定不是嗎？高中畢業後就要回日本念大學，你媽也是因為這樣才讓你待在我家的，我知道你父母其實一直很想要你回去，他們也需要你的陪伴。」

崔秀彬抿了抿唇，他認真的看著崔然竣。

「那…你希望我回去嗎？」

崔然竣看著崔秀彬的眼睛，毫不猶豫的點頭。「你本來就應該回去父母的身邊。」

崔秀彬皺起眉還想說些什麼，崔然竣忽然大動作的站起身，讓他到嘴邊的話又全都吞了回去。

「糟了，杋圭的冰淇淋要融化了，我先拿去冰！」

「然竣哥…」

崔然竣說完就跑走了，崔秀彬看著他跑離房間，忽然感到一陣無力，他深深的嘆了口氣。

其實他對自己的未來也很迷惘，他該在什麼地方生活，生活會有什麼轉變，他全都無法預料，而他最討厭的就是無法預料的感覺，這種不安定的心情一直在他心裡盤旋著，離他的畢業越接近他就越不安，他本來就是一個討厭變動的人，喜歡跟固定的人一起待在舒適圈裡，但是人生哪是這麼容易的，他也知道他終究要離開的。

可是然竣哥，你就沒有一點捨不得我嗎？

雖然想這麼問他，但又怕他像剛剛那樣毫不猶豫的看著他的眼睛說不會。

從他小學一年級與他相遇，一直到他高中畢業，一轉眼他們待在彼此身邊也十幾年了，他早已習慣崔然竣每天早晨的擁抱，在媽媽面前玩的遊戲，還有在他身邊說話的頻率，但這些可能對崔然竣而言都是能放手的，自己在他內心的份量真的有那麼重嗎？如果分隔兩地隨著時間崔然竣還會想起他嗎？他一點自信都沒有。

捨不得的不是你，而是我嗎？

崔秀彬無奈的笑了笑，再度打開了電腦網頁看起了日本大學的資訊。

＊

崔杋圭回去日本的時候給了崔然竣一個娃娃吊飾，崔然竣還感到疑惑他幹嘛突然送他娃娃吊飾，才發現吊飾裡塞了一張紙條，是他小學畢業的日期，還有他許的願望，上頭寫著

＂希望我明年可以比然竣哥還高，然後我可以從上往下看他。＂

崔然竣差點沒笑著把這張紙條給揉爛，把願望許的像是挑釁也是不簡單的。

「你們真不愧是兄弟耶，都一樣喜歡欺負我。」

崔然竣咬著筆對崔秀彬略帶抱怨的說，崔秀彬伸手攬過他。

「我對你不是一直都很好嗎？」

「哪裡？具體好在哪裡？」

崔秀彬忽然湊近了他的臉，因為離得太近都能感覺到他吹撫過臉龐的氣息，他疑惑的看著他。

「你幹嘛？」

「我在陪你玩媽媽喜歡的遊戲啊，要不是我一直陪你玩，你一定會很寂寞的，有我在是不是很好？」

崔然竣翻了個白眼，倒也沒將他推開，只是比了比他桌上的一堆書本。「你還是趕快看書吧。」

崔秀彬已經進入考生模式一段時間了，其實他課業一直都很不錯，對書本的專注力很好，除了崔然竣為了提醒他休息而來吵他的時間以外，他都非常自律的念著書，就算他其實也不喜歡這些為了考試才唸的書。

崔然竣剛考完試變得比較閒，所以就常常賴在崔秀彬房裡，但他也不會打擾他念書，只會安靜的戴上耳機在他身邊逕自用手機追劇，崔秀彬有時念累了抬頭看到他躺在自己床上嘴巴開開睡著的模樣也會禁不住泛起笑容。

不知道是不是他的錯覺，總覺得崔然竣無聲的黏著他的頻率變得比以前更高了，他以前雖然也喜歡來吵他，但自己在房裡待著時間其實更多，離考試的日期越近，崔然竣基本是在他房裡住下了。

就這樣日子一天一天平凡的過，崔秀彬考試那天起了個大早，連崔然竣都沒能起得來，崔秀彬看著躺在自己床上掙扎著要起來的人，他笑著再度把他按下了。

「你就繼續睡吧，我去考試了。」

崔然竣趕緊拉住了他的手。「我、我要送你去考試的！」

「不用了，你來也幫不到我什麼。」

「怎麼這樣說，我可以當你精神支柱啊！」

「讓我考得更差之類的？」

崔然竣沒好氣的揮開他的手。「哼，你最好就考差一點，沒有一個大學報得上，連日本都回不去！」

崔然竣的反應在他預料之內，崔秀彬揉了揉他的髮，將他的頭髮揉得更亂，在崔然竣要反抗的時候再將他一把拉進懷裡。

「讓我抱一下就好。」

突然被崔秀彬拉進懷裡，崔然竣感覺自己一瞬間的心跳加速，他咳了幾聲才推開他，然後從口袋裡翻出一個麥芽糖放到他手上。

「應該要昨天給你的，但你讀得太晚我睡著了。」

看著手上的麥芽糖，崔秀彬笑了。「謝啦，那我走囉。」

「考試順利。」

崔秀彬離開後，崔然竣躺在他床上盯著天花板。

考完試後崔秀彬就要準備離開這裡了吧，日本的大學基本上只要他成績一夠就能去的，在開學前崔秀彬也得搬家，也要先去日本適應一陣子。

那天他晚上出來上廁所，看到爸媽跟崔秀彬在客廳聊天，他們給了他一個旅行社的信封，他知道裡面肯定裝著回日本的機票，一切都照著計畫安排好了吧，但他始終沒跟他說這件事情，從那之後他就賴在他房裡不走了，雖然知道可能會吵到他念書，但他就是想把握剩餘不多的時間，想多待在他身邊而已，有時候會忽然有個衝動想乾脆告白算了，但再怎麼樣跟一個考生告白都不是明智之舉，更何況，被一個從小到大也許只視為是哥哥的人告白，說不定真的會很困擾吧，他們一直住在一個屋簷下比親兄弟還親，崔秀彬對他會有愛情嗎？

很奇怪的是，這麼多年也從沒見過崔秀彬與人交往或者暗戀過誰，也許他有也不會讓他知道吧，而他們之間一直也都是幼稚的打鬧著，也很少會認真談到關於感情方面的事情。

崔然竣望向雙人床一旁的空位，心煩的將他的被子拉過將自己完全蓋住。

如果最後都會因為距離而疏遠的話，那為什麼還要告白呢？

告白以後還可能什麼也得不到，只換來兩個人的尷尬，如果就這樣分離了那不是更糟嗎？

不行，絕對不能讓他知道自己的心意，絕對不能，他必須保持平常的樣子，笑著將他送走就好了，這樣自己在他心裡也不會有任何改變了，他依然只是他從小的玩伴，反正他走了以後自己也會慢慢忘記這份感情吧，搞不好過幾年就挨不住寂寞喜歡上別人了，現在會感到難過也只是個過程，他必須要慢慢接受才行，喜歡這句話果然還是無法對他說的。

崔然竣再度翻開了被子，他下了一個決定，他要從現在開始學習抹去這份感情，崔秀彬要努力適應日本的生活，他也要努力適應不再喜歡他的自己。


	9. Chapter 9

崔然竣興奮的穿梭過森林小徑，他深吸了一口氣，城市裡聞不到的樹木芬多精的香味也讓他感到神奇，就在還想往前衝的時候，身後一雙手拉住了他。

「等等，然竣哥，別跑這麼快，有蛇跑出來怎麼辦！」

崔秀彬謹慎又小心的環顧著四周，只要有樹葉掉落就能讓他渾身顫抖。

「你怎麼這麼膽小啊，有蛇出來就趕快跑啊！」

「不是這個問題吧，你別放我一個人啦。」

崔秀彬死命的抓著崔然竣，都是他硬扯著他來探險，他現在才會在這裡害怕的。

崔秀彬考完試正式解禁，成績過沒多久就大致出來了，他的成績沒有意外的過了日本大學的錄取門檻，甚至還更高，爸媽為了慶祝提議帶他們兩個去露營個三天二夜，順便能當作個回憶之旅，這裡還有一片私人管理的森林，能遠離城市的喧囂好好放鬆，這片森林也的確讓人心曠神怡，耳裡還能聽到瀑布的聲音，剛到沒多久，把兩個人要住的帳篷搭好，崔然竣就迫不及待的拉著他說想看瀑布，就開始了他們在森林裡的探險。

「真的找得到瀑布嗎？」

「可以的，不覺得聲音很近嗎？我們不要放棄，再走一下！」

崔秀彬看著崔然竣明亮的眼神，感嘆他跟他真的很不同，他做事小心翼翼的，對不確定的事情採取試探並保留餘地的態度，但崔然竣決定了自己想做的事情就會先一路往前衝衝看，但也因為跟著他才能看到沿路上自己原本看不到的風景吧。

他們踩著小心的步伐前進，崔秀彬不擅運動開始嫌累，但在崔然竣身後支撐注意的手也沒放下過，就在兩個人爬上一個階梯以後，崔然竣忽然大喊了起來。

「是瀑布！」

崔秀彬氣喘吁吁的爬了上去，定神才看到眼前的景象，磅礡的森林瀑布在他眼前傾洩而下，因為陽光照射的關係，還有一道彩虹隱約的在流水中閃耀著，他被眼前大自然的美景震懾到了，忽然身邊有人開心的抱住了他。

「秀彬，還好我們找到了，還有彩虹耶，是不是超漂亮的？」

近距離的看著崔然竣興奮直蹦跳的笑容，他也跟著笑了。

「很漂亮。」

你也是，很漂亮。

靜謐的空間只有瀑布的流水聲，他們並肩同時沉靜了下來，崔然竣的神色顯得惆悵了許多。

「這裡真好，不像大都市那麼吵鬧，還有這麼多事情要面對。」

崔秀彬望著他失落的表情。「怎麼突然這樣說？」

他隱約感覺崔然竣對於他要離開的事情接受度異常的高，雖然從以前就知道他會離開，不是全然無心裡準備，但是人都有情緒吧，對於他要離開悲傷、失落之類的情緒在崔然竣身上全都看不到，就連爸媽在吃飯的時候偶爾都會難過於以後崔秀彬就吃不到家裡的飯菜了，他還得好聲安慰他們，他還會回來的。

但是崔然竣沒有讓他有安慰他的時刻。

為什麼？他就這麼狠心嗎？還是他認為還可以視訊跟保持聯繫就好了？

他什麼時候是這麼樂觀的人了？就連他都害怕他們累積的感情會因為分開而淡去的。

「然竣哥，我一直很想問你，你對我的離開就不難過嗎？」

崔秀彬聽到崔然竣小小的嘆了口氣。

「難過有用嗎？而且以後我們可以視訊啊，就跟你現在對你爸媽還有杋圭那樣，你們現在感情也一樣好，我們也可以的。」

崔然竣的話讓崔秀彬覺得哪裡不太對，雖然他說的他都明白。

崔秀彬抓住了崔然竣的手。

「可是我們沒有血緣關係，我們…不是真的家人，以後你大學畢業出了社會這些我都參與不到了，同樣的你也參與不到我的生活了，你平常黏我這麼緊，這些你都無所謂？」

崔然竣看著他們牽著的手，悄悄的掙脫開來。

「不去想就沒事了嘛，而且我們出了社會難道還要黏在一起嗎？這種遊戲也該玩夠了，就算是兄弟姊妹成年後就是個體了，你跟我以後會各自有家庭的，你那樣說根本逼我難過，不要逼我。」

崔然竣說完轉身就走了，崔秀彬見他生氣了，也只能趕緊亦步亦趨跟著他走回露營地。

他不是故意要逼他難過的，他只是不安的想確認他是不是會為他而難過，他想確認他是不是真的在乎他、喜歡他。

是啊，喜歡，從以前他就不確定崔然竣是不是真心喜歡他，雖然他自己也很掙扎於坦承自己喜歡這個哥哥的心情，但想像著崔然竣會和別人在一起共組家庭他就十分的惱火，這種佔有慾早已不是兄弟之間的情誼了。

「然竣哥…」

崔秀彬伸長了手才終於拉住了崔然竣的衣服，崔然竣轉頭看著他鬱悶的表情。

崔秀彬可能不知道，他花了很多時間才做好心理建設的，他不想讓他離開時對自己的印象還是那個任性的哥哥，他已經對他任性了十幾年了，最後也該成熟一點了。

他稍微將手使力，把崔秀彬拉到自己眼前，他仔細的端詳著他，與他深邃的眼眸對望，然後他微微笑了。

「秀彬啊，我會很想你的，所以我們現在不要花時間吵架了，好嗎？」

崔秀彬深吸了口氣，都想直接告訴崔然竣，自己是想確認關係，他想當的是他的戀人而不是弟弟。

「然竣哥，我───」

「我們以後一定要努力各自過好生活。」

看著崔然竣的笑容，崔秀彬最後還是把話收回了，他只能在他的注視下點頭。

崔然竣並不想聽到他的心意吧。

崔秀彬只能這麼解釋他的迴避了。


	10. Chapter 10

天色漸漸暗了下來，營火燭光隨之亮起，爸爸燒好了材火讓崔秀彬把肉盤拿過來，崔然竣在媽媽身邊串著要烤的香菇，崔秀彬坐在爸爸身邊幫忙烤著肉，不時會聽到遠方的崔然竣笑著向媽媽撒嬌的聲音，崔秀彬忍不住直盯著看，這樣的情景也許回日本以後就再也看不到了吧，也許是看得太入迷，火苗燒到他的手也沒躲開，他感到疼痛的縮了手，將手上的烤盤弄掉了，聲音太大聲還引來了他們的關切。

「秀彬，你沒事吧？水，快用毛巾沾水弄一下！」

媽媽緊張的讓崔然竣去拿毛巾，崔然竣趕緊的拿了就跑到崔秀彬身邊拉過他的手幫忙敷著傷口。

「你怎麼這麼笨拙啊，看樣子你真的是吃肉的命而已了。」

崔秀彬努了努嘴。「我也想幫忙的啊。」

「你還是算了吧，我烤給你吃就行了，去旁邊玩去。」

「我怎麼覺得你把我當崔杋圭了。」

「讓你們做什麼的時候，你們就只是個孩子而已，還是得我來。」

「嘖…」

崔然竣放開崔秀彬的手，開始跟爸爸烤起肉來了。

崔秀彬坐在他身邊望著他專注烤肉的側臉，手上的傷口其實一點都不痛，他只是故意誇張了，這樣崔然竣才會緊張他，他依然還是想看到他在乎自己的表現，好讓他感覺自己沒有被他遺棄。

晚餐時間也就這樣吃吃喝喝，爸媽和他們聊著過往，媽媽說他很想念小時候的他們，他們時常會彼此擁抱，看起來很純真可愛。

「可是我們長大之後也是這樣的啊。」

崔然竣有些疑惑了，因為這些肢體接觸都是他刻意為之後變成習慣的，就跟小時候一模一樣吧。

「那可不一樣，你們現在……嗯……」

媽媽笑著的臉突然紅了起來，爸爸了然的拍了拍媽媽，清了清喉嚨。

「你媽就是覺得你們長大後感情更好了啦。」

媽媽跟著點頭。

小時候是純粹的擁抱，長大後參雜了點曖昧，像是戀人一樣。

這種話當然不能對他們說的。

「感情好嗎？」

崔然竣跟崔秀彬互看了一眼，他們同時低下頭來沉默了。

就算現在感情好有什麼用呢？還不是要分開的。

崔然竣搖搖頭，不想讓自己又沉浸在難受的氛圍裡，他一直很努力在調整心態，想要開心一點面對他的離去，好讓自己不那麼悲傷，但是太危險了，差一點就又前功盡棄了。

「我去洗菜吧。」

崔然竣說完就起身離開，崔秀彬看著他跑離，往常這時候他都會跟爸媽笑著說＂我們就是感情好啊。＂，但是這次他只是沉默的走開了，莫名有些擔心他，他也跟了上去。

沒想到崔秀彬也會跟著來，崔然竣皺起眉頭。「你手都受傷了就不要來幫我了吧？」

「一個人洗菜不是很無聊嗎？我可以陪你聊天。」

「我只想專心洗菜不想聊天。」

「那你把我當人形立牌吧。」

那你為什麼要待在我身邊？你這樣會讓人心更亂啊，沒辦法好好調整狀態了。

崔然竣沒說話只是低頭洗起菜來，好一段時間他們就只是並肩坐著沒有人想開口。

「然竣哥…」

「你不是人形立牌嗎？人形立牌會講話嗎？」

「你態度這樣我會以為你在難過唷。」

崔秀彬的話讓崔然竣猛然抬起頭看著他，一抬頭就對上崔秀彬溫柔注視著他的眼神，一瞬間的想落淚，他趕緊的偷偷捏了自己的手一下。

「誰、誰難過了啊，剛剛還吃了這麼多肉，難得來露營我很開心的。」

崔秀彬湊近了他的臉想逼他直視他，崔然竣往後閃躲著。「啊～走開。」

因為快要往後倒了，崔秀彬伸出手扶住了他的腰將他穩住，離得太近了崔然竣渾身起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，往常他是怎麼碰觸他的，他這樣摟著他的時候他是怎麼回應的，他現在還能毫不在乎的也貼上他的懷抱嗎？

不行，他辦不到。

崔然竣只是冷靜的低著頭一臉委屈的表情，崔秀彬感覺有點自討沒趣，但也還是沒放開手。

「然竣哥，你可以告訴我你在想什麼嗎？」

崔然竣跟他太不相同了，他一點都無法理解他在想什麼，他只能詢問，並且依造他的回答來判斷自己可以怎麼做。

「你以前都不會想知道我在想什麼的，為什麼現在要知道？」

「就說離開我你會難過，不想要我走，有這麼難嗎？你為什麼不說？」

「我──」

崔秀彬的話完全戳破了他，他一時氣結，深吸了口氣，他扭開了他搭在自己腰上的手。

「說了你就不會走嗎？那你把機票退了啊，把日本的大學也退掉重考吧，讓你父母討厭我吧，是我讓他的孩子無法到他身邊陪著他，而且我跟你說過多少次了，我們可以視訊啊，你到底有沒有在聽我說話？」

為什麼一直逼他面對他的脆弱，他不想面對。

「現實考量，我還是會走的。」

聽到崔秀彬緩緩的冷靜的說著，崔然竣稍微有些激動的心情也瞬間冷卻了下來。

「我只是想聽到你說你在意我。」

崔然竣望著崔秀彬期盼的眼神，也許是他哪裡做錯了吧，就算不是戀人，身為一個哥哥的確不該在弟弟離開的時候這麼無情的開心的，崔秀彬會有這種反應也是正常的。

崔然竣點點頭。

「好啊，我在乎你，很在乎你，我其實很難過你要走了，這樣可以嗎？」

崔秀彬嘆了口氣。「然竣哥，我想……我可能希望你喜歡我。」

崔然竣洗菜的手停下了，他猛然抬頭看著崔秀彬。「什麼意思？」

是他想的那個意思嗎？崔秀彬其實也喜歡他嗎？是這樣嗎？

「然竣哥，我不希望你忘記我，所以我喜歡你。」

崔然竣聽著耳邊崔秀彬的告白，他恍惚的嘴巴微啓。

「你只是因為不想我忘記你所以才喜歡我？那如果我忘了你呢？」

崔秀彬嘆了口氣。「你忘記我也沒辦法。」

崔然竣盯著他有些失神了。

崔秀彬對他說喜歡了，可是他的說法怪怪的，他是不是察覺到他的心意才這樣說的？他知道他想忘記他，所以才想綁住他嗎？如果他忘記他了，他也可以就這樣捨棄了？

他的感情還真是容易啊。

崔秀彬還想靠近他，卻被崔然竣一把推開。

「你讓我釐清一下，讓我靜靜。」

「釐清什麼？哥，我都主動說我喜歡你了耶！」

這可是他第一次跟人告白，雖然也是被崔然竣逼的。

「不，如果你是以前說的話我會很高興的，但你要想，我們是要談遠距離戀愛唷，你可以嗎？」

「我一年還是會回來一次，日本跟韓國也沒這麼遙遠，我還比較怕你變了。」

「不，崔秀彬，你不瞭解你自己，我比你還不容易改變。」

他一旦決定的事情就不太會變動，但崔秀彬就是那種有一天突然覺得麻煩了，熱情退去了就會想結束的人。

「那你說，我們現在要怎麼樣？你要接受我嗎？」

崔秀彬等待著他的回應，崔然竣心裡是有些開心的，但考量到現實他還是無法開心起來。

「那你會秒回我的訊息嗎？」

「什麼？」

「玩遊戲的時候不可以不理我的訊息，不可以已讀不回，你做得到？」

他做得到就不叫崔秀彬了。

崔秀彬抿了抿唇，表情有些尷尬，但他再度攬過崔然竣。「無法秒回，但你可以稍微等我一下，我還是會回啊。」

「以前我去修學旅行的時候我等過三天喔，一直到我回家你都沒有回覆我。」

「那是以前啊，現在我會啦。」

「好啊，那我就拭目以待。」

他做得到才奇怪呢。

崔然竣內心思忖著，雖然聽到崔秀彬說喜歡自己似乎是一件值得感動的事情，可是就是怎麼也開心不起來。

對未來，還是覺得很不安吧，如果因為遠距離的不安導致感情變得更壞了怎麼辦？這樣真的好嗎？

父母這時喊了他們過來，他們說機會難得開了酒給他們喝，崔然竣心情正複雜著，一看到酒就狂飲了起來，那氣勢讓崔秀彬有些驚訝，還差一點才成年的他也只能喝著果汁看著他，然後終於伸出手奪過他的酒瓶。

「別再喝了，你臉都紅了。」

崔然竣想奪回酒瓶，但崔秀彬將酒舉高了，他怎麼也勾不到，最後只能倒在他懷裡。

「時間也晚了，先帶他回去睡吧。」

爸媽說著，崔秀彬點點頭就抱起他走回他們的帳篷裡。

艱難的將他放在睡袋上，因為他太重了崔秀彬也跌在他身上一會才撐起身子。

崔然竣因為酒精而紅著臉，模樣甚是可愛，他忍不住戳了戳他的臉頰，卻被崔然竣抓住了手指頭。

「唔…秀彬，是你嗎？呵呵…一定不是你，你…才不會喜歡我。」

崔秀彬看著崔然竣眼神黯淡了下來。

其實他也不知道他們該怎麼辦，不要說遠距離戀愛，他連像樣的戀愛都沒有談過，彼此喜歡就能幸福這種想法他也是不敢有的，而且崔然竣這個哥哥有時候無情的令他驚訝，他可以早上還對著朋友撒嬌，晚上就因為一個吵架絕交哭完以後就再也不理對方了，對方再怎麼回來求和他也不再親近他了。

崔然竣拒絕受傷的心理會使他不自覺的變得無情，而他擔心他也會這麼對他。

「秀彬……我……我討厭你。」

崔秀彬心抽著，他將手抽了回來，抱緊了他。「別對我這麼說。」

崔然竣推著他的胸膛掙扎，都被崔秀彬更強力的抓回懷裡。

「崔秀彬，你敢說你也會一直喜歡我嗎？你敢說嗎？你只是不想讓我忘記你，你太壞了，我好害怕你離開，沒有你的擁抱我要怎麼過接下來的生活，我們待在一起這麼久了，但我好害怕……我害怕我討厭你，你也會討厭我……我們還是不要彼此喜歡了，太痛苦了，是我的錯，我們還是當兄弟吧，好嗎？當快樂沒有負擔的兄弟！」

「你想太多了哥…」

「才不是想太多，是你想得太少了，你這個大笨蛋根本不懂我的難受卻還要逼我說出來，你知道了又怎麼樣，你太壞了。」

崔秀彬實在檔不住他的掙扎，他索性捏住他的下巴深深的吻住了他。

「唔唔…嗯…不…唔…」

崔然竣還想閃躲，崔秀彬就一再的把他抓回來親，直到崔然竣不再反抗為止。

手被崔秀彬固定住了，唇上炙熱的深吻也讓他無法閃躲，崔秀彬的氣息就在自己身邊，侵占著他的五官知覺，其實打從第一次見面他就好喜歡崔秀彬，這樣的心情延續到了現在，如果他能一直待在他身邊該有多好，崔然竣開始回應他的吻，啄吻的聲音輕細的迴盪在狹小的帳篷裡，崔秀彬放開他的唇，用手輕抹著崔然竣被吻腫的雙唇，他從以前就覺得崔然竣的唇很厚實透著些性感，被他吻過以後更是如此。

「秀彬…秀彬……」

因為崔秀彬不再吻他，崔然竣露出了委屈的表情向他伸出手，崔秀彬原本想就此止住，但還是抱了上去，他的唇蹭在他的頸肩上，他想起之前也曾咬過他的脖子，他在同一個地方再度咬出了一個一模一樣的吻痕，崔然竣悶哼了一聲拉住了他。

「秀彬…」

「會痛嗎？」

「如果可以更痛一點就好。」

那樣才會深刻的永遠留住而不消失吧。

崔秀彬褪去了他的衣服俯下身開始啄吻他的身體肌膚，在他身上留下一個一個痕跡，細細的吻著他發燙的胸部、平滑的腹部、大腿內側，細嫩的小腿一直到腳踝，崔然竣被他舌尖的啃吻弄得渾身發燙著，雖然極為難受但他還是在崔秀彬要吻回他的唇時撇過了頭。

「然竣哥？」

「不行，不可以…」

「我們…應該是相愛的對吧？」

「不行，我不要。」

崔然竣倔強的搖著頭，還看都不看崔秀彬一眼，這讓崔秀彬完全無法接受。

「為什麼？」

相愛了還被拒絕，崔秀彬感覺自己有些委屈了。

「總之不行，你要是執意要我也沒辦法，我力氣又沒你大。」

崔然竣緊緊閉起眼睛，崔秀彬看著自己身下的人猶如壯士犧牲一樣的反應，他有些失笑了，他只能窩在他頸肩上笑得淒涼。

「我真的一點都不懂你。」

崔秀彬在他頸肩上的氣息，擁抱著他的溫度，還有他剛剛啄吻過的每一個地方都在崔然竣心上發疼著，他終於流下了眼淚。

你知道嗎？就連吻痕都是會淡去的。

你留在我身上的所有痕跡，都會隨著時間一點一點消失，你的擁抱會冷卻，也許我會不記得你的氣味，如果把自己交給你，我一定會更加想念曾經那麼炙熱的溫度，那我該有多痛苦，還不如從來沒有擁有過。

對不起，你哥我是一個自私又悲觀的人，我不會讓自己跌入一個痛苦的迴圈裡的。

他們最終只是擁抱著睡著了，如同往常那般。


	11. Chapter 11

※H有，肉描寫有。

＊

露營回來以後，崔秀彬開始變得忙碌了。

他花最多的時間就是在房裡整理物品，將所有物品一箱一箱的歸類再用麥克筆寫上分類品項，這些全都是要寄去日本的，就算他東西不多，但從小到大的東西整理起來還是很費力，崔秀彬又常常整理到一半就開始不耐煩，還會偷偷跑去打幾場遊戲，整理的速度慢的讓媽媽時常催促他，還會讓崔然竣也去幫忙督促一下，崔然竣也照媽媽的吩咐三不五時就去他房裡看他到底有沒有好好收拾。

「又在打遊戲了，你就不能專心一點整理嗎？」

崔然竣忍不住開始替他整理衣櫃，衣服明明不多，大多還是他生日時自己送他的，而且還沒見他穿過幾次，永遠都是他覺得舒適的那幾套在更換。

「不如丟了吧。」

崔然竣將自己送的衣服全部收集起來裝箱，只差沒怨念的寫上回收物。

崔秀彬遊戲打一個段落才回神看到他把自己送的東西歸在垃圾區，他略帶慌張的跟崔然竣對看一眼，然後將他們全推回來。

「不是阿，哥，你幹嘛亂丟我東西？」

崔然竣瞪著他。「你有穿過嗎？」

「是很少……但我沒有要丟掉阿。」

「你不穿幹嘛要寄回日本，你是嫌錢多嗎？」

崔秀彬聽著也是覺得很有道理，但他隨即搖搖頭。

「你送我的我不會丟的。」

聽起來很讓人感動，但崔然竣沒那個心情感動，他繼續認真的摺著他衣櫃裡的衣服，崔秀彬只是忙著將他擅自丟掉的物品再撿回來。

從露營地回來已經一個禮拜過去了，崔然竣從帳篷裡醒來發現自己全身赤裸的被崔秀彬抱在懷裡的時候差點沒氣哭，他雖然醉了但還是保有一點記憶，他還記得自己對他說他害怕自己被他討厭，還有他拒絕了他的碰觸，崔秀彬起床後只是如往常般跟他道早，像是他全身上下的吻痕都不是他造成的，崔然竣隱藏了自己的懊惱，然後聽到崔秀彬走出帳篷時對他說了句

「我們這算是交往第一天嗎？」

崔然竣傻了下，然後看到崔秀彬略帶調戲的笑容走了出去。

崔然竣摀著自己通紅的臉，只是一句調戲的話也會讓他感到欣喜。

回來之後他們的互動也沒什麼改變，只是崔然竣早上不再去找崔秀彬了，理由是崔秀彬現在不必上課了，他沒必要陪著他吃早餐跟去學校了，但常常一睜開眼睛，就看到崔秀彬在自己被窩裡近距離的臉，他第一天還會感到錯愕的把他推醒，崔秀彬只會擋下他的攻擊再把他抱進懷裡睡去，第二天以後崔然竣就放棄了，原來自己以前每天早上對他做的就是這種事情啊，現在根本是報應到了，自己做的事情被崔秀彬給迴向了。

「我這是跟你學的啊。」崔秀彬義正嚴詞的一邊喝著咖啡一邊說著。

崔然竣也只能對他假笑了一翻然後踩住他的褲管讓他起身時差點跌倒。

他們依然在爸媽面前擁抱著，依然幼稚的打鬧著，但是當崔然竣經過他的房門前，看到那一箱一箱打包好的紙箱時，他還是覺得有什麼正在改變，只是他們不去提及而已。

當崔秀彬又因為打包的太累而靠上他的後背抱著他休息的時候，崔然竣側身望著他。

「我覺得你真的要加快速度了，杋圭傳訊息給我了，你下禮拜就要先去日本學校面試不是嗎？好像說是你父母傳錯日期了，你連機票都改了吧？」

崔秀彬抱著他的身子僵了僵。「我不是故意不告訴你的。」

「不是故意的那是有意的嗎？要不是杋圭告訴我，你打算什麼時候告訴我你要提早走？離開的前一天嗎？」

崔秀彬覺得頭開始泛疼起來，他更加抱緊了崔然竣。「我還是怕你難過。」

其實他收拾得慢也是因為捨不得收拾，他也很不捨得離開這個家，看著房間裡自己的東西越來越少也越來越有離開的實感，這個住了這麼久的房間以後也不再是他的了。

還有，他以後也無法伸手就可以撈到崔然竣了。

會難過的，是他才對。

崔然竣深吸了口氣，他捧著崔秀彬的臉，然後深情的望著他，在他的唇上印上一吻，接觸到崔然竣的乾燥的唇，崔秀彬撫著他的後腦杓將他的唇變得濕潤，最後還是將崔然竣推倒在自己身下了，他們互望著感覺都能聽到彼此的心跳聲。

「然竣哥，我…真的不行嗎？」

這一個禮拜只要稍微有一點氣氛，崔然竣就會急匆匆的逃掉，根本讓他來不及推倒他，是因為他知道自己要提早離開才忽然不逃了嗎？

崔然竣嘆了口氣。

說的像是他比較不渴望他一樣，但根本是相反，他逃離他以後每天晚上還是可憐兮兮的想著他自己解決了，明明崔秀彬就在隔壁房裡，他還得忍著自己的聲音，免得被這隔音不好的房間出賣了自己的渴望，然後隔天再若無其事的接受他的擁抱與親吻。

不讓他做到最後一步是他的堅持，但是他也快忍不下去了。

「哥，其實我……我得跟你承認，我每個晚上都只能可憐的想著隔壁的你解決，我擁抱親吻你的時候都在忍耐，你說我是不是很可憐？」

崔秀彬帶著淒涼的笑容對他坦白的話讓崔然竣理智停止運作了，他伸出手將崔秀彬按倒，然後再將他的褲頭解開來，撫下身含住了他早已堅挺的分身，就像是自己每晚想像的那樣舔吻他，崔秀彬有些被他突如其來的攻勢嚇著了，他注意到了崔然竣解開他褲頭的手都在顫抖，但他的舔吻又讓他無法拒絕。

「哥…」

崔秀彬終於勾起他的下顎，崔然竣的表情很迷亂，看起來很性感卻又有些脆弱，崔秀彬扯開了他的襯衫鈕釦，然後再度吻住他胸前的紅點用舌尖挑逗著他，崔然竣一被碰觸就止不住的發抖，他習慣性的摀住了嘴，崔秀彬卻將他的手拉下十指緊扣，聲音再也藏不住了，他聽到自己嘴裡發出的細碎呻吟。

崔然竣在自己耳邊的聲音讓崔秀彬的動作越來越無法克制，原本的溫潤也越來越強勢，他將手指放在他嘴邊，示意他張口舔舐，崔然竣也本能的將他的手指含住了，他的舌尖劃過他的指尖，崔秀彬好好欣賞了崔然竣那魅惑的模樣，他用另一手從不遠處取出了潤滑液，意識到自己對他的感情後，他對他的渴望已經不是一兩天了，他連在他房裡擁抱他的地方都仔細計算過了，只要他伸手就能取到，崔秀彬忽然將濕潤的手指從他嘴裡抽出，然後伸手抹過了潤滑液，扶住他的腰間就往他的後庭探去，崔然竣有些緊張的推了下崔秀彬的胸膛。

「沒事的，我…學習過了。」

「嗯？」

「交往的第一天我就學習過了，你知道我學習挺好的。」

崔然竣看著崔秀彬瞇起眼嘴角勾起的笑容，才發現他看著他的笑容挺色情的，心頭忍不住蠢蠢欲動著。

崔秀彬將一根手指慢慢增加到兩根手指，見崔然竣大力掐著他的肩頭的手稍微鬆開一些，才緩慢的揉動著，那抽動的頻率讓崔然竣體內的不適轉變為騷動，有股快感不停的襲向他，但卻隱約的無法滿足，崔然竣忍不住紅著唇喘了口氣，崔秀彬撫身舔吻他的唇瓣。

「秀彬…我好熱…好難受…」

「不行，再等一下。」

「可、可是……」

渴望崔秀彬的進入讓崔然竣眼眶忍不住堆積了淚水，崔秀彬感覺他放鬆的差不多了，也夠濕潤了，才咬了下他的頸子示意他，然後將自己緩緩埋入他體內。

完全結合時的痛苦讓崔然竣皺起眉，瞇起眼時堆積在眼眶裡的一滴眼淚也順勢滑落了，崔秀彬將那滴淚水舔吻掉了，但不似他嘴上的溫柔與溫潤，他在他體內衝刺進攻的頻率絲毫不留情，像是要頂壞他似的，崔然竣感覺自己都快要在他身下融化後再碎裂，他咬破了自己的唇，嘗到了一點血腥味，崔秀彬用手抹了下他唇上的滲血，又將手指放進他嘴裡，因為如此崔然竣無法再咬破自己，酥軟像是撒嬌的呻吟也狂瀉而出，最後他忍受不了緊緊的咬住了崔秀彬的手指，崔秀彬雖吃疼但結合處崔然竣身下包覆著他的緊度也讓他忘記了疼痛，他只是更依靠本能的在他體內索取自己對他的欲求，將他弄壞的念頭完全被欲望給支配，崔然竣的身體曲線很美，很令人著迷，他身上的氣息與嬌喘也不停的讓他一次一次璀毀想對他溫柔的道德與理智，瘋狂的律動讓他們都更加瘋狂了。

他再度扣住了他的手狠狠的親吻他。

彷彿可以就這樣永遠的與他結合下去不分離，只要不要分開的話就不會感到不安了，身體相纏著也象徵著他們內心最坦率的心情。

「秀彬…嗚嗯……」拜託你。「不要離開我。」

聽到崔然竣微弱的聲音，崔秀彬一瞬間的心疼，卻在這時候一起釋放了出來。

他沒有抽離他，只是抱緊了他。

「對不起，哥，但是你等我回來好嗎？」

崔然竣無力的待在他的懷抱裡，彼此的汗水與體液像是把他扔進了無盡的大海裡，他感覺自己在漂浮也在沉淪。

崔然竣忍不住情緒，在他懷裡大哭了起來，崔秀彬只能安撫的抹掉他的淚水，看著他哭泣他也感到不捨的。

所以不是說了嗎？

這種溫存一旦擁有了就無法輕易放手了，融入了彼此體內就會開始感到想念。

他沒有離開他，他卻已經開始想念他了。

崔然竣最終在他懷裡哭著睡著了，崔秀彬替他擦拭好身體靜靜的在床邊望著他的睡顏。

他剛剛哭得這麼傷心，彷彿像是最後一樣，他真的會等他吧？

不知道為什麼崔秀彬也開始感到不安，看著房間裡滿滿的紙箱，他恨不得能燒掉這些東西，衝動的想乾脆違背現實留在這裡就好，但可想而知看似叛逆的崔然竣其實墨守成規，他不會願意讓他留下來回不去父母跟弟弟身邊的，那樣只會讓他變得更加有罪惡感。

不能綁住彼此，但也不能近距離相守，只能靠著虛無的網路跟毫無溫度的螢幕聯繫感情真的不會出問題嗎？

崔秀彬最終握住了他的手，他只能說服自己去相信他不會因為寂寞而放棄他了。


	12. Chapter 12

離崔秀彬離開的三天前，打包的工作終於結束了，把箱子全部寄回日本，房間變得空蕩蕩的，見崔秀彬因此不太習慣，有點提不起精神，崔然竣就更常去他房裡陪伴他，原本崔秀彬還擔心崔然竣會變得閃躲他的觸碰，但他相反的變得更加主動了，三不五時就纏上他的身子誘惑他，讓他一次又一次的失去理智，其實這才是崔然竣的通常模式，他以前就是這樣黏著他的，見他恢復正常不再閃躲跟迴避，崔秀彬這才稍微放心了一點。

待在一起的時間變多了，有幾次還差點被突然打開房門的媽媽撞見，幸好崔然竣都會躲在他的被窩裡，不至於完全曝光他們的好事，崔秀彬都只能故作沒事的應付著媽媽的詢問，崔然竣看著他尷尬的神色跟演技只會在被窩裡忍著笑，媽媽一走，房門一關，崔秀彬就會生氣的反壓制他。

「差點被發現你也笑得出來？」

「可是你的演技真的很差嘛，聲音都在顫抖，幸好媽媽神經也很大條一點都不起疑。」

「既然這樣我是不是乾脆就不演了，直接讓媽媽看看你現在的樣子？」

崔然竣裸著的身體上有著各種他留下的痕跡，咬痕、齒痕、抓痕、激情時握住他的手腕時過於用力的瘀痕，要是崔然竣這個模樣被媽媽發現，就算媽媽是腐女她也絕對會嚇傻。

崔秀彬帶著些笑意的話讓崔然竣直搖頭。

「不行，絕對不行，我不鬧你了行嗎？你也千萬別鬧！」

崔秀彬露出勝利的笑容再度抱緊了他。

但說來也好笑，他們當初就是為了媽媽才演戲變得親密的，現在卻如此害怕被媽媽發現這一切都是真的。

果然不是遊戲而是真實的話又是另當別論了吧，就算再怎麼喜歡BL，自己的兒子真的被另一個男人吃抹乾淨對父母而言還是難以輕易接受的吧，更何況那個男人還是他的弟弟崔秀彬。

三天的時間過得飛快，崔秀彬將行李完全拉上時還坐著失神了一陣子，將行李完全封上就代表這裡已經沒有其他東西可以再被他帶走了，他是真的要離開了。

「啊，秀彬，媽媽喊你讓你快出來，去機場的計程車十五分鐘後就到了。」

崔然竣站在門口望著他說著，崔秀彬看著他向他伸出手。「拉我起來。」

「不要，你這麼大一個我哪拉得起來……你不要這麼哀怨的看著我。。」

看著崔秀彬扁著嘴依然堅持向他伸著的手，崔然竣才發現他是在跟他撒嬌，這時候倒是很像個比他小的弟弟，他無可奈何的握住他的手，使力將他拉起，崔秀彬站起時順勢抱住了他。

忽然落入崔秀彬的懷裡，崔然竣感覺得到崔秀彬的低落。

「然竣哥，你在韓國要好好照顧自己，你有時候玩起來跟個孩子一樣，都大學了要穩重一點，別太拼命讓自己受傷。」

「呀，你說離別的話就說，別趁機說我壞話。」

崔秀彬笑起來，將臉靠上他的頸肩磨蹭了下。「我說認真的。」

崔然竣深吸了口氣。「那你也一樣，在日本要好好照顧自己，你社交力這麼弱，有人願意接近你的話一定要微笑，我媽說伸手不打笑臉人，對杋圭好一點省得他又狂跟我抱怨你，打遊戲不要打到都不睡覺，日本的生活你一開始可能會很吃力，但我相信你都能適應過來的，其實你充分有那個能力做到的。」

難得聽到崔然竣對自己說這種真摯溫馨的話，崔秀彬居然還有些感動。

「還有……」

崔然竣頓了頓話語，輕輕的嘆了口氣。

「別太想念我。」

感覺心上泛疼著，崔秀彬忍不住俯身吻了他，這個吻溫柔而輕細，單純而毫無激情，這讓崔然竣更加不捨了，他一把拉開了他。

「計程車快來了，下去吧。」

「哥你真的不來機場送我嗎？」

他以為崔然竣一定會跟他一起去機場的，但崔然竣卻說爸媽去就好，他不想去，詢問他為什麼，他也只說計程車上很壅擠，而且這樣會更捨不得讓你走，只會更難過而已。

聽到崔然竣會難過，崔秀彬也只能接受了。

但是這樣能說再見的時間就又更少了。

將行李拖下樓，計程車也差不多到了，將行李搬上車，跟爸媽一起坐上計程車，搖下車窗看到崔然竣對著自己瞇眼笑著。

「到日本的話要報平安喔。」

「好。」

崔秀彬認真又仔細的望著他，像是想把他的笑顏封在瞳孔裡。「然竣哥，再見了。」

崔然竣心上抽痛著，他忍著鼻酸想哭的衝動，笑著點頭了。

「秀彬，再見了。」

看著車子駛離，發現崔秀彬一直沒將窗戶搖上，他伸出車窗的手在日陽下發著光。

崔然竣就這樣在家門前呆站了一陣子，最後他拿出了口袋裡的手機，翻出了崔秀彬的訊息對話框，因為一直在身邊對話框停留在三個月以前，他細細的檢視了從以前到現在的訊息，發現自己其實很少傳訊息給他，原本他就不是一個會熱情聊天的人，但還是比崔秀彬好的，崔秀彬比他更被動，要過很久才會給他一個回應。

他看著這些訊息微微笑了，然後他對他的名字按下了靜音鍵。

將手機放回口袋裡，時間沒有因為這樣就停滯了，但崔然竣望著天空卻感覺世界好像靜止了，明明這個早晨有鳥鳴跟陽光，很晴朗的。

對不起，你哥我是一個自私的人，如你所說，我不會讓自己受傷的，不讓自己太悲傷的方式就是稍微將你抽離，你不在身邊的寂寞會漸漸消失的。

但是，果然，還是流眼淚了。

崔然竣摀起了嘴，拼命不讓自己哭出聲音來，從今以後你是靜音的狀態了，我會努力的，努力把這個距離控制好，讓我忘了你，而你也能自然的忘了我。

別太想念我的意思，你會慢慢懂的。

再見了，崔秀彬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，只能說我心好痛。  
> 他們今天直播這麼幸福而我大半夜的對他們做了什麼(崩潰TT


	13. Chapter 13

崔然竣感覺最近自己有點奇怪。

他變得不愛回家了，常常跑到公園裡在一片沉靜的水池前坐著發呆，感覺自己無意識中在浪費生命，只是他就是覺得腦袋空空的，意識到自己沒有特別想做的事情，思索自己的人生接下來的目標究竟是什麼，他大學讀的是企業管理，最普通的那種未來可能會進企業做朝九晚五的職業，但這也只是成績剛好足夠而已，被成績選擇的人生讓他感到有些無力，而更無力的大概是這些煩惱也無法跟崔秀彬說了，崔秀彬往常會一邊打遊戲一邊聽他說話，也許他也不會認真聽，但是這對崔然竣來說反而是最好的，因為他也明白有些事情根本沒有人知道答案，他只是想訴說出來而已。

崔秀彬已經離開韓國三個月了，這三個月他維持一個禮拜開一次他的訊息的頻率，原本以為依造他的個性可能也不會常常傳訊息過來，但崔秀彬意外的每天都會傳一句話詢問他的近況，但他不回崔秀彬也不會繼續追問，一個禮拜的每一天都只有崔秀彬的一句問候，他會挑在假日最後一天才簡短的回應他，說他很平凡的在過生活，很忙碌但也過得很好，崔秀彬的回應常常是一個兔子笑臉，然後問他可不可以視訊，他就會用很多藉口逃避，爸媽往往都是最常用來當作藉口的，說爸媽都睡了視訊會吵到他們，然後就繼續不回應他的訊息，他很了解崔秀彬，如果都不回應肯定會被他發現自己不願意再理會他的意圖，所以他才會這麼做的，想著時間一久再慢慢拉開距離，到時候崔秀彬可能也會自然的與他感情變淡，然後也不再傳訊息給他了。

慢慢的、緩緩的，製造遺忘彼此的氛圍，這就是縱使他們交往後，崔然竣也沒動搖過的念頭。

他不希望他討厭他，只希望他淡忘他。

就在胡思亂想之際，眼前晃過了一個熟悉的臉孔，崔然竣眨了眨眼，那個熟悉的臉又再度晃回他的視野裡，那個人朝著他走了過來。

「然竣哥，你怎麼在這裡？」

姜太顯有些意外會在這裡看到他，而且還是一個人坐在公園裡，活像個孤單老人似的。

「我就是……有點無聊。」

姜太顯在崔然竣身邊坐下。「發生什麼事了嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你看起來很憔悴。」

崔然竣愣了愣，他望向姜太顯如同以往的冷靜姿態，但他的表情透著些擔心。

原來自己看起來是憔悴的嗎？他一點自覺都沒有。

崔然竣嘆了口氣。

「太顯，你知道你的未來要做什麼嗎？」

「類似夢想的東西嗎？」

「嗯，雖然你才只是高中生，問你這個大概也沒有實感吧。」

姜太顯看著崔然竣低著頭失落的模樣，他思考了一會。

「我可能會繼承家業吧，只是我覺得然竣哥很適合能幫助人的職業。」

「幫助人的職業？」

「例如能推動某件事情，揭發某些惡行的職業。」

「那是什麼職業？總統嗎？」

姜太顯笑了出來。「你當上總統之前可能會先餓死吧。」

崔然竣想像了一下自己統治國家的樣子也跟著笑了出來。

「記者吧，然竣哥可以當記者的。」

崔然竣聽著姜太顯的話，感覺自己被什麼東西擊中了，忽然連呼吸都變得順暢了不少，他拉住姜太顯的肩。

「太顯，你說得對，我怎麼沒想到呢？那些害我辦不成女裝活動還讓我對你感到抱歉的人，我如果能揭發他們就好了，記者的確是不錯的職業，謝謝你！」

姜太顯愣愣的看著崔然竣一瞬間變的閃亮的眼神，他好像又恢復了一點朝氣，雖然只是無心插柳提出的建議，但能被採納能幫助到他，他也是很高興的。

「但是別太勉強自己了。」

姜太顯的話讓崔然竣有些感動的，雖然他只是個比他小的高中生，但卻也無形中幫助了他不少，果然精神是沒有年齡的。

「好，我要回家了！」

崔然竣毅然決然的站起身就跟不明所以的姜太顯道別了。

不就是回家嗎？為什麼那個哥哥看起來這麼掙扎呢？

崔然竣一回到家，踏上二樓就停下腳步了。

他有些埋怨自己的房間在崔秀彬房間之後，這樣他無條件得經過他的房間，雖然他房門緊閉著，他走了以後也沒人進去過，以前他如此喜歡待在那裡的，但現在只想逃開。

但是今天他找到了他的夢想，也許他應該變得勇敢一點，否則這之後的生活該怎麼過下去呢？他不能一直在這裡躊躇不前。

他站在崔秀彬房門前握住了門把，稍微深吸了口氣，他將房門打開來了。

房間裡空蕩蕩的，原本總是凌亂的床單也被摺得好好的，屋子裡好像還有一點崔秀彬的氣味，崔然竣坐在床緣邊，想著自己與他抱在一起的樣子，他猛然站起身，這個房間有著所有他與他最親密的回憶，但其實不只是這個房間，這整個家都是如此的，所以他才變得不愛回家的。

忽然腳邊好像踢到了什麼東西，他彎下身去看，才發現床底下有一個盒子，他把盒子取了出來，想也不想的將他打開來，裡面有一些小時候的玩具，還有一封像是信一樣的東西，他坐在地板上將信打開來了，信裡還夾著一條黑色手鍊，上面寫著給然竣哥。

“然竣哥，這是我去年在床底下藏起來的，提早買好的生日禮物，往年都是你送給我衣服，我也很煩惱應該送什麼給你才好，今年開始變得特別了，我不在你身邊，很難親手給你禮物，所以我將手鍊藏在玩具盒裡了，我是不是很聰明又很有巧思？不要否認，你就承認吧，然竣哥，生日快樂。”

讀著信，崔然竣眼眶立即泛紅了。

雖然是無意中提早發現的，但是原來他早就想到明年他生日的事情了，這一點很不像他吧，也許他比自己以為的想得更多，某程度來說他比自己更加細膩，崔然竣趴在他的床上閉起了眼睛。

這張床冷冰冰的，他此刻想念他的聲音，想念他的體溫，想念他的擁抱，想念他的親吻，但是這是不行的，事實上他只是害怕接觸到他，如果跟他視訊，聽到他的聲音，隔著螢幕看見他，也許自己又會陷入悲傷的迴圈裡，他不想再讓自己想念他了，也根本無暇顧及崔秀彬的心情，這三個月他時常感覺自己就像失去了靈魂，一不小心就開始發呆，不知道自己該做什麼要往哪裏走，回過神抬起頭也尋找不到崔秀彬的身影，如果以前的他知道分離是這麼痛苦的事情，他一定不會如此靠近他，也不會喜歡上他。

握著手裡被眼淚沾濕的手鍊，他努力的自己戴起來了，可是繩子怎麼樣都弄不緊，他盯著手上鬆鬆的手鍊嘆了口氣。

你不在我連你給我的手鍊都戴不起來，一個人待在這裡真的好辛苦。

將盒子再度放回床底下，崔然竣抹掉了眼淚，走出了房間將房門關上。

可是從現在開始他有了夢想跟目標，他要暫時忘卻這些努力朝他的未來邁進了，雖然對不起他，但是他相信崔秀彬也會如此的，沒有感情日子照樣能過的，每個人都要努力為自己的未來負責吧。

他不會再悲傷與想念了，就跟當時在露營地對他說的那樣，  
  


『我們以後一定要努力各自過好生活。』

還記得當時的你點頭了，在各自世界的中心，我會讓自己恢復正常，然後默默為我們加油的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 告訴大家！我真的虐完了！接下來絕對不是這個節奏了(也許吧)！
> 
> 也許這樣說有點矯情，但可能是因為我是寫文的人，是最靠近他們的人，就像他們在我身邊度過每一天一樣，我寫然竣面對分離跟徹底接受分離的心境的時候真的淚流滿面耶，覺得太心疼了，我也替崔秀彬感到不公平的XD但崔秀彬沒關係的(欸


	14. Chapter 14

崔然竣有了新目標以後立即就開始準備轉系考，他必須先轉去新聞系到了大學三、四年級時才有機會去電視台實習，因此他久違的開始集中專心的念起書，他不是很愛念書的人，以前考大學的時候也是一個痛苦的過程，還記得崔秀彬那時還三不五時就來嘲笑他看書看到睡著的模樣，說他這樣還能考上大學的話肯定是上天眷顧，他氣不過才開始努力念書，最後拿著不高也不低但錄取的成績亮在他面前讓他啞口無言，這麼一想其實崔秀彬無形中也用他的方式不停的推動著他前進吧，如今也是的，他的離開也使他產生了新的目標。

但也許是幾個月來的念書讓他的腦袋昇華了，他這幾天開始出現智慧熱，身體常常莫名的發燙，最後還是媽媽見他讀得雙眼昏花，才把他的書丟開，強制讓他躺下休息。

「真是的，不舒服連休息都不知道嗎？我不記得你這麼愛念書，我還常說你能像秀彬那樣多專心唸書就好的，他雖然愛打電動但成績一直都很好。」

媽媽一邊往他額上放冰枕一邊無奈的碎念著，崔然竣聽到他的名字只覺得頭更痛了，他只能發出迷糊的撒嬌讓媽媽不要再說了。

「好啦，你好好睡一下，我跟秀彬視訊的時間也到了。」

崔然竣一直知道爸媽都還持續的跟崔秀彬有聯繫，而且固定一個時間就會視訊關心他的狀況，想想他一直維持愛理不理的訊息、逃避著視訊也已經六個月了，對於他的離開也非常接受跟有真實感了。

崔秀彬有時會詢問是不是可以打電話給他，但所有他的要求他都拒絕了，崔秀彬的訊息也越來越簡短，文字的語氣看來很不耐，最近似乎也只剩一些顯示他很無奈的貼圖了。

真不知道能這樣耗多久，崔秀彬似乎也已經發現他的逃避了，但能耗則耗吧，他現在還得念書，正好斷了網路也無暇顧及他，他現在想到他頭就更痛了，將自己藏在被子裡，他決定不讓自己去想他，否則只會讓自己更淒慘而已。

＊

崔秀彬跟老師恭敬的道別，從學校裡走出來，一邊走回家一邊看著手上的訊息頁面，他還持續跟韓國的一些他為數不多的朋友有聯繫，但他最近發現崔然竣的頁面已經在幾個朋友之後，因為崔然竣基本就不回他的訊息，非常偶爾才回了一句顧左右而言他的話，也不提自己的事情，也不詢問他的生活，這讓他十分困惑，之前曾有過的不好預感一直在他心裏盤旋，但崔然竣也不是真的不理他，只是十分被動顯得毫無熱情而已，也不知道這是不是遠距離造成的，要是質問他可能還會造成反效果，這一切他都明白，只是他躲避視訊這就不對了，當時還一直強調他們可以依靠視訊維持感情的人，現在如此避不見面，這樣根本是一種欺騙行為吧。

漸漸的，心中開始對他有些埋怨了。

每當這時候，他就會開啟他的IG，看看他有沒有更新什麼，在那上面尋找一些他不告訴他的蛛絲馬跡，有時他的動態出現一些感性的字句，他都會忍不住想這會不會是他造成的，好幾次想詢問他但又消除了那些字句，其實他也有些無力，不知道該怎麼處理他們現在的關係了，他在日本也不是全然輕鬆的，他花了好幾個月的時間才整頓好家裡跟學校，崔杋圭時常來替他補習日文，替他翻譯那些日文原文書，好讓他可以順利交報告，他自己也不好意思一直讓幼小的崔杋圭讀那些艱深又不是自己專業的書籍，所以他也努力了一陣子，一直過了半年的現在他已經能夠自然用日文跟學校的老師還有同學溝通了，日常用語完全難不倒他，也許就跟崔然竣說的那樣，他充分可以做得到的，只是他總會猶豫不決而已，但他一點都不會後悔自己現在才回來日本，如果沒有他當年的畏懼社交與猶豫不決，他就不能待在崔然竣身邊了。

回到家，看了時間就打開了電腦，開啟視訊鏡頭，電腦那端很快的就連結上出現了熟悉中媽媽的臉，現在網路之快捷，連線畫面雖然有些延遲但連結只需五秒鐘，只是崔然竣拒絕連結的話連五秒鐘都沒有。

跟媽媽例行的寒暄了一下，他每次都會一直注意爸媽背後有沒有崔然竣的身影，但果然不會有的，終於忍受不了了，他有些猶豫的開口。

「媽，那個……然竣哥他現在在家裡嗎？」

媽媽對著他眨了眨眼。「你們…難道沒有聯繫嗎？」

「什麼？」

「然竣正在努力準備轉系考，已經在房裡待好一陣子了，除了學校就是在房間念書，念得很認真，現在還在發燒呢，你可不可以勸勸他別再這樣了，媽媽不需要他出人頭地，只需要他好好照顧自己，以前比我的話他還比較聽你的。」

崔秀彬越聽心中就越惱火。

他確認了一件事情，那就是崔然竣真的欺騙了他，他果然在逃避他。

「媽，我知道了，只是你可以幫我一個忙嗎？」

「什麼？」

「明天他如果好一點了，就讓他聯繫崔杋圭，就說崔杋圭有嚴重的事情要找他。」

媽媽又不明所以的對著崔秀彬的鏡頭眨眼了。「為什麼你不直接跟他說呢？」

「我想給他一個驚喜，就麻煩你了，媽。」

只是這對崔然竣而言不知道是驚喜還是驚嚇而已了。

「好，我會轉達的。」

媽媽總覺得崔秀彬的眼裡有著火光，但又想應該是自己看錯了，秀彬這孩子應該不是在生氣吧？

結束了視訊，媽媽走上樓探望崔然竣，他正好迷迷糊糊的起身要喝水，媽媽趕緊上前去幫他。

「我的乖兒子，你好點了嗎？」

崔然竣乖巧的點點頭。「睡了一覺好多了。」

媽媽摸了摸他的髮，笑著說。「你這半年是不是都沒有跟秀彬聯絡？」

崔然竣沒想到媽媽會忽然提這個，有些慌張了，他直覺性的閃躲媽媽的眼神。

「我有啊，他會傳訊息過來，我會回他。」只是很慢很不積極。

「可是剛剛秀彬………唉，算了，杋圭剛剛也跟秀彬在一起，他要我跟你說他明天找你，可能需要你開視訊一下。」

「杋圭嗎？他找我幹嘛不直接跟我說？」

「所以你跟杋圭還有聯繫？」

「嗯，偶爾會視訊的，我打字不快啊。」

對比剛剛他聽到崔秀彬的慌張反應，媽媽似乎嗅到了點什麼。

「他就是剛好讓我跟你說，好像是很嚴重的事情，表情很凝重，你明天好一點了記得跟他視訊問一下。」

媽媽說完讓他早點睡就走出房間了。

崔然竣疑惑的拿出手機點開崔杋圭的頁面，表情凝重的話可能真的出了什麼事情，應該不會是他哥出什麼意外吧。

有時候跟崔杋圭聊天也可以獲得一些崔秀彬的資訊，像是他很努力在讀日文原文書的事情他都知道的，其實也不是很想聽，只是崔杋圭一聊起來就無邊無際的，他根本沒有辦法阻止他講話。

『杋圭啊，你怎麼了？出了什麼事嗎？』

傳了訊息出去卻沒讓他等太久，訊息就回傳了。

『哥，這件事情真的很重要，明天我得跟你當面談談，你一定要撥時間用視訊聯繫我否則我就不知道該怎麼辦了。』

看到崔杋圭如此煩惱的訊息，崔然竣也有些擔心。

『應該……不是你哥出了什麼事吧？』

『什麼啊，哥你應該先關心我才對吧。』

崔然竣笑了出來。『知道了，現在時間太晚了，明天一定聯繫你。』

『嗯，然竣哥，晚安。』

『晚安。』

崔然竣疑惑的將手機放下再度躺在床上，雖然不知道是什麼事情，但崔秀彬安然無恙就好了，他又再度閉上眼睛。

崔秀彬拿著崔杋圭的手機跟無奈的崔杋圭對看了一眼。

「秀彬哥，你這樣我以後就沒有任何信用可言了！」

「誰讓你剛剛那場遊戲輸給我了，願賭服輸吧。」

「嘖，那是我大意了，才不是真的輸給你！」

崔杋圭想奪回自己的手機，卻被崔秀彬伸長了手阻止了。

「你的手機跟我交換吧。」

「什麼？」

「虧你還是我親生弟弟，你應該也知道然竣哥故意躲我吧？為什麼不告訴我？」

崔杋圭心虛的將眼神飄開了，他隱約知道崔然竣對於崔秀彬的事情不怎麼感興趣，甚至有幾次他提到哥哥的事情，崔然竣會立刻裝忙結束視訊，他就知道這兩個哥哥之間肯定有什麼問題的，只是他們感情不睦對他也沒什麼影響，反正崔然竣躲的又不是他。

「好啦，反正也輸給你了，手機你就拿走吧，你好自為之。」

「你還真是長大了呢，上了國中的小鬼還會用成語了。」

崔杋圭用力推了推他，忍著不要像小時候那樣咬他，崔秀彬只是笑著看氣憤的崔杋圭離開房間。

他看了看他們的對話訊息，崔然竣回覆的時間明顯比較快，甚至還會給一些可愛的愛心貼圖，而且他們不時還會視訊，對比他對他的態度簡直是天壤之別，這差別待遇讓崔秀彬越滑越鬱悶。

原來只躲著他，只對他這樣。

崔秀彬忍著現在就打給崔然竣逼問他的衝動，他想明天無論如何他都要讓他好好面對他們的問題，讓他好好看著他解釋一切，他也已經半年沒有看見他聽著他說話了。

躺在床上，崔秀彬嘆了口氣。

雖然他也預想過的，但崔然竣果然還是這麼對他了，但願他不是已經放棄他了，他還能抱持著一些挽回他的希望吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真是一個日更的節奏，其實打得很順但原本就是個需要小火燉煮的故事XD  
> 這之後應該都會是崔秀彬的追妻歷程吧(嗯?


	15. Chapter 15

崔然竣燒退了以後就繼續念著書，但總是忍不住心神不寧，課本裡的文字到最後都轉變成疑惑，好奇崔杋圭要跟他說什麼事情，他好奇心旺盛，有件事情一直懸著不讓他知道他就渾身不對勁，顧及白天也許崔杋圭要上課，於是他就到晚上洗完澡才一邊擦著頭髮一邊打開電腦的視訊鏡頭，連結了崔杋圭的視訊。

視訊等了一陣子才接通，他用毛巾擦著頭沒來得及看螢幕，聽到接通的聲音就問了句。

「杋圭啊，你下次有什麼事情的話還是直接跟我說吧，我一整天都───」

崔然竣抬起頭看著螢幕上的人就愣住了。

崔秀彬的黑髮先映入眼簾，雖然視訊有些模糊，但他那雙眼睛直勾勾的盯著他，彷彿還會發光，崔然竣微微張開嘴，崔秀彬正想更接近螢幕一些，他就嚇得把螢幕開關給關了，因為他的動作太大電腦桌上的筆記本全都滑落了，他腦袋像是當機似的，才猛然想起他不關掉連結的話崔秀彬還是看得見他，他慌得趕緊拿起手機切掉了連結。

這是怎麼回事？他打錯電話了嗎？不可能吧！

他有可能填錯答案卡但不可能打錯崔秀彬的電話的，但為什麼他拿著崔杋圭的手機？到底發生什麼事情了？難道其實是崔杋圭出了什麼意外嗎？

怎麼辦？他要回撥嗎？

到底怎麼回事？

好一段時間崔然竣腦袋裡的跑馬燈全是一連串的驚慌問號，接著手上的手機就響了起來，他嚇得把手機給丟開，他還沒這麼害怕接過崔杋圭的電話。

但要是真的是崔杋圭出了什麼事情，他不接也不行吧。

最後還是顫抖著手把電話給接了。

崔秀彬在電話那端看著崔然竣慌張的神色，他左右晃著腦袋像是太過衝擊而張著嘴失神，那模樣很可愛，但是崔秀彬卻笑不出來，真實看到他逃避自己的反應他比自己想像中的還感到受傷，他對崔杋圭態度就這麼自然，為什麼看到他像是見鬼了一樣，他就這麼討厭他嗎？他還以為他們是相愛的，但原來不是嗎？那都是崔然竣給他的錯覺？

那當時他為什麼願意把自己交給他還讓他不要離開呢？

崔秀彬努力按耐自己的傷心，他再度撥了電話給他，他決定今晚一定要問出他為什麼逃避他才會罷休。

電話等了很久才接通，崔然竣用毛巾包著自己的頭，只露出一對眼睛來，看著自己的表情很膽怯，像是個做錯事情的孩子正等著被父母責罵。

「然竣哥……」

當聽著崔秀彬喊出自己的名字，看著他也望著自己的瞳孔，崔然竣感覺就像在作夢，這很不真實，他已經有半年沒有見過他了，他也刻意不去看他的IG，不讓自己有任何會想念他的機會，但是果然見到了面心上的冰正慢慢在融解，心開始劇烈的跳動與感到些微的疼痛。

崔秀彬看上去好像變瘦了，好像也更帥氣了幾分，雖然只有半年但他的臉龐線條好像更顯男性美了。

自己剛洗完澡甚至頭髮都還沒乾，看上去應該很狼狽吧，他只好把自己包得嚴實一點。

「秀彬啊……」

膽顫的喊出這個名字，心上的冰又溶解得更快了，瞬間有些想哭。

他已經有許久沒喊過他的名字了，但連喊出這個名字都是需要勇氣的。

「然竣哥，我可總算見到你了。」

崔秀彬的話讓崔然竣心虛的與他對視。「你怎麼會突然用杋圭的電話？他出了什麼事嗎？」

崔秀彬聽了只是帶著些冷意悽慘的笑了。「你只關心杋圭嗎？不是用杋圭的電話我就見不到你了對吧？」

崔然竣低著頭不敢看他，他只能遙遙頭，不知道能說什麼。

「然竣哥，你原來欺騙了我，而且騙了我半年，我也真傻想著是相信你，但你是這樣對我的？你跟全世界聯絡就是不跟我聯絡？」

聽著崔秀彬傾訴的委屈，崔然竣更加不敢看他，只是低著頭緊張的摳著手指甲。

「秀彬，不是這樣的。」

「那你抬頭看著我說，跟我解釋一下吧，你為什麼逃避我？」

崔然竣抬起頭正視崔秀彬，頭上的毛巾也跟著滑落了，崔秀彬的眼神裡透著些失望跟傷心。

什麼自然的淡忘跟遺忘啊，最後還不是被抓個正著，還讓他感到失望了吧，他應該會開始討厭他的，完全失敗了。

但是，就這樣順水推舟吧，反正他也已經不想管了。

光只是這樣看著他就已經感到自己塵封的思念在瓦解，當這個人會引發自己的孤單那他就不再是幸福的了。

「秀彬，其實你離開後，我就有了新的夢想，我想當一名記者，所以我為此也很努力，我也不知道能不能成功，所以我想要全神貫注的努力，你不在我身邊我正好可以做這件事情，我逃避你只是不想讓你影響我而分神而已。」

雖然這的確也是一個原因，但主要還是因為見到你只會更想你，連日常生活都不知道該怎麼過，所以更不敢接近你了。

其實我可能比自己想像的更加喜歡你。

崔秀彬認真的聽著，他連聽他說話都覺得很久違了，他說的其實他也不是不能理解，崔然竣對書本的專注力原本就沒有他好，他就必須要更加努力隔絕外界的打擾，自己不能在他身邊，就算見到了也只是徒增傷心，對未來也沒有好處。

原來此刻的自己對他是沒有益處的，崔秀彬嘆了口氣。

這些他都知道，都很清楚，可是想見彼此的心情該怎麼辦呢？

「好，我知道了，我不會再要求你做什麼了，你不聯繫我就算了。」

聽到崔秀彬這麼說，崔然竣望著螢幕裡的他，心開始越來越疼了，果然自己一旦說出來了，崔秀彬就會放棄了吧，但這也是對的，他這樣推拒他，任誰都會放棄的，他也想要這個結果。

只是分手這二個字還是令人傷心的吧。

崔然竣點點頭也嘆了口氣。

「所以我們就───」

「可是我有條件。」

「啊？什麼？」

崔然竣對著崔秀彬眨著眼，突然說什麼條件？

崔秀彬也看著他，笑了。

「不准跟我分手。」

「什麼？」

「你不聯繫我，不想見我，我們沒有來往，我都可以接受，但是不能分手。」

「什麼意思？」

是他念書念到腦子都鈍掉了，所以完全沒有邏輯了嗎？

這些行為不就是分手的狀態嗎？

「我不管你要努力你的未來多久，但是我們分手之前你都不能跟別人在一起，也不能交往。」

「可是、可是秀彬，這有點不對啊，那我們什麼時候分手？」

崔秀彬露出無所謂的表情聳聳肩。「可能不會分吧，我不會同意。」

崔然竣嘟起嘴來，他努力釐清他話裡的意思，他是說他就算不聯繫他，他也無法跟別人交往嗎？

「你這不是太壞了嗎？為什麼要綁著我，而且我才不相信你在日本都沒有聯誼活動，你以後不會遇上更喜歡的人嗎？那你想分手才可以分，那我呢？這太不公平了。」

崔秀彬看著崔然竣點頭。「所以如果我想分手，那你也不同意不就行了。」

崔然竣又開始邏輯錯亂的眨眼了，他忽然覺得頭有點痛，他抱著腦袋不知道該怎麼辦才好。

「但是，那曖昧的人呢？甚至……炮友？」

崔秀彬挑眉。「我離你這麼遠，你想怎麼做我也無法阻止你，但是請你銘記跟我的約定，我們還在交往中，你這就是背叛的行為，你一定要記住對不起我的罪惡感，我也許會去夢裡找你，我一定會生氣的你就放心好了。」

崔然竣臉皺了起來，他看著崔秀彬忽然覺得他頭上好像有惡魔的角，甚至還有惡魔的尾巴。

「那你也同樣的，不能有曖昧的人甚至炮友，你也不能對不起我，就算我永遠都不理你。」

這有可能嗎？自己講出來都覺得可笑。

崔秀彬卻輕鬆的點頭了。

「我自己訂的規則我會好好遵守的。」

崔然竣見他這麼坦然的樣子連忙搖頭。「秀彬啊，你是不是也腦子燒壞啦？日本的生活壓力很大嗎？你覺得這有可能嗎？」

未來還這麼長，生活中會遇上什麼人都是未知數，甚至一些無法預期的誘惑，這些一旦衝破理智可能都會越線，他就算能相信得了自己，他也不相信靠本能生活的崔秀彬，他現在的生活也許單純，但在日本待得久誘惑多了，那可就不一定了。

崔秀彬看他陷入混亂的反應，微微笑了。「你現在倒是會關心我在日本的生活了嗎？」

崔然竣無奈的看著他。「那是我覺得你腦子壞了的比喻。」

崔秀彬看著他委屈的樣子忍不住笑了出來。

「不過，然竣哥，就像你說的，不待在一起的時間我們都各自為了未來努力吧，要一起成為更好的人。」

崔然竣看著他，仔細的望著他的臉龐，他嘴角掛著的笑看起來很溫柔。

他也不是不想聯繫他的，只是，這對他來說太過思念太痛苦了，他現在也很想跨過這個螢幕，好好感受他的溫度，但這個方框他可能一直都打不破。

「然竣哥，我可以問你一件事嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你IG上說的，在公園裡影響你很多讓你找到夢想的人是誰啊？」

那個人可能就是讓崔然竣能名正言順逃避他的罪魁禍首吧。

崔然竣愣了愣，隨即笑起來。

「是太顯。」

「是誰？」

「杋圭在韓國唯一的朋友，杋圭也很有情有義，一拿到手機就連聯繫太顯了，他們現在也很常聯絡。」

崔秀彬仔細回想。「不記得了，到底是誰？」

「你怎麼這麼不關心你弟啊，就是當時替我擋了一拳的高中生啦！」

「喔，這我就知道了。」

崔秀彬這個反應讓崔然竣有些欣喜的笑了。

就好像崔秀彬只記得有關於他的事情一樣，一股甜蜜的感覺輕易的湧了上來，他忍不住伸出手摸了摸螢幕裡的崔秀彬，崔秀彬對著他眨了眨眼。

「然竣哥，我回韓國的時候會去找你的，其實…你也可以來找我玩。」

崔然竣搖搖頭。「我哪有那個時間阿，更何況………再說吧。」

「更何況什麼？」

「更何況你這麼煩人，如果你害我當不成記者你就養我一輩子吧。」

「好啊，你雖然好像會吃垮我，但我會努力的。」

崔然竣對著崔秀彬扮了個鬼臉。「最好是這樣。」

兩個人同時笑了起來，接著就只是靜靜的看著對方，崔然竣感受著自己與崔秀彬對視時的心跳聲，果然他不是會輕易改變的人，果然還是最喜歡他了吧。

「你頭髮都還沒乾，趕快去吹一下頭髮，準備睡覺吧。」

「你這語氣，是我媽嗎？」

「不是，是你男朋友。」

崔然竣又再一次被崔秀彬的話直擊心臟，只是聽到他是自己的男朋友就能讓他的心再度融化，嘴邊的笑都藏不了，他甩甩頭。

「我知道了啦。」

「那……然竣哥，再見了。」

聽到崔秀彬說再見二個字，崔然竣內心抽痛著，這種感覺比他想像的更加不捨，其實他隨時要再連繫都是可以的，但每一次結束都要感受這種心情的話，實在太煎熬了吧。

「秀彬……」

「什麼？」

「我……」我愛你。「晚安。」

崔秀彬看著他，然後思忖著。「然竣哥，你可以把晚安說的可愛一點嗎？」

崔然竣不明所以的看著他。「可愛一點？」

「比個愛心什麼的，對我撒個嬌之類。」

「啊？」

崔然竣覺得荒唐的看著一臉期待的崔秀彬。

「為什麼我要對你撒嬌，不是你對我撒嬌？」

「你先做一次我就做。」

「真的？」

「真的。」

在崔秀彬的注視下，崔然竣困窘的深吸了口氣，然後對他比了個手指愛心，還親吻了手下才湊到螢幕前射出給他，接著就摀著臉害羞。

「這可以了吧？那換你了。」

崔然竣紅著臉的模樣讓崔秀彬忍不住瞇眼笑了。

「然竣哥，晚安了，那我掛了。」

「喂、喂，崔秀彬，你這不講信用的人！！」

「你不是也用逃避欺騙我嗎？彼此彼此而已，但我們的約定你一定要遵守，掛了。」

「崔秀彬！」

「你不甘心的話就考慮常聯繫我吧，我也許有天被你感動會跟你撒嬌的。」

「那你就慢慢等吧，再見！！」

崔然竣氣得按下關閉鍵，然後就縮抱在床上崩潰著。

崔秀彬這傢伙去了日本半年好像更加奸詐了，要是他再成長下去到底會變成一個怎麼樣的人？專騙他的詐欺師嗎？

但是，他們並沒有分手。

平躺在床上，崔然竣看著房間的天花板深吸了口氣，原本他此刻應該已經掛掉他的電話因為分手而哭泣了吧，但是因為沒有分手他也沒有難過的理由了。

雖然崔秀彬是為了綁住他，但他也莫名的感受到他對他的溫柔。

往後無論多少年，他都會在心裡跟他一起努力並成長的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好！正式突破五萬字XDDD  
> 這篇腦洞怎麼可以這麼大，寫撒嬌片段都覺得崔秀彬是中了簽售吧，終於跟他視訊了，好令人羨慕喔，今日還是羨慕崔秀彬的一天(欸  
> 怎樣才能可以跟崔然竣交往然後分不了手，首先你要先變成崔秀彬XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇需要注意的點大概是金碩珍前輩友情客串，算是我一直以來的腦補私心吧(這一整篇都私透了其實)XD

推開電視台的門，崔然竣揹著黑色的提包，另一手還專注盯著手機確認今天的行程表，他熟練的走進辦公室，還看都沒看的閃過即將撞上自己的一些矮小的實習小記者們。

「啊，然竣哥，抱歉。」

崔然竣豪不在意的對他們揮揮手，他只是一直在找手機的行程表但怎麼樣都找不到，直到有個人從後頭拉住他。

「然竣啊，你的記者名牌呢？別跟我說你又忘了！」

崔然竣回頭看著一個長相特別帥氣的男人，他連忙喊了聲。

「碩珍哥！」

金碩珍，是他十年前還是實習記者時負責帶著他的哥哥，崔然竣的職場生涯可說是金碩珍手把手帶起來的，現在崔然竣早已經是個能獨當一面的社會記者，金碩珍也甚少跑現場，都讓他去跑了。

崔然竣撒嬌的挽過金碩珍的手。「啊~碩珍哥，抱歉嘛，我下次一定戴！」

「真是的，算了啦，去看看你的位置吧，已經堆了很多你愛慕者放的祭品了。」

聽到祭品兩個字崔然竣笑了出來，他跟金碩珍的笑點很合，他們對彼此說的笑話都十分捧場，兩個人的對話常常旁人直感無言，但他們可以笑成一團，別人都說他們是最合拍的師徒二人。

崔然竣走到自己位置上，果然上禮拜才收拾過帶了很多糖果餅乾回家，現在桌上又放上了一堆，也貼了好多的愛心便利貼，還在頭疼的想該怎麼處理的時候，一杯咖啡出現在他眼前，他抬頭看了眼坐在對面一臉靦腆的可愛小男生。

「那個，然竣前輩，我今天也泡了咖啡，你上次說不加糖我有記住了！」

崔然竣眨了眨眼，接過咖啡。「謝謝你，但是你不必每次都泡咖啡的，至少我不用，每個人的喜好都得記住的話那該有多辛苦。」

「不會的，我只記你的喜好所以不辛苦。」

崔然竣看著眼前笑得天真燦爛的小男生，他尷尬得連忙喝了口咖啡，還真的是挺香醇的，只是他頓時有些胃痛。

這些人看他的眼神跟行為都對他充滿企圖心，他也是多少有些感覺的，雖然他很感激他們的喜愛，他也是因為想被喜歡才試著親近他們的，但太過被喜歡就是另一回事了，像這種直球他也是能閃就閃，他從小球類運動就不好，只有躲避球最厲害了。

「然竣啊，昨天晚上那篇棄屍案還麻煩你今天要寫出來給我喔。」

崔然竣回頭看了眼對著自己喊著的編輯，匆匆的應好。

「然竣啊，下禮拜的學校採訪幫我出一下吧，你要記得喔，中午要出發所以你中午來就行了。」

「喔，好的，我知道了。」

崔然竣好不容易終於安穩的坐在位置上打開了電腦，開始敲打著新聞稿。

成為社會記者已經十個年頭了，他已經從當年的大學生蛻變成一個三十二歲的男人了，如今對這個職業的忙碌早已經司空見慣，在新聞界他的名字也有一些名聲，寫過一些揭發經紀公司逼偶像賣淫的新聞，還牽扯出不少大企業造成一些風波，也曾收過寄來的刀片跟血書，還有在家門前差點被襲擊的經驗，爸媽事後知道差點沒嚇得讓他立即辭了這份工作，但他就是不屈不撓，越是阻擋他就越不服輸，最後還是姜太顯從崔杋圭那裡知道這件事情之後私自替他擺平的，無論他寫了什麼報導都能全身而退是業界對崔然竣最佩服的地方，但那是因為他有個影響力極大的黑道企業家弟弟兼好友姜太顯，有他保護他就可以放心的報導那些別人不敢報導的事件，雖然崔然竣也會斟酌著發新聞，盡可能不造成姜太顯的麻煩。

崔然竣在稿上寫下了捍衛同性戀幾個字。

就算再忙，他都會寫一些相關的議題刊載在專欄上，也因此被不少前輩跟上司罵過，說他都有一堆社會新聞要寫了居然還要花時間寫這個，還懷疑他是不是就是同性戀，但他只說這個議題是受關注的，新聞不就是要寫來讓人關注的嗎？辯不過崔然竣他們也只能讓他繼續做了。

專心寫稿的時間總是過得很快，當崔然竣終於眼睛開始發酸，抬頭順道伸個懶腰時才發現辦公室已經只剩他一個人了。

他疲憊的打開了手機，看到崔杋圭的訊息。

『哥，我們下禮拜就去韓國找你了唷！』

崔然竣無奈的笑了，崔杋圭這孩子也真是固執，這十年他都找好各種忙碌的藉口不曾見過他們，都已經如此明擺著了，他還每年一次的回韓行程都還是會報備給他聽，包含他們去遊樂園也會詳細的說，他連崔秀彬吃了幾根吉拿棒他都知道，只差沒開直播給他看了，但就算開了他也不會看的。

這十年他真的從沒有聯繫過崔秀彬，順利考完轉系考後他就開始實習記者的生活，經過他的努力他也順利的當上電視台的記者，跟著對他照顧有加的金碩珍前輩一步一腳印的跑現場、交新聞稿，有時候甚至會直接住在電視台裡，當他被過份充實的職場生活侵蝕時，他才會靜下來發現崔秀彬那裡也是無消無息，他也不會主動聯繫他，就像他們在彼此生活裡失蹤了一樣，但生活的確忙碌，崔秀彬也是如此，他聽崔杋圭說他考上師範的學校，以後似乎想當一名老師，為此也是很努力，不打擾彼此的努力就是他們當初講好的，雖然也是他一意孤行的結果，偶爾聽到他的名字也會有股衝動想見他一面，但每每還是按耐了下來，見到了又怎麼樣呢？他總會這樣問自己，但是從不聯繫他的崔秀彬唯獨只會在節日時會傳來問候，例如情人節等等他都會發給自己一個像是信一樣的文章，內容就是交代他這些日子的生活，從他的文字會看出他也很熟悉他的生活，包含他成為正式記者等等的事情他都知道並祝福了他，想來也是崔杋圭告訴他的吧，他們之間完全只能靠著崔杋圭有所連結了，崔然竣總是反覆的看著他的文字，希望能從中得到一些力量，但一不小心就會感到寂寞，最後他只能給他一個簡短的祝賀節日的訊息，他們每年回來一次韓國他也總是找藉口避開了，連媽媽都曾勸說他不要這樣對崔秀彬，崔秀彬每回沒見到他都顯得很失落，都想讓他去電視台找他算了，惹得崔然竣總會緊張的說他就算來了也見不到他，他還得去新聞現場根本不在公司的，媽媽從本來還會試圖幫忙，到後來也已經放棄了，崔杋圭說他們都已經不指望能見到他了。

他們就保持這個陌生的關係直到現在，一轉眼也十年之久，只是這十年崔然竣得到再多的告白與示好，他都不曾與任何人交往過，在電視台他是有名的難以攻略，縱使跟他再好也無法從他嘴上聽到交往兩個字，與他曖昧的人最終都會悻悻然的離去，崔然竣也不會有任何挽回或者動搖，他還因此被打過巴掌的，但是他們不知道他也是有苦難言的。

他只是無法抵抗的守著與崔秀彬的約定。

雖然這聽起來有點傻，有點不可思議，但每當聽到對方告白或者示好，他都會浮現崔秀彬的臉，有幾次還真的夢見了他，夢裡的他會對著自己生氣，一臉厭惡的說他最討厭不守約定的崔然竣，他醒來之後都會發現自己流著眼淚，最後還是只能逃避那些別人對他的喜歡，原本他以為再過幾年也許他就會淡忘掉，但非但沒有，這些年還越來越嚴重了，他看到桌上的那些愛心紙條，只會尷尬又無力的想崔秀彬要是知道他把這些紙條都收集成罐的話不知道會不會也把這行為視為背叛的一種，但他真的沒有背叛過他，他無可抵抗的遵守著他們之間的約定，一次也沒有背信過，只是這果然很一廂情願吧，搞不好崔秀彬早就已經破壞約定跟很多人交往過了，崔杋圭也不會知道崔秀彬的情史，崔秀彬不會特別跟他聊這些，就算有他也不會講吧，遵守約定的搞不好從頭到尾都只有他一個人，但是他也不會怨恨他的，畢竟他打從一開始就沒有想過崔秀彬會履行約定，事實上他連自己如此專情都感到不可思議，意識到對他的感情完全不在自己能控制的範圍，果然人家說初戀最深刻，他們從小相處早已經深刻的刻在他的潛意識裡，讓他想反抗都無法。

『然竣哥，你這次就見我們一回吧，你生日不是快到了嗎？我還買好了禮物，希望能親手交給你的，你不見秀彬哥就算了，但連我都不見我太委屈了。』

看著崔杋圭的抱怨兼可憐兮兮的訊息，他嘆了口氣，看了看空無一人的辦公室，他傳出訊息之後就趴在桌子上煩躁的閉上了眼睛。

他們回來的期間他都有家歸不得，有時還會去金碩珍前輩家借住，金碩珍聽聞他的感情故事也直感不可思議，還會罵他死心眼，都是他自己造成的局面，明明開個視訊就好的事情，但崔然竣就是做不到，他怕自己見到他就又會離不開他，在夢裡見到他再醒來時，他總會淚流滿面的埋怨自己為什麼醒來了，要是真的見到他肯定更捨不得離開他了，那還不如維持現在雖然忙碌卻心情平靜的生活。

『杋圭，對不起，我生日時也很忙碌，真的不是故意不見你的。』

有時他會對崔杋圭說謊。

例如他明明發生車禍受著傷卻說自己過得很好，

例如他因為棄屍現場的惡臭吐到三天吃不下飯，也會故意吃東西給崔杋圭看，讓他感覺自己過得很好，關掉視訊就又吐得一蹋糊塗，因為他怕崔秀彬知道會擔心他，必須讓他感覺自己過得很好，這樣他也才能放心過他的生活，他就是如此頑固也不願示弱吧。

崔然竣趴在桌上抵擋不住睡意最終還是睡著了。

有個身影悄悄的出現在他背後，那個人有著黑短髮，身材高挑、皮膚白皙還帶著一副金屬框眼鏡，看起來充滿書卷氣息。

「崔老師，你───」

金碩珍一踏進門就看到崔秀彬對他比了個噓的手勢，他才發現崔然竣趴著睡著了，他只能用口型跟崔秀彬對話。

「你怎麼知道他就是崔然竣的？」

崔秀彬笑。「辦公室只有他一個人。」

「也是呢，我是犯傻了嗎，但其實現在是下班時間，我也沒有事先跟他說有個採訪，還是下禮拜吧。」

崔秀彬望了望崔然竣的睡顏，注意到他桌上有很多的愛心紙條，他思考了一會也隨手拿起一個紙條寫上一行字，然後貼在他桌上。

「那還請先別告訴他我的資料，當天再給他吧。」

金碩珍疑惑的看著崔秀彬。「到底為什麼？他這幾天跟我要我都不知道要怎麼塘塞他了，你們真的不認識嗎？」

崔秀彬笑著扶了下眼鏡。「我從沒說過我們不認識啊。」

金碩珍微微睜大眼睛。「那你是他的……仇敵嗎？不然幹嘛要掩蓋身分？」

仇敵。

崔秀彬嘆了口氣，也許某一個角度來說他跟他的關係陌生得比仇敵還要糟糕，現在這樣看著他的睡顏也覺得不真實，也只能自嘲的笑了。

「我是他猶如空氣般的男友。」

金碩珍啊了一聲比著崔秀彬，這才領會到什麼，他直點頭。

「我懂了，我會幫你的！」

他聽崔然竣說的時候就覺得這孩子根本只是自找苦吃，明明見面享受當下就好了，就硬是要想結束時的痛苦與不捨，那見到面的甜蜜就不是甜蜜了嗎？

但崔然竣很固執在職場上他也不是沒有領教過，也因為他的固執才能當上一名有爭議的好記者的。

「謝謝你願意幫我。」

崔秀彬對金碩珍苦笑了會，最後也只能替他蓋上外套後跟金碩珍一同離開了。

他先行回來韓國的事情他刻意不讓崔然竣知道，也不讓他知道他要採訪的從日本回來的學校老師就是他，因為要是他知道肯定會想辦法躲避他，他不聯繫他，他也不埋怨就是因為他想著會有這一天的，他也是為了回韓國學校當老師而努力著的，崔然竣無時無刻都影響著他。

但是他還是有些壞心眼的，就這麼平凡的出現在他面前可不是他的風格，他一定要給他一點措手不及的驚嚇才行，也順便報復一下他從不聯繫他連一面都不見的狠絕，這十年他可是忍耐了不少，他們如今夢想都達成了，他可不會再忍耐了。

跟著金碩珍出了他們公司，他看著有崔然竣在的樓層窗戶期待的笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於又開始動這篇了，原本只想打到兩點的，結果已經...三點半了(崩潰  
> 就知道會這樣的，但不趕快把我腦中的東西寫出來實在太痛苦了，寫完能好好睡覺了(開心)


	17. Chapter 17

當看著檔在自己面前堅持不開門的學校警衛時，崔然竣忍不住懊惱的埋怨起自己，他居然又忘了帶記者證導致他無法證明自己是要來學校採訪的記者，早知道就應該要聽金碩珍的話養成帶證習慣，不聽老人言吃虧在眼前就是此刻的情況，他不過就是昨晚聽聞崔杋圭已經到達韓國，明天一早就要到他家，嚇得他果斷就睡在辦公室了，還順便趕了一個稿，然後一早起來就被臨時抓去跑了個鬥毆的新聞，渾渾噩噩的到達中午時間吃完飯不小心就睡著了，金碩珍來電跟他說現場一堆人在等他時，他才匆匆的套了外套也不管壓歪的瀏海就跑來學校，但此刻忘了帶記者證又進不去，崔然竣崩潰著伸手進包包裡翻找手機想著要找學校裡的金碩珍求救，但卻一直撈不到手機，才猛然想起他睡迷糊了把手機丟在桌上就跑來了。

崔然竣臉刷白著，他不敢想像他放在桌上的手機此刻會有多少未接來電，說不定早已經響到斷電了。

「那個，警衛先生，我真的是記者，我還知道你們學校來了一個在日本獲得很多兒童文學獎最近才回到韓國任教的老師，我就是為了採訪他才來的，你可以進去跟他們確認，我沒有說謊的！」

崔然竣著急又盼望的睜著圓眼看著警衛先生，警衛先生狐疑的打量他，似乎是在記犯人特徵，他正想用無線電跟裡頭的人報告這個狀況時，一個高挑的男人出現在崔然竣身邊，並亮出了一個教師證。

「警衛先生，我可以擔保他真的是記者的，讓我們進去吧。」

崔然竣聽到聲音猛然轉頭看著身邊的人，這個聲音他怕是一輩子都不會忘記，剛剛的教師證他只看到姓氏，但他也姓崔。

「啊，崔老師，好，我知道了。」

警衛先生看到他沒有多詢問就開門了。

「走吧。」

男人給了他一個略帶靦腆的笑容示意他往前走，崔然竣因為那羞澀的笑容發愣著，然後才在警衛充滿懷疑的注視下跟上他的步伐。

「那個，謝謝你。」

崔然竣對著他低聲說著，崔秀彬這才微微偏頭正視著他，兩人互望進彼此眼底，那瞬間好像畫面都靜止了，崔然竣連呼吸都要忘了，這個人帶著金屬框眼鏡，看上去秀氣透著知性，可是他從聲音、臉龐一直到身型都像極了崔秀彬，尤其那雙看著他的眼睛，讓他一瞬間想起了很多他們的回憶，他立即低下頭來轉移開視線。

這個人會是崔秀彬嗎？可是怎麼可能，崔杋圭他們昨天才抵達韓國，但是這位老師已經拿到教師證，警衛也認識他，肯定是在這裡任教一段時間了，這一切怎麼想都不合理啊，而且他認識的崔秀彬並沒有戴眼鏡，會不會只是長得很像的人？肯定是這樣的，崔秀彬怎麼可能忽然出現在這裡教書，而且崔杋圭也沒跟他說過。

崔然竣過份安靜的反應讓崔秀彬感到有些失望，他難道不是應該更驚訝一點嗎？

「你───」

「很謝謝你帶我進來，但我其實已經遲到很久了，那我就先去找我的組員們了，再見！」

崔然竣說完就想走，崔秀彬一瞬間的慌張，連忙伸出手拉回他。

「你等等，我───」

「啊，你是不是怕我不是真的記者，那你跟我一起去找我的組員嗎？不過你有時間嗎？耽誤你上課就不好了。」

崔然竣的話讓崔秀彬錯愕的張開了嘴巴，半天也發不出聲音，他只能漸漸的將抓著他手臂的手掐得更緊，直到崔然竣露出些微疼痛的表情。

「老師，你是不是可以放開我了？有點疼。」

望著他皺眉的表情，崔秀彬心中的委屈夾帶著些怒火，他抓著他就往樓梯口的角落走，他知道那裡人煙稀少，將他甩在角落直視著他，崔然竣果然露出不明所以的尷尬表情。

「請問………」

「然竣哥，你怎麼能都見到我了還認不出我。」

當他喊出自己的名字時，崔然竣只能瞪大眼睛看著他發楞，所以眼前這個人真的是崔秀彬？雖然是不合理的情況，但他真的是他認識的那個崔秀彬嗎？

「你…為什麼你會在這裡？你不是應該昨天才到韓國，怎麼可能忽然在韓國小學裡任教？」

崔秀彬見他終於露出他想像中的慌張反應，這才微微笑著彎下腰更靠近他的臉一點，崔然竣被封在牆角也只能一動也不動的看著他。

「我故意不讓杋圭告訴你的，我其實早就回來了，一回來就接到你們採訪組的電話，在工作人員的名單裡看到你的名字，我一直在等這一天，但你居然一點都不相信我是崔秀彬。」

崔秀彬這幾年在日本的小學實習，後來寫過幾本兒童文學還得了一些獎，決定回來韓國時日本學校還再三挽留，但他還是沒有猶豫的決定回來，他原本就沒打算在日本久待，而他這麼努力都是為了崔然竣，還想著能看到崔然竣慌張的表情，但他剛剛居然沒有反應，還完全沒有認出他來，心頭上的悶與怨讓他扁起了嘴。

崔然竣望著他有些恍神了，他捏了捏自己的臉頰，感覺得到痛意，所以他並沒在往常的夢境裡，眼前離他這麼近的人真的是崔秀彬，崔然竣伸出手將他抱進懷裡。

崔秀彬原本還滿懷怨氣，但在崔然竣懷裡靠在他肩窩上，湧上的激動心情讓他也伸出手環住他的腰將他抱得更緊。

所有堆疊著的想念彷彿都透過這個擁抱向彼此宣洩了出來，他們之間毫無空隙，能感受到彼此真實的體溫，崔然竣眼眶忍不住紅了，這些年他想念他的時候都會去他房間裡待著，但是房間裡殘留著屬於他的氣味也逐年消失了，後來也只剩下自己的味道而已，意識到自己其實並不想忘記他，他也害怕總有一天他會記不起他了，而現在崔秀彬熟悉的溫度與氣味環繞著他，這讓他有種暈眩般的幸福，他忍不住顫抖著身體，崔秀彬發現他發著抖眼眶還泛紅，他忍不住溫柔的撫著他的臉頰親吻了他。

這個吻崔秀彬吻得很深，直接撬開他的唇齒像是迫不及待的想索取情感，崔然竣忍不住回應著，但意識到自己太過投入，他隨即將他推開。

「然竣哥？」

看著低著頭推開他的崔然竣，崔秀彬長年累積在內心的不安又浮現了，他其實很害怕崔然竣並不想見到他，甚至他早已經捨棄他們的感情，他也不再愛著他了，甚至還可能與別人交往，他原本不打算吻他的，但他顫抖著的樣子讓他忍不住想試探他。

忽然崔然竣再度拉住他的手腕，接著就往前奔。

「我是真的已經遲到了，你既然是我採訪的對象那我們就一起走吧。」

崔秀彬看著他拉著自己的手，微微笑了，他稍微將手收緊拉回滿臉疑惑的崔然竣。

「我的教室在另一邊，我應該比你還熟這裡，你還是跟我走吧。」

崔然竣舔舔唇，也只能乖乖的讓他牽著走了，其實他也並不想放開他的手。

「然竣哥。」

他的每一次叫喚都讓崔然竣心揪著，那是一種感動到近乎疼痛的感覺。

「什麼？」

「這十年你有想過我嗎？」

崔然竣望著他迫切得到答案的真摯眼神，他深吸了口氣又再度嘆了口氣。

「拜託現在先別提這個好嗎？在回答你的同時我可能要被碩珍哥殺死了，你應該不想看到我的屍體吧？你可以走快點嗎？」

沒得到理想中的答案還被崔然竣毫無情調的催促了，崔然竣給他的反應全都令他不滿意，崔秀彬心情也跟著變差了，他扁著嘴但還是沒放開他的手，悻悻然的帶著他走到二樓的教室。

看著崔秀彬冷著臉的賭氣樣子，崔然竣忍不住想這個人真的有長大嗎？他果然是崔秀彬沒錯了，眼鏡根本只是他用來騙人的裝飾品。

但是，他問的問題實在太傻了，他根本不應該問他這種問題。

這十年他總是害怕想念他，但又忍不住像個傻子一樣的想他，應該是他必須問他吧，崔秀彬，這十年你有遵守我們的約定嗎？

你有想過我嗎？

看著他們牽著的手，他反而什麼也問不出來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後半的設定其實就是小學老師🐰X記者🦊  
> 之所以讓秀彬當老師也是覺得他是文科生學習很好再加上...他好像很喜歡幼子(欸)，幼子們也是有點惡搞玄機的，以後會寫到的，然後我真的好喜歡秀彬眼鏡！(這個或許以後別篇也會出現吧)


	18. Chapter 18

  
一踏進教室裡崔然竣就被忽然投射而來的視線嚇到了，他還悄悄使了點勁才把崔秀彬抓著他的手甩開來，金碩珍一見到他就將他拉過拼命碎念起來。

「你的手機是怎麼了？遲到就算了後來居然還關機？」

「對不起，碩珍哥，我太匆忙跑過來忘了帶手機…」

崔然竣越講越心虛，只能沮喪的垂著頭，對工作他一向很有責任感，真的不常犯這樣的錯誤，他也不容許自己這樣做的。

「對不起，還浪費了組員們的時間，真的對不起！」

「你不接電話我們比較擔心你的安全，大家都害怕你出事了，下次不要再這樣了。」

金碩珍的話讓崔然竣抬頭望著組員們無奈卻鬆了口氣的表情，內心湧上滿滿的感動。

「絕對不會再犯這種錯誤了，很抱歉給你們添麻煩，回公司後我請大家喝飲料吧！」

其他組員還不好意思的想推拒，金碩珍一把攬著他點頭。「喝，大家都喝，喝最貴的。」

聽到金碩珍這麼說崔然竣這才笑了起來。

崔秀彬在一旁拿著遞來的採訪流程表，一邊注視著崔然竣的笑容，他與同事們的感情似乎都很要好，他還是和以前一樣，無論走到哪裡都會聚集人群，也是因為他喜歡親近別人，別人接收到他的溫暖與善意也會自然的喜歡他吧。

「老師，還麻煩你坐在這裡，等一會我們會照表單的題目採訪你，你就自然的回答就好，不用太緊張的。」

崔秀彬翻了翻自己的領子點頭，原來他看起來很緊張嗎？

他照吩咐的坐在指定的位置上，然後他聽到工作人員呼喚崔然竣名字。

「然竣啊，麻煩你了，這種專訪你最專業了，而且有你這個小有名氣的記者採訪點閱率特別好，否則我們也不必等你的，雖然老師也遲到了。」

崔然竣被忽然點名還塞了主持人的台本單，他僵了僵肩膀接過，抬頭才發現崔秀彬也注視著自己，但一接觸到眼神崔秀彬就扁起嘴轉移視線，這鬧彆扭的模式和以前一模一樣，崔然竣也只能裝做自己不知道了。

「但是然竣，你怎麼會跟老師一起來呢？」

金碩珍的笑容寫著想聽八卦幾個字，崔然竣嘆了口氣。

「我忘了帶記者證，他帶我進來的。」

「這就對了，我還跟他們打賭你會被關在校門外進不來，你總是不養成習慣，難怪他在現場一聽到就說要去買咖啡，回來也沒見他帶咖啡反而帶了你回來。」

崔然竣看著金碩珍眨了眨眼。

所以其實不是偶遇，崔秀彬是怕他被關在校門外特地來幫他解圍的？他有這麼溫柔嗎？

崔然竣望著不遠前方的崔秀彬專注看著台本的側臉，他嘴邊忍不住浮出甜蜜的笑容。

「然竣啊，要開始囉。」

崔然竣回過神趕緊坐到崔秀彬對面的位置，在他坐下時崔秀彬看了他一眼。

要採訪認識的人是一個奇特的體驗，他當記者十年也從沒有過這種機會，雖然他主要跑社會新聞也不要有這種機會比較好，但現在要採訪的人是崔秀彬，還要跟他面對面問答，就算他早已熟悉採訪工作卻也讓他莫名緊張，他順了順呼吸，還是端出了記者的專業正色的開口。

「崔秀彬老師，你好。」

「你好。」

「你在日本獲得了不少兒童文學獎項，出了幾本關於兒童心理層面描寫的書籍，用簡單的童話故事與對話讓小朋友跟父母能透過書本進行交流，許多父母還謂之為必讀的教科書，能寫出這樣的作品事前有做些什麼樣的功課嗎？」

崔秀彬聽著崔然竣唸出這一大串還不卡詞有些意外，看上去還真像是個專業記者，但他們也都三十代了，的確該有這種素質的。

「我在日本學校實習的時候遇過不少的學生，發現他們就算有相似的家庭背景但因為性格不同會有不同的心境與應對方式，所以我觀察統整了他們的行為之後寫出了這些書籍，用童話故事的方式帶出每個小孩的差異與行為，讓父母更了解自己的小孩，孩子可能也會因此得到安慰，這是我寫出這些故事真正的初衷。」

崔然竣雖然還沒看過崔秀彬的作品，但是這些話聽起來既溫柔又成熟，也讓崔然竣有些感慨，這十年他也不是在虛度光陰的，他也有好好的實現自己的目標。

「因為老師其實是個細膩的人吧，所以才能夠寫出使人們感到共感的作品，接下來是粉絲提問……」

崔然竣看著題目微微愣住了，隨即他深吸口氣才開口。

「大家都說老師長得十分年輕又帥氣，還有不少的讀者粉絲，提問箱裡大家最好奇的就是老師有沒有女朋友了？」

崔然竣一邊問一邊將視線轉往選擇題目的金碩珍，金碩珍則是一臉無辜的聳肩。

「沒有的，我沒有女朋友。」

聽到回答崔然竣這才將視線轉回崔秀彬臉上，他看著自己的眼神絲毫沒有動搖，沒有一分虛假，崔然竣忍不住咳了幾聲，但再看下一個題目忍不住又在內心哀號了一會。

「那老師肯定很喜歡小孩吧，未來會想把這些書籍給自己的小孩看嗎？」

崔秀彬眼睛眨也不眨的看著唸完題目就只能咬著唇的崔然竣。

「會吧，我會跟我的伴侶教導我們的小孩看這些書的。」

崔然竣望著崔秀彬說得自然又輕鬆的樣子，內心總覺得有些疙瘩悶得難受，這是什麼意思？所以他最終還是會想要老婆跟小孩嗎？

礙於還在採訪中他也不好發作，只能握緊了拳頭，崔秀彬注意到他隱忍的動作只是微微遮著嘴偷笑。

之後的題目崔然竣也只是照本宣科，也完全沒把崔秀彬的回答聽進去，他現在根本沒有心思聽他說話，反正都有錄影，編輯的工作也不需要他做，他只想趕快結束這個採訪趕緊離開。

「那，謝謝老師撥空接受我們的獨家採訪，我們會期待下次的新書的。」

崔然竣話落就立即結束了採訪，工作人員們都在收拾台本跟東西了，他立即站起身來快速跟金碩珍說他回公司就直接下班去他家就往外走，崔秀彬還在返還台本，見到崔然竣走掉他連忙急匆匆跟了上去。

「然竣哥！」

崔然竣裝做自己沒聽見只是走得更快，直到崔秀彬擋到他面前拉住他。

「幹嘛？我急著要回公司。」

「你…後面還有工作嗎？」

「是啊。」其實沒有。

「那，你今天會回家嗎？」

崔然竣瞪向他，只要想到他剛剛採訪提到自己的伴侶跟小孩他就氣得想掐他，但是又感覺自己根本沒有立場掐他，只是他如果這樣說為什麼還要纏著他不放？當時也是他提出不能分手也不能和別人在一起的，雖然這個約定已經過十年，他也不曾聯繫過他，崔秀彬不遵守他也覺得合理，也是他自己傻傻的選擇遵守而已，但親耳聽到他說自己想要老婆跟小孩還是感到受傷的。

「我今天會去你家，大家都在你家團聚，你回來吧？」

崔然竣低著頭，甩開了他的手。「再看看吧。」

崔秀彬還想抓回他，崔然竣卻冷著臉開口了。「其實我今天會遲到也是你害的，要不是聽聞你們要回來我怎麼會這麼累，你可以不要一出現就妨礙我工作嗎？我也是很忙的。」

崔秀彬想抓回他的手頓住了，他小心翼翼的瞧著崔然竣認真生氣的表情，聽到他這麼說他也有點在意，他嘆了口想繼續解釋時，崔然竣已經趁著他猶豫不前的時候往前跑開快速消失在樓梯口。

崔秀彬看著他消失也只能頭痛的嘆了口氣，就知道他們之間不會這麼輕易就化解開的，他們分開了十年，再次出現在彼此的生活裡都是需要適應跟調整的。

「你要跟我打賭嗎？」

金碩珍不知道從哪出現的，也不知道他看熱鬧看多久了，崔秀彬看向他。

「碩珍…前輩嗎？我聽他們都這麼叫你。」

金碩珍看著崔秀彬笑了。「可以，你也可以叫我前輩的，你要跟我打賭他今天晚上會來住我家嗎？」

崔秀彬滿臉疑惑的看著金碩珍臉上的笑容，金碩珍拍了拍他。

「算你好運囉，我今天正好不回家的，我家密碼就先給你，我是信任你們才這麼做的，可別把我家弄亂了。」

金碩珍說完還俏皮的對他眨眼，心滿意足的哼著歌走開了。

隨即手機就傳來金碩珍的家門密碼訊息，金碩珍說會幫他果然是說到做到的，崔秀彬忍不住感嘆他們兩個人的感情總是需要很多人的幫忙，他們肯定都欠彼此很多，才會就算感情談得麻煩也還是像緊纏的紅線般完全解不開，也許還被打了個死結，想要解開的話就得有個人狠得下心把線剪斷，但就算崔然竣討厭他了，他也絕對不會讓崔然竣的線跟除了自己以外的人連上的，崔秀彬重新調整好眼鏡，將手機放回了口袋裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這階段就是一個推拉到極致XD  
> 畢竟十年的時間一回來就如膠似漆似乎也有哪裡不太對的，也很不符合我心中的21，他們才不會這麼平靜，這二個人碰上要嘛不是大吵就是大甜吧，我也才喜歡寫他們的XD  
> 希望我晚一點可以發出下一章，似乎要趕快結束掉他才行，否則就要帶著這篇文跨年了XDDD


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -有開車燈注意  
> 沒有入庫的我都視為只開了車燈XD

崔然竣買了一些酒熟練的按出金碩珍家門的密碼，打開燈就一股腦的躺在沙發上。

金碩珍的家總是他每年逃避崔秀彬的避風港，剛剛還和崔杋圭傳訊息告知了他不回去的消息，雖然對失望的崔杋圭很抱歉，但他實在無法回去面對崔秀彬，更何況還有那麼多人在場，他還得掩蓋自己真實的情緒，實在太辛苦了，還不如來這裡靜一靜。

『會吧，我會跟我的伴侶教導我們的小孩看這些書的。』

忽然又想起了採訪時他輕鬆說出口的話，崔然竣笑了。

真虧他能在他面前說得出口，雖然看得出來他很喜歡孩子，但很抱歉他就是生不出孩子，更讓人的生氣的還是既然他最後的選擇不是他，為什麼要浪費他的時間，早知道當初就該果斷跟他提分手直接掛他視訊！

崔然竣氣憤的打開了一瓶啤酒就往喉嚨裡灌，濃厚的酒氣使他嗆了幾下，抹了抹嘴唇他豪爽的呼出一口氣。

他真的很煩惱的時候也會喝酒，其實電視台裡的人也都愛約他去夜店喝個通霄，金碩珍興致一來也去的時候，他也會跟著答應，有信賴的人在場他也比較能放心的喝，他也曾喝到斷片，早上起來才發現自己在IG上傳了一段紅著臉發酒瘋胡言亂語的片段，說什麼都模糊不清最後居然還開始哭，金碩珍笑說因為太有趣了所以也沒阻止他上傳，讓他嚇得趕緊刪除，但崔秀彬的帳號已經按了喜歡，崔秀彬的帳號從不更新，他也從沒在他這裡留言過，但他總是會在他每一篇文章上按愛心，活像是皇上批改奏摺顯示已閱似的，他也只能選擇忽略了，這一忽略也過了十年，每當在IG上分享一些事情時都是抱持著崔秀彬會看到的心情才上傳的，每當這時候就會感覺自己真的很想念他，金碩珍說他很傻，既然這樣就坦率的對他說想念，甚至要求他回來，但崔然竣就是做不到，隨著生活忙碌，年紀慢慢增長，一年又一年的過也找不到重新連繫的理由了，如果突然聯繫他會不會反而讓他覺得莫名其妙，也許他已經跟當時不一樣了，有太多不定的因素使他感覺有些麻煩，最後還是什麼也沒做又繼續開始每一天，原本這樣平凡的過下去就好，自己再過幾年也許就會忘記那個約定，也能開始嘗試與別人交往，但是偏偏崔秀彬出現了。

他抬起手腕看著手上的手鍊，崔秀彬每一年回來韓國都會在他房間床下的玩具盒裡藏一個手鍊當作他的生日禮物，讓他每一年都有手鍊可以替換，他有時也會取下來，當感覺自己當天的服裝不搭或者跑的新聞不適合就會取下，但當天晚上一定又會戴回去，最後這手鍊像是符咒，戴著他才能睡得著，知道他們要回來韓國，他也把手鍊戴著出來了。

要到什麼時候他才能丟棄這個手鍊呢？

其實他極為念舊，每一年的手練都被他放在盒子裡保存了下來，跟他的愛慕者們給他的紙條一起，這些心意他都不忍心丟到垃圾桶裡，但是他從來沒有說過，因為說出來大家也只會說跟他的外表不符，使他感到有些委屈而已。

但是，是不是應該跟崔秀彬做個了斷了，想到孩子也提醒了他，他們現在也都已經到達適婚年齡，的確不該再綁著彼此了，明天還是約他出來好好分手吧。

一邊想著一邊想將手鍊拿下來，但奈何自己一個人不僅很難戴上，連拿下來都很困難，崔然竣艱難的拆著手鍊，眼睛卻不受控制的逐漸堆積了水氣。

他還是如此的沒用。

忽然門口傳來密碼鎖的聲音，他趕緊坐起身抹了抹眼睛裡的霧氣，希望自己的眼睛沒有變紅，雖然金碩珍認識他很久了，看他一眼就能知道他的狀態，應該也瞞不過他，揉著眼睛正想跟從門口走來的金碩珍說他買了酒可以一起喝，但抬起頭看到來人的臉龐就愣住了。

崔秀彬成功開了密碼鎖，一踏進來就聞到酒的味道，走到客廳看到崔然竣在揉著泛紅的眼睛，他滿意的看著他抬頭與自己對視時那錯愕的樣子，他走到他面前示意崔然竣往旁邊坐一點，崔然竣也乖乖的往旁邊移了位置給他，但那錯愕的眼神始終跟著他。

「你買酒喝了？」

聽到崔秀彬的問話，崔然竣這才確認他不是因為喝了酒還傷心過度，把金碩珍看成了崔秀彬，他剛剛還一度以為自己病重了，只是拿下手鍊跟他提分手而已居然讓他這麼打擊，幸好這個人真的是崔秀彬，他還是正常的。

「等等，你為什麼在這裡？還知道碩珍哥家的密碼？」

「碩珍前輩給我的，他說他今天不回家。」

「什麼？碩珍哥什麼也沒跟我說！」

他居然背叛我！

崔然竣拿出手機想詢問，卻被一隻大手給奪過，他將手機扔到了一邊，崔然竣還想搶回來，但崔秀彬硬是阻擋了他，最後乾脆將他抱進懷裡。

「然竣哥，以前我沒話講，但我已經回來你身邊了，從現在開始你可以不要再逃避我了嗎？」

為了回到韓國他做了很多努力，包含取得韓國教師的資格，並且還要在首爾任教，首爾的競爭大，縱使是他也是失敗過好幾次，現在也累積一些作品跟獎項，他才得以回到他身邊的。

崔秀彬溫暖的懷抱還有他身上記憶裡的味道都讓崔然竣只能靜靜地待在他懷裡，感覺到自己其實是眷戀的，他就離他這麼近，好像回到小時候一樣，但他們已經長大了，不再是當年那個青澀的他們。

崔然竣忽然大力的推開他。

「我其實不懂你為什麼要這樣。」

「什麼意思？」

「我可以不再逃避你，但條件是我們分手吧。」

崔秀彬直視著崔然竣的眼睛，崔然竣深吸了口氣。

「我以前不就說了嗎？當兄弟我們還能輕鬆一點，我們本來就不該交往。」

崔秀彬的頭又開始發疼了，崔然竣的話全都鋒利的使他全身不舒服。

「然竣哥，你不喜歡我了嗎？」

崔然竣低著頭閃躲掉他的視線。「我喜不喜歡有什麼意義嗎？反正你最後的選擇都不是我。」

「什麼意思？」

崔然竣抬頭瞪著他。「你採訪的時候不是說了嗎？你想要跟你的伴侶和你的孩子一起讀你寫的書，這樣很好啊，你就儘管的去找人一起生你的孩子吧，反正我是生不出來的。」

崔秀彬這才想起這件事情，他望著崔然竣生氣的模樣微微笑了，他伸出手將他攬過，力道之強大，崔然竣的掙扎完全無效。

「我是想認養我們的孩子。」

聽到認養二個字，崔然竣這才瞪大眼睛安靜下來，崔秀彬見他停止掙扎才繼續說下去。

「我的伴侶指的就是你，我想跟你一起認養幾個小孩讀我寫的書，我們會一起把他們教育得很好，我是這麼想的。」

崔秀彬的話使崔然竣也想像了一下那個畫面，只是想像都覺得幸福。

原來是他誤會他了嗎？

「但你是故意的吧？故意講得這麼不清不楚想看我生氣的樣子？」

崔秀彬微微偏頭看著他。「但是你誤會我，你也不對吧，你就沒有把你自己當成我的伴侶嗎？」

聽他這麼說，崔然竣低下頭居然也覺得對他有些愧疚，畢竟也是自己誤會了他，還對他說了這麼多可能會傷害他的話，還想著要怎麼道歉，崔秀彬突然握住他的手，提起他的手腕，露出手鍊的時候崔然竣猛然想收回，卻被他扯著不放。

「你還戴著他卻捨得說要分手？」

崔然竣望著他的眼睛，嘆了口氣。「我剛剛就想拿下來的。」

「所以你眼眶才是紅的？」

崔秀彬將崔然竣的手放在自己手上把玩，他的手還是跟以前一樣，在他手上顯得嬌小，崔秀彬稍微使了點力將他拉進自己懷裡。

「然竣哥，這些年你過得好嗎？」

忽然被這樣溫柔的詢問了，崔然竣內心梗著的情緒也逐漸崩落，他在他懷裡搖了搖頭。

「不好。」

「為什麼？我看你IG過得挺精彩的。」

「因為我總是會想起你。」

崔秀彬聞言低身靠在他肩窩上。「但你從來沒聯繫過我。」

忙碌了一整天之後，偶爾會看著手機想著也許哪天會接到崔然竣的電話，但是果然從來沒有如願過，久了之後也都不期待了，但這反而讓他更在意了，這些年他也很遵守當時的約定，縱使有再曖昧的朋友也沒有答應交往過，雖然他也不知道崔然竣會不會早就忘記他了，但只要他不結婚都無所謂，他回韓國會嘗試著讓他重新選擇他的，就跟現在他待在自己懷裡一樣。

「我不知道該怎麼聯繫你，我怕我更會想念你，而你早就不喜歡我了。」

崔秀彬將自己的唇貼上他的脖頸，親吻他的喉結，一邊親一邊低聲笑著。

「我們總算有了一次默契，我也怕你不再喜歡我了。」

「嗯唔…」

崔然竣摀住了唇，他在自己頸肩上的親吻，還有他舌尖抵著他的喉結的啃吻都讓他渾身發癢著，這使他忍不住發出了聲音，崔秀彬看著他的反應更是撩起他的衣服，手在他衣服裡游走，若有似無的撫弄著他胸前的肌膚跟粉色的紅點，也許是崔然竣太久沒被人碰觸了，他在他身上的每一個動作都讓他敏感的顫抖著，他更加摀住了唇隱忍，崔秀彬在這時拉下他的手用嘴封住了他的唇，先是輕輕的啄吻上下唇瓣，然後才進而撬開他的唇齒，探入的更深更窒息，從他的吻裡嚐到了有些苦澀的酒精味道。

「然竣哥很愛喝酒嗎？我看你去夜店也喝得很盡興。」

崔秀彬笑著拿起一旁的酒，崔然竣想解釋自己其實很少去，但崔秀彬灌下了一大口酒之後，將他抵在沙發上肆意的將那些酒全餵入他口中，酒的嗆口夾帶著崔秀彬不斷挑起的唇舌，都讓崔然竣身體逐漸泛紅了，當兩人的唇稍微退開，有幾口酒來不急嚥下還從嘴角流了出來，崔秀彬望著他因為親吻而紅著臉瞇著眼睛的陶醉樣露出了一抹邪氣的笑容，這讓崔然竣心動的勾上了他的頸子。

「秀彬，我真的好想你。」

崔然竣的語氣帶著點委屈的撒嬌，崔秀彬忍不住又親了他一口，隨即鑽進他衣服裡親吻他的胸膛，在他以前曾留下過吻痕的位置一個一個又重新印了上去，在舌尖舔過他胸前的小巧又粉紅的乳首時，崔然竣敏感的顫抖著身子縮了會，崔秀彬圈緊了他的腰，順勢將他的衣服脫掉，肆意的啃咬他的乳首直到他在自己嘴裡綻放後變得又腫又紅。

「嗯唔…秀彬…別…一直舔…」

「然竣哥，這些年有別人這樣對你嗎？」

崔然竣猛烈搖著頭，想開口說些什麼，但是崔秀彬低身手口並用的逗弄著他敏感的雙乳首，身體湧出的熱度漸漸升高了，腦袋變得無法思考，在自己快要到達頂峰時掐緊了他的手臂，崔秀彬卻在這時放開了他，崔然竣恍惚的望著崔秀彬欣賞自己因為快感而失神的樣子，一種極度渴望滿足的慾望使他拉著崔秀彬手往自己的身下的褲子裡探去。

「秀彬……」

「然竣哥，你想要我怎麼做？」

崔然竣看著他壞心的笑容，彷彿自己不說他就什麼都不會做，他嘟起嘴在他耳邊輕聲道。

「握住他。」

崔秀彬順從的握住了他的分身。「就這樣？」

崔然竣難受的動了動身子。「呀~別欺負我…」

「只不過就是說出來而已，我希望你對我能跟對杋圭一樣坦率。」

其實他會讓崔杋圭錄下跟崔然竣視訊時的畫面，然後把影片傳給他，看著崔然竣天南地北的跟崔杋圭聊天，對崔杋圭自在笑著的模樣，他就感覺自己很淒慘，完全被他拋棄了，為什麼面對他時他無法這麼坦率，這是他的問題嗎？

「為什麼這時候提杋圭，我……嗯…別忽然…」

崔秀彬一邊啃咬他的乳首，一邊握著他的下身快速的套弄，雙重的刺激讓崔然竣嘴邊的呻吟再也藏不住了，耳邊崔然竣好聽的聲音跟氣息也使崔秀彬更肆無忌憚。

在他的想像裡他對他這麼做了無數次，但最後也只有他手上的空虛，崔然竣的體溫、聲音跟所有因他而起的反應都讓崔秀彬近乎要失去理智。

在崔然竣終於在他手上達到高潮，他喘著氣趴在崔秀彬肩上，崔秀彬用手上沾滿的液體往他的後庭探去，只是碰到他的屁股他就已經開始顫抖，探入手指的時候他更是乾脆咬緊了他的手臂，雖然手臂很疼，但崔秀彬也沒有停手。

「這麼輕易就能放進去，難道你──」

「我絕對沒有自己玩過，真的…嗯…啊…沒有…」

崔秀彬低聲笑了出來，其實他原本是要說他該不會與別人做過，但看樣子他是不用擔心了，一邊這麼想著一邊猛烈的抽動著手指，看著崔然竣因為自己的動作而引發的反應，他的身體還是和以前一樣美麗。

「秀彬，不行，我──」

「然竣哥，我喜歡你。」

崔秀彬的話語深情的讓崔然竣心動的又迎來了一次高潮，喘著氣微微睜開眼看著沙發上沾上了一點自己的體液，空氣裡瀰漫著淫靡的氣味。

崔然竣忽然醒來了。

他猛地的將崔秀彬用腳踹開來，快速的穿上了褲子，崔秀彬還錯愕著時，崔然竣拿了衛生紙就開始擦拭他們造成的髒亂。

「我們是瘋了嗎？這裡可是碩珍哥的家，我們怎麼可以在別人家這樣…」

崔然竣著急的收拾著，崔秀彬只好深吸口氣，拼命想點數學公式，試圖按耐自己下身燃燒的慾火，但抬頭看到崔然竣光滑的身子在自己眼前晃，他嘆了口氣撈過他的衣服將他拉過，重新把他的衣服套上，崔然竣近距離的望著他，崔秀彬的表情太過忍耐跟無奈，他忍不住笑了起來。

「你還笑，不都是你拉著我的手才變成這樣的嗎？」

「說得像是你沒有先吻我一樣。」

「不能在別人家這樣，那你是不是該回家了？」

崔然竣故作苦惱的想了一下，崔秀彬扁起嘴推了推他。

「難道你還想繼續逃避我嗎？」

崔然竣笑著反握住他的手，主動親上他的唇，崔秀彬看著崔然竣瞇著眼的笑容。

「你就離我這麼近，我也甩不掉你的。」

崔秀彬傾身吻了他一下。

「你是無法甩開我，要的話也是我甩你。」

「你說什麼？」

崔秀彬笑著擋下崔然竣的拳頭安撫的抱緊了他。

剛剛崔然竣露出的笑容讓他想起他們初次見面的時候，也許從那時候開始他們就甩不開彼此了，看著他也才能感受到他真的回來韓國了，

他真的回家了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊真的好難啊，結果反而是和好最難寫，然後感覺他們真的要賠前輩一組沙發了XDD  
> 只是覺得在別人家裡忍不住擦槍走火但又無法繼續挺萌的(秀彬:一點都不啊！


	20. Chapter 20

  
將箱子裡的東西一樣一樣的搬出來歸位，崔然竣看著一箱子自己以前送崔秀彬的衣服忍不住露出了笑容，這些衣服經過這麼多年都還是跟新的一樣，只有一種可能，就是他雖然沒在穿但都有好好保存，有在定期的整理這些衣服。  
  
在他回家後沒幾天，崔秀彬就搬回家來住了，媽媽還因此興高采烈的又打掃了一次本來就會定期打掃的房間，爸爸看起來也很開心的樣子，媽媽還常說他因為記者的工作忙碌，常常一跑現場就不回家，他們還感到寂寞的，現在終於崔秀彬回來陪他們，就像是第二個兒子回家了似的，一家人總算真正團聚了，看他們開心的樣子也令崔然竣微笑起來。  
崔然竣望向不遠處在電腦桌前目不轉睛的盯著螢幕打著遊戲的崔秀彬，這個久違的場景以後也會常常看見了，但不知道為什麼卻有些不真實，好像一碰觸就會像泡泡一樣破滅然後消失。  
  
「然竣哥，你怎麼了？」  
  
崔然竣回過神來就看到崔秀彬疑惑的看著自己的表情，他才發現自己不自覺的上前抱緊了他，他乾脆再捏了捏他柔軟的臉才笑著鬆開手。  
「沒事，你繼續打電動吧。」  
才想走開，一雙手環抱住他的腰將他勾了回來，然後將他抱到他身上趴坐著，忽然貼得很近崔然竣心中忍不住悸動著。  
「我還沒整理好你的東西耶，再不整理媽媽又要念你了，我就是她看不下去叫來幫你整理的。」  
崔秀彬依然打著鍵盤笑著。「但你以前不是很喜歡這樣嗎？」  
突然想起多年前他穿著女生制服勾引他的事情，此刻這樣靠在他身上崔然竣也還是掩不住的欣喜。  
「可是你這樣玩遊戲能專心嗎？」  
「不能，我要是想專心玩遊戲就不會抱著你了。」  
崔秀彬一邊說一隻手也不安分的游進他的衣服裡輕撩著他的後背，崔然竣敏感的因為癢縮了縮肩膀，但也沒有拒絕的意思。  
  
  
「然竣哥、秀彬哥，我可以跟你們借───然竣哥你沒事吧？」  
崔杋圭一打開房間就看到崔然竣有些狼狽的躺在地板上的模樣。  
崔然竣從地上爬起來，剛剛因為太慌張推開崔秀彬的力道太大，反作用力讓他往後摔在地板上，後腦杓硬生生撞到地板，看崔然竣吃疼的模樣，崔秀彬忍著嘴邊的笑就要將他扶起，崔杋圭卻比他更快的對崔然竣伸出手。  
  
「然竣哥，你要小心點啊。」  
崔然竣握住他的手才發現崔杋圭的手與記憶裡相比大得多，這才欣慰的望向他。「杋圭，你真的長大了耶，身高也變高了，雖然還是沒我高，你想從上往下看我是不可能的了。」  
「哥你真小心眼居然還記得那種願望。」  
「我對挑釁都記得很清楚。」  
「那才不是挑釁，不過我已經比太顯高了唷，以前還比他矮的。」  
「他肯定很不甘心。」  
「的確很不甘心，休寧也比他高了。」  
「休寧？是那個太顯的好朋友，每次太顯來找我時總是跟在後面的那個混血男孩嗎？」  
「是啊，我們三個現在也是好朋友了，可惜你都因為秀彬哥不回來見我，連視訊都是等我回日本才願意開，我都沒辦法第一時間跟你說我們去玩了什麼，現在我終於可以跟你說了！」  
  
崔杋圭說完就窩在崔然竣身邊開始從早上起床遇到了誰到他出門見到姜太顯跟休寧凱開始說起，崔杋圭的聒噪他也不是沒有領教過，但崔杋圭就在自己身邊少了網路延遲跟螢幕的限制，崔然竣也覺得感動的，但抬起頭就看到崔秀彬扁著嘴撐著頭不太開心的樣子，連按鍵盤跟滑鼠都按的特別大聲。  
  
這幾天他們雖然重新和好相聚了，但是他們周邊還是圍著許多人，崔杋圭因為太久沒見到他，更是黏他黏得緊，他們兩個人在這個家事實上一點獨處的時間都沒有，崔然竣也害怕讓他們的爸媽知道他們的關係，在家裡基本上就不能太親暱，除非像剛剛那樣只有兩個人在房間裡才可以，但崔杋圭也總是很會選時機的出來打擾他們。  
  
「哇，好睏，我今天可以跟然竣哥睡嗎？」  
看著崔杋圭睜著期盼的眼望著自己撒嬌的模樣，崔然竣忍不住將視線望向崔秀彬，崔秀彬瞇起眼正想出聲阻止崔杋圭，崔然竣卻用眼神阻止了他，這讓崔秀彬一臉的悶。  
「當然好啊，那你先去把棉被搬到我房間吧。」  
「好！」  
  
看著崔杋圭欣喜的跑開，崔然竣才想解釋，崔秀彬就先開口了。  
「很好啊，白天我們都要上班，晚上你還要跟那小鬼一起睡，我們什麼時候才能有獨處的時間？」  
「可是，杋圭也很久沒見到我了，我還一直覺得對他很抱歉的，每次你們回來他都見不到我，都特別委屈的跟我抱怨了。」  
「這是我比較委屈吧，我才是那個被你躲了十年連視訊都沒有的人，你就只對他感到抱歉？」  
提到這個崔然竣只能帶著歉意上前抱了抱崔秀彬。  
「可是你以後就在這裡，我們想什麼時候見面都可以，杋圭一個禮拜後就要回日本了，你就體諒一下吧。」  
崔秀彬無奈的推開他，其實要不是這樣他早就發作了，才不會忍到現在，可是為了能一直待在他身邊，他也付出了很多努力，如今卻還要把他讓給崔杋圭，就是覺得有點委屈。  
崔秀彬還嘟著嘴時，崔然竣在他唇上快速的印下一吻，崔秀彬還沒反應過來，他就蹦蹦跳跳的跑開了，崔秀彬也沒來得及拉住他，收回手之後他看著遊戲螢幕還是感到有些空虛。  
  
他們分開了十年如今再度確認了彼此的感情，但卻總是感到不踏實，似乎變得更渴望實質上的碰觸，好像要那樣才能完全擁有這段關係，其實崔然竣早上來吵醒自己，說他要去上班的時候他總是要很努力才能克制住把他綁在床上讓他哪裡都去不了的念頭，但現實就是他們都得乖乖過著他們的生活。  
但這麼長時間的分離的確讓他變得有些奇怪了，他甚至暗自埋怨崔然竣沒有因為他回來有任何改變。  
是他太不滿足，太任性了嗎？  
但是那又怎麼樣呢？對戀人有這種只希望他看著自己的渴望難道不行嗎？  
崔秀彬想了想，隨即按出了金碩珍的對話框，這個哥哥總是很樂意幫助他，甚至還會跟他匯報崔然竣今天又收到了多少愛心紙條跟咖啡，雖然上次他們在他家差點擦槍走火的事情沒被發現，但崔然竣總是對金碩珍很心虛，老拿這件事情當例子抱怨他，絕對不能做得太過火被發現。  
  
“碩珍前輩，然竣哥之後也許可以請一個禮拜的假嗎？”  
“你問這個要做什麼？”  
“就是……想問問。”  
“你是怕然竣用工作當藉口不跟你約會嗎？”  
薑還是老得辣，崔秀彬忍不住想著。  
”差不多吧。”  
“當然是可以的，然竣這個工作狂一年也沒放到幾次假，有時還超時上班，我也總建議他可以休息一下的，但他就是不聽，終於有個人可以把他拖出去玩了。”  
崔然竣這個哥做事情總是特別有毅力，對工作的責任心也異常的重，他也是猜得到會這樣的。  
“謝謝你，前輩。”  
  
崔秀彬從抽屜裡拿出二張機票，那是飛往濟州島的機票，而且他只有買兩張，雖然還沒告訴他，但他期望著他們可以一起去旅行，在旅行期間只有他們兩個人沒有別人，他可是很難得這麼浪漫的，希望崔然竣不要拒絕他才好，雖然就算他拒絕也是沒用的，他用綁的也要把他綁去。  
他只是希望，他們可以更多的去彌補這十年他們不在彼此身邊的時間，能更確實的拉近彼此的距離，不要再讓他感到這麼委屈了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文我是真的寫得很快樂，2020年快樂的事情也不是這麼多XD  
> 後面也就是寫一些自己的私心跟開個我此生從沒寫過的黃爆車(?)應該就差不多可以收了，還只是感謝大家願意看這麼長的文了！


	21. Chapter 21

崔然竣洗完澡躺上床，立即有個人纏上來躺在他腹部上，崔杋圭故意將全身的力量壓在他身上，讓崔然竣推了推他。

「呀，你可不是小孩子了，這樣壓著我還是很重的。」

崔杋圭無辜的嘟起嘴看著他。「跟然竣哥相比我還很年輕的！」

「好啊，那你就出去跟秀彬睡吧，別跟我這個老人睡了。」

「啊~然竣哥別這樣嘛，不過你有看到剛剛秀彬哥委屈的樣子嗎？哼，誰讓他在日本都欺負我，看我還不還擊回來。」

崔然竣看著崔杋圭笑著的臉。「你是故意的對吧？」

「故意什麼？」

「你是故意纏著我不給我們獨處時間好讓秀彬生氣的。」

崔杋圭看著崔然竣默默無語，崔然竣忍不住笑了。「你們兩兄弟還真是一點都沒變。」

「不過其實不是這樣唷。」

「嗯？」

崔杋圭從他身上爬起身，鑽進一旁的被窩裡靠著他的肩繼續說著。

「我纏著你不給你們獨處時間，是因為你是我的初戀吧。」

崔然竣突然僵直了身體，他震驚的轉過頭，看到崔然竣這個反應崔杋圭卻低聲笑了。

「放心吧，那不過就是小時候的事情了，我很早就知道你跟秀彬哥是相愛的，之後就沒有再想過這件事了，就是想鬧秀彬哥而已。」

聽到崔杋圭這麼說，崔然竣這才鎮定下來，他真的一點都沒想過崔杋圭會有喜歡自己的可能，崔秀彬跟他吃醋生氣他也只覺得莫名其妙的。

「但是，秀彬哥為了回來韓國真的很努力唷，他初期日文還沒有這麼精通，一直拜託我幫他翻譯，對我感到愧疚自己也很努力，我有一次被他煩得受不了問他不過就是個大學幹嘛要讀得這麼認真，他說他就是因為讀這個大學才跟你分開的，他也跟你約定好了要好好過彼此的生活，在我看來他所有的努力都是為了你，只是他什麼都不說而已。」

靜靜的聽著崔杋圭的話，崔然竣心頭一陣的暖但又一陣的疼，這些年他並沒有忘記他，還真的為此而付出努力，但他只因為不想讓自己受傷所以不願接近他，金碩珍每次都會罵他對崔秀彬太過份，還有媽媽也會勸他見崔秀彬一面，他也依然沒有為了他付諸勇氣。

「其實要是秀彬不再回頭找我，或者他已經跟誰結為連理，我都不會怪他的，但那只是因為我是個自私的人吧，雖然我在這裡也很不好過，你相信我十年來都沒有跟任何人交往過嗎？只因為他要我遵守約定。」

崔杋圭望著崔然竣，他們這幾年都沒有斷了聯繫，他等於是夾在他們之間的角色，但他看得出來他們從來沒有不在乎彼此過，越是在乎才會越害怕受傷，崔然竣就完全不會不捨得結束跟他的視訊。

「我看著秀彬哥也時常覺得他很厲害的，我現在也有想要好好對待的人，也想要努力的留在他身邊，我真的會很努力的！」

「那個人是太顯吧？」

「嗯？然竣哥你怎麼知道！」

看著崔杋圭震驚的表情，崔然竣覺得他可愛的牽住他的手。

「你沒有發現你很常提起太顯嗎？說不定其實你的初戀根本不是我的，是你誤會了。」

「是這樣嗎？可是我問秀彬哥的時候，他也覺得我對你的感情是戀愛的。」

崔然竣差點被來不及嚥下的口水嗆到，他咳了幾聲，崔杋圭拍了拍他的後背。

「原來他就是知道這件事才不時提到你嗎？剛剛也跟我生氣了。」

崔杋圭不好意思的吐了吐舌。「是秀彬哥先問我的，我本來也沒想說的，你也知道他那個人其實很奸詐吧，他真要套我的話我也沒辦法。」

想到崔秀彬還會繼續跟他賭氣下去，崔然竣忽然有點頭痛。

崔然竣發現身邊的人越來越安靜了，轉頭看果然崔杋圭已經靠著他睡著了，他將他的被子拉好才將小夜燈給關了。

其實崔秀彬如此吃醋跟介意他也不是完全感到困擾的，他還是和以前一樣，只要能感受到崔秀彬是喜歡自己的就會為此感到開心跟甜蜜，現在他就在他身邊了，他會好好珍惜他的。

＊

崔秀彬發現崔然竣這幾天總是可憐兮兮的在他身邊圍繞著，硬是扯著他的衣尾不放，那模樣很像跟著主人撒嬌的可愛小貓咪，但是崔秀彬一想到他要自己忍耐崔杋圭的事情就覺得生氣，他越是不理他把他扯開，他就越是跟得緊，這也讓崔秀彬不時在背地裡偷笑。

因為快要回去日本了，崔杋圭跑去找姜太顯的時間也變長，兩個人總算有了一點獨處的時間。

「秀彬啊~」

「別叫我。」

「你可以別生氣了嗎？我都這樣低聲下氣的了。」

崔秀彬將遊戲退了出來直視著崔然竣。「你都可以因為崔杋圭不要我了，我還不能生氣？」

崔然竣一把抱住了他，崔秀彬想推開他，他也硬是抱著。「杋圭跟我說了，他說他的初戀是我，所以你才這麼在意嗎？」

被崔然竣抱住，崔秀彬也忍不住將手覆在他腰上，將他抱緊了。

「你是不是覺得我很任性？」

崔然竣想了想。

他一回來就不斷影響他原本的生活，這點的確是蠻任性的。

「你超任性。」

崔秀彬聞言就想推開他，但又立即被崔然竣將他的手拉回自己腰上。

「但是我很喜歡。」

聽著他軟聲甜蜜的撒嬌語氣，崔秀彬也只能嘆了口氣。

「不只是他而已，比起別人你要優先選擇我啊，我才是你的男友不是嗎？」

「我一直都是優先選擇你啊，不然我早就跟別人交往了。」

提到這個崔秀彬拉開他，認真的看著他。「你真的有遵守跟我的約定嗎？」

「當然啊，反倒是你根本沒有遵守吧？你老實說！」

「我真的沒有跟別人交往過，一個都沒有過！」

「真的？你也從來沒去過聯誼嗎？我看日本漫畫聯誼不是都很多的嗎？」

「你不也是會上夜店嗎？」

「那只是同事邀約的，我除了喝酒什麼也沒做過，而且碩珍哥去我才會去的。」

「我也只是被人抓去湊數的，我對聯誼一點興趣都沒有。」

「是這樣嗎？」

「當然啊！」

看著彼此的眼睛，他們忽然同時笑了出來，兩個人同時把彼此抱得更緊。

在乎過去也沒有任何意義，反正他們現在已經能夠這樣擁抱彼此，這就足夠了吧。

「不過…」崔然竣拉下了崔秀彬不安分的想滑進他衣服裡的手。「爸媽還在外面，絕對不可以。」

「你忍著別出聲不就好了嗎？」

「問題不就是我忍不了嗎？」

崔秀彬瞄了眼崔然竣嘟著紅唇委屈不已的臉，他撫著他的後頸給了他一個深吻，崔然竣也漸漸的沉溺在這個吻裡，崔秀彬依依不捨的離開他的唇，看著他被自己吻的失神的模樣。

「我們以前都還要假裝親密特意演給媽媽看，現在卻深怕他們發現。」

「其實比起我爸媽，我還比較擔心你爸媽會反對的。」

崔秀彬想了想，這可能也是需要一些溝通跟勇氣的，他嘆了口氣將下巴靠在崔然竣肩窩上。

「知道了，我在家什麼事都不會做的，所以…」

「所以？」

「然竣哥，我們去濟州島旅行吧，只有我們兩個人。」

崔然竣傻了一會，還搞不清楚狀況，崔秀彬已經從抽屜裡拿出機票。

「我已經訂好機票了，日期就給你決定吧。」

「我、我嗎？」

「嗯，我已經跟碩珍前輩確認過了，他說你是絕對可以請假的。」

「哇，碩珍哥又背叛我，到底誰才是跟他相處了十年的後輩啊！」

聽到這句話崔秀彬有些在意的挑眉看著他。「所以你會跟我一起去吧？」

看著崔秀彬認真的表情，崔然竣也笑著點頭了。

「只是最近大新聞比較多，要先跑完才能請假，你得等我。」

「唉，你以為我等你等了幾年了，還差這點時間嗎？但你不能故意拖延時間不跟我去！」

看著手上的機票，崔秀彬想跟他一起去旅行這件事情雖然很平凡，但崔然竣有些感動，感覺自己充分的被愛著。

崔然竣笑著點頭。「我知道了。」

反正他也很久沒有放假了，是也該休息一下了，就說崔秀彬總是不斷的影響著他每一個決定，只是他也總是心甘情願的被他影響著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章好像沒什麼重點就是跑個流程然後一直摟摟抱抱而已XD  
> 2020年也快要過了呢，先跟AO3的大家說聲新年快樂了！


	22. Chapter 22

送崔杋圭回去日本的那天，崔秀彬心情顯得好多了，這讓崔杋圭有些悶悶不樂，一邊拉著崔然竣一邊對崔秀彬扮鬼臉。

「就知道秀彬哥你有然竣哥就不要弟弟了。」

崔秀彬一把將崔杋圭拉開崔然竣身邊。「你要是不故意跟我作對我會這樣對你嗎？」

「你就是偏心！」

「喔？你還記得我手機裡有你小學時背著娃娃到處跑的照片嗎？要我發給你朋友們看看嗎？」

「哼，我都還沒說你偷偷收藏了然竣哥跟我視訊的影片呢！」

崔杋圭的話讓三個人同時僵在機場大廳裡面面相覷著，崔杋圭發現自己說溜嘴轉身推著行李就要逃走，崔秀彬心虛地說著自己要跟父母道別跟著要跑，身後一雙手迅速將他們兩個人拉了回來。

崔然竣衝著他們笑著，笑得很燦爛卻讓他們內心發寒。

「你們給我說清楚，什麼視訊影片？」

「還不就是秀彬哥太想見你，你又不理他，他才強迫我錄給他的，我也是受害者！」

崔秀彬瞪了崔杋圭一眼。「你還真夠義氣，全都說了。」

「我才不想跟你一起死。」

崔然竣聞言只是看著正跟崔杋圭打鬧著的崔秀彬，突然湧上的愧疚感讓他想上前擁抱他，但又硬是忍住了，發現他不說話，兩兄弟一同轉頭看向他。

「然竣哥，你生氣啦？」

崔杋圭小心翼翼的詢問，崔然竣只是搖搖頭，此時父母也來催促他登機了，跟著崔秀彬和他的父母道別，崔秀彬的父母還讓他以後跟著崔秀彬一起回來日本玩，他形同是他們的第三個兒子，他們會好好招待他的，崔然竣笑著點頭了。

送走依依不捨的崔杋圭，兩個人走出機場外，崔然竣特別安靜讓崔秀彬感到焦躁，他也知道自己偷看他跟崔杋圭視訊的影片很不好，但他就是很好奇他的生活也很想念他，最後他主動拉住了他。

「然竣哥，我真的不是故意這樣做的，我會全刪掉的。」

崔然竣望著他，微微笑了。「我沒生氣，只是覺得你有點可憐。」

崔秀彬嘆了口氣。「你就知道我有多委屈了。」

「秀彬啊，對不起。」 

因為他的自私讓他感到不安所以他才會這樣做的吧。

崔秀彬望著他愧疚的模樣，將他拉進自己懷裡，溫柔的揉了揉他的髮。

其實崔然竣也成了他在日本努力的動力，以前也許真的會感到委屈跟埋怨，但現在想來也正因為有他的存在他才能變成一個更好的人吧。

「然竣哥，未來也一直在我身邊吧。」

崔秀彬在他耳邊的話讓崔然竣點頭了。

「好。」

在誰都沒看到的時候牽起手，希望再也不要放開彼此了。

＊

崔秀彬最近變得很忙，二周前他開始接任班級導師，除了要準備教材、迅速熟悉班上的學生以外還有一些行政業務必須交代，小學一年級的孩子們十分淘氣對新來的導師有各種好奇的問題，下課時間就時常圍繞著他問他一些不著邊際的問題，除了基本身家調查以外還會無厘頭的問他怎麼樣才可以近視他想像老師一樣戴眼鏡，每每都讓他失笑不知道該如何回答，他其實近視不深，就是看遠方較小的字會比較吃力，只在學校才會戴眼鏡，在家裡他通常是不戴的。

終於到了放學時間，孩子們總算都離開學校，他走回自己的辦公室，一踏進去就看到兩個一高一矮的可愛男孩子在他辦公桌前等著他，他一眼就認出是自己班上的學生，他不禁感到有些擔心，依照他在日本的經驗，孩子們會特地來辦公室找老師都不會有什麼好事的，他立即走上去詢問。

「你們怎麼了嗎？」

孩子們一轉頭看到他就全都亮著清澈閃亮的眼睛看著他，看得崔秀彬心頭一陣融化，小學一年級的孩子眼神不像大人那般複雜，純淨且明亮，這也是他喜歡跟孩子們相處的原因之一，光是跟他們眼神接觸聽著他們的童言童語都會讓他感到治癒，還有他們對於一百八十五公分的他來說全都嬌小的像個走動的小麵團，總是能激起他想好好培育他們長大的心情。

「秀彬老師，其實我們兩個有問題想問您。」

一個男孩豪不猶豫的說著，另一個較高的男孩則躲在他身後點著頭。

雖然剛接下專任導師沒多久，但崔秀彬很努力的記住了孩子們的名字，比較矮的那個男孩叫做朴綜星，躲在他身後較高比較靦腆的男孩叫朴成訓，他還特別記得他們的背景資料，因為這兩個男孩的身世比較特殊一點，剛交接的時候原本負責的老師還特別跟他說了他們兩個人的狀況，說他們無父無母，是來自同一個孤兒院的小孩，因為如此他們從幼稚園一直到上小學都不曾分開過，學校都特意把他們安排在一起了。

「怎麼了嗎？」

崔秀彬溫柔的詢問讓朴綜星跟朴成訓對視了一眼，然後才深吸了口氣像是壯士斷腕般的開口。

「老師，也許…我們兩個可以跟您借錢嗎？」

「嗯？為什麼要借錢？」

崔秀彬眨了眨眼，剛剛才覺得孩子們純淨的，現在馬上就要跟他談錢這麼現實的東西。

朴綜星低下頭來，支支吾吾的，耳根子開始變紅了。

「因為要辦校外教學了，我們兩個雖然很想去，但是院長說可能很困難，連比我們大一歲的羲承哥去年也都放棄去校外教學了，但我們真的很想去，所以我就提議來向老師您借錢，我們可以不吃午餐，慢慢還您的，雖然可能會還得很慢……」

朴綜星越說越沒自信，聲音慢慢變得又弱又小，崔秀彬望著他們忽然的感到心疼，這兩個孩子還這麼小卻要擔心這樣的問題，他們不能跟別的孩子一樣理所當然的期待校外教學，記得他們這次校外教學是去愛寶樂園，每個孩子們都期待著那一天的，但他們比起期待也許是失望的心情更甚，崔秀彬忍不住嘆了口氣，聽到他嘆氣朴成訓暗下了眼神，拉了拉朴綜星的外套。

「算了啦，我們果然還是不該這樣為難老師的，我們走吧。」

朴成訓拉著朴綜星就要走，崔秀彬連忙將他們拉回自己眼前。

「等等，我不會感到為難的，我出錢讓你們去吧，你們不用還也沒關係的。」

聽到崔秀彬這樣說，兩個孩子著急的搖頭。

「不可以不還，院長說我們要當個懂得珍惜與回報的人，我們不可以白吃白喝的，如果是這樣那還不如不要去。」

看著兩個孩子堅持的眼神，崔秀彬被他們的良好家教跟善良感動了一陣，但想想他無償付錢讓他們去的確也不太好，他轉念一想。

「不然這樣吧，我出錢讓你們去校外教學，但這次期末考要是你們考上班上前十名這筆錢就當作獎勵，但要是沒達成還是得還我錢，這樣如何？」

聽到崔秀彬的話，朴綜星自信滿滿的點頭了，朴成訓卻有些慌張，他眉頭緊蹙著好像遇到了什麼人生大難題，他拉了拉朴綜星。

「這樣好嗎？」

朴綜星豪不猶豫的笑著點頭。

「放心吧，我們一定辦得到的！」

朴成訓皺著眉擔憂的望著他。「可是我比較擔心你辦不到。」

「欸，你對我也太沒自信了吧！」

朴成訓悄悄嘆了口氣。「好吧。」

朴成訓的反應讓朴綜星委屈的癟起嘴來。「可惡，我就做給你們看，秀彬老師，我一定辦得到的！！」

崔秀彬看到朴成訓在朴綜星背後偷偷笑起來，他忽然想起了他跟崔然竣的小時候，他欣慰的笑了笑。

「你們就放心的去校外教學吧。」

兩個孩子開心的點頭隨即遞交了校外教學申請書，對他拼命道謝，九十度鞠躬之後就手拉手跑走了，崔秀彬看著兩個人的名字還有同一個孤兒院機構名跟地址沉思了一會。

他跟崔然竣也都算是家境不錯的小孩，至少在他們的成長經歷裡從來沒有為了錢而煩惱過，但不是每個孩子都這麼無憂無慮的，這卻使他感到心疼跟在意，這件事情也就這樣一直擱在他心上，上課時也不時會想起來。

整理得差不多，他滿是疲憊的回到家已經是晚上九點多了，一走近家門就發現門口放了一袋東西，他好奇的將袋子裡的東西拿出來看，一拿出來他就嚇傻了。

在他手上的是一個殘破不堪的娃娃，像是被人劃了好幾刀，娃娃的頭上跟身體都沾滿了紅色的像是血的液體，他將娃娃翻過背面，上頭還用紅筆寫著去死二個字。

崔秀彬嚇得將娃娃重新塞回袋子裡，急急忙忙的就衝進家裡。

「秀彬，你回來啦，你怎麼了？」

媽媽見崔秀彬神色緊張連忙問著。

「媽，那個…家門口被放了一個沾滿血的娃娃，這是怎麼回事？」

難道在他離開的十年其實崔然竣的家境變差了，他們欠了高利貸現在被追債嗎？到底這十年這個家發生了什麼事情，而他居然全都不知情。

媽媽探頭看了一下崔秀彬手上的袋子，稀鬆平常的點點頭。

「啊~又來了啊，你放著就好，我等會包好再拿去回收，這麼可怕的東西可別嚇到別人了。」

媽媽過於輕鬆的回應彷彿家門口放了個染血的娃娃跟放份報紙一樣平常，他傻了一會才開口。

「媽，這到底怎麼回事？」

媽媽看著崔秀彬充滿疑惑的樣子笑了笑。

「這個啊，你去問然竣吧，放這袋子的人肯定跟蹤了他，才會知道他剛跑完一個新聞，現在正在房裡補眠的。」

聽到這句話，崔秀彬想也不想的就走上樓往崔然竣的房裡走，媽媽看著他的背影無奈的搖了搖頭，她是早已放棄了，但願崔秀彬能讓崔然竣稍微有點危機意識就好。

＊

崔秀彬打開崔然竣房間的燈，崔然竣果然將自己埋在被窩裡睡著覺，他一把將被子給拉開來，崔然竣卻絲毫沒有轉醒，只是迷迷糊糊的因為感到寒冷，伸手想將被子給撈回來，崔秀彬坐在他身邊握住他的手將他拉起。

「然竣哥，你起來一下。」

「幹嘛？」

「我有問題問你。」

「不要吵我，我好累…」

崔秀彬知道他都是用生命在跑新聞的，他也不想吵他但這件事情實在事關重大，他一定要好好問清楚。

「然竣哥，你常常收到染血的娃娃嗎？」

崔然竣一聽到這句話就驚醒了過來，他睜開眼睛跟崔秀彬對視，伸出手就要拿過袋子，但崔秀彬檔下了他的手。

「到底怎麼回事？剛剛媽媽一臉平常的要我來問你，這是很常發生的事情嗎？」

崔然竣望著他一臉不問到解答不會罷休的模樣，他嘆了口氣點點頭。

「嗯，大概一個禮拜會收到二、三次吧，上次還收過染血的刀還有玩具手槍，一開始還有報警的，但是現在我們也都見怪不怪了，反正他也沒辦法真的傷害我們。」

崔秀彬越聽眉頭皺得越緊。「誰在威脅你？你知道原因？」

「記者多少會擋到別人的路，不只是我，有些前輩也會的，雖然我專挑別人不敢報的新聞報，比較嚴重一點，但有太顯在我不會有事的。」

「太顯？為什麼有他在不會有事？」

「我沒說過嗎？他們家是黑道世家喔，太顯現在也掌管著一家企業，年紀比我小卻很厲害的，他人好說會保護我，讓我不用擔心人身安全。」

崔然竣一邊說著一邊望向崔秀彬凝重的表情，他伸出手搓了搓他的酒窩處。

「你幹嘛露出這種表情，不會有事的啦，我都當這麼多年的記者了，要出事早就出事了，他們就是動不了我所以不甘心想嚇嚇我而已。」

崔然竣不以為意的態度讓崔秀彬眉頭始終無法鬆開。

他都不知道這十年他是這樣過日子的，收到威脅還成為了日常，反而是他大驚小怪了，關於崔然竣還有多少事情是他不知道的？

看崔秀彬臉色沉重，崔然竣觀察著他撒嬌般的靠了上去，剛剛睡醒從被窩裡出來他也覺得有點冷，索性把手伸進他外套裡靠在他懷裡。

「嚇到你了嗎？對不起啦，這種事情我應該提早跟你說的，但我們最近不是都挺忙的嗎？我忘了。」

崔然竣縮在自己外套裡的溫暖還有撒嬌的語氣也只能讓崔秀彬嘆氣了。

「我離開你太久了，你不跟我說我就什麼都不知道。」

崔然竣垂下了眼，每當崔秀彬介意他的失聯他就感到愧疚。

「那我會用我一輩子的時間一件一件說給你聽的。」

「聽起來你瞞了我很多事情？」

崔然竣嘟起嘴來，打了他胸膛一下。「你才瞞了我很多呢，而且還遠在日本我也無從查證。」

「去查吧，你不是記者嗎？」

「我是記者不是徵信社！」

崔秀彬被他的反應逗樂，他再度抱穩了他。

「不過，這是什麼？」

崔然竣從他外套口袋裡拿出二張紙，那是崔秀彬順手放進口袋裡的校外教學申請表，他忘了把他拿出來就帶回來了，崔然竣看著上頭的地址眨了眨眼。

「這個機構跟地址，他們住在孤兒院嗎？」

「你知道？」

「嗯，這家孤兒院歷史悠久，我之前跑新聞也有去拜訪過。」

崔秀彬好奇的看著他。「為什麼會去拜訪？」

「不是什麼壞事，是因為他們教出的孩子是個成功人士，我們做他的專題報導才去蒐集資料而已。」

「你早說麻，我還以為要開始上演殺人推理劇了。」

「喔？我跑社會新聞有很多殺人推理劇喔，你要聽嗎？我一件一件說給你聽。」

「這倒不必了。」

「但你幹嘛把他們兩個的資料偷偷帶回來？是要收藏可愛學生的資料？」

崔秀彬失笑。「你怎麼講得我好像是個變態老師。」

崔然竣用肯定的眼神看著他。「我看漫畫說你這叫做正太控！」

崔秀彬報復性的捏了下他的臉頰，崔然竣掙扎著把他的手揮開。

「才不是這樣，他們因為沒錢不能去校外教學所以跟我借錢，但又堅持不讓我白白出錢，所以我讓他們考上前十名就不用還錢了，只是覺得有點在意吧。」

崔然竣望著他點點頭。「既然在意那就去家庭訪問吧。」

「家庭訪問？」

「嗯，你不是也才剛接專任老師嗎？正好有理由去家庭訪問的，可以好好了解他們。」

「但是我不知道這家孤兒院在哪裡。」

「那我陪你去吧，我順便可以去看看以前認識的孩子們，雖然希望他們已經不在了，時間你再跟我說。」

「你真的要陪我去家庭訪問？」

「嗯。」崔然竣豪不猶豫的點頭。「不可以嗎？」

崔秀彬點頭。「當然可以，就當作約會吧。」

聽到約會二個字，崔然竣突然意識到自己好像在找他約會似的，他趕緊低頭想隱藏自己害羞的表情，崔秀彬則抓著他不讓他躲，偏頭看著他的反應。

「只是說約會你就這麼開心嗎？」

崔然竣搖搖頭。「誰開心了，而且誰約會去孤兒院的？」

「有啊。」

「誰？」

「我們。」

「呀！」

重新抱緊彼此，崔然竣不由得開始期待起那一天，他們從小無時無刻都黏在一起，也從來沒有特地去哪裡玩過，就算去玩也都有爸媽帶著，那時也還沒確認關係，交往後他們也沒時間單獨出去，之後就這麼分開了十年，雖然身為戀人但他們從來沒有約會過，兩個人約定好一起去某個地方，只是想想也都讓他感到幸福和期待，崔然竣看了眼崔秀彬，他因為太疲憊已經靠著他瞇著眼睡著了，他悄悄的湊上在他唇上輕輕的親了一下，接著將他的手掌攤開扣住他的手指頭，崔秀彬本能的收緊手指，與他十指緊扣著，靠著彼此他們一起睡著了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我現在一打開這篇故事就覺得有一陣治癒的香氣  
> 我還寫更多N嗨孩子們還有彬竣有愛互動QQ  
> 我真的越寫越長了該怎麼辦，十萬字預備！


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--擔心會有點拉郎，還是警示一下，內有些許金碩珍與崔然竣的感情描寫，不適者可能需避開XD

崔然竣感覺自己這幾個月都無法集中精神在工作上，每天都只想早點回家，喜歡推開家門能看見崔秀彬的身影，還有他原本冷清的房間裡會堆積著屬於他的物品，他會坐在電腦桌前專心的打著遊戲，玩輸的時候會反應極大的發出各種不甘心的喊聲，他會躺在他床上專心的看著影片，直到崔秀彬終於結束遊戲記得上床來親吻他，雖然他們依然堅守著防線，父母在家的時候不能踰矩，基本的擁抱親吻以後他就會快速的逃回自己房間，崔秀彬一開始還會用無奈又哀怨的眼神看著他，後來也都不期望了，還會主動停手讓他逃回去，但崔然竣卻發現自己一天比一天更渴求他，他會捨不得結束崔秀彬的吻，不想回自己的房間，但是不知道是不是他的錯覺，總覺得媽媽比之前更常來房間裡找他們，半夜甚至會開他的房門，只為了確認他還在房裡睡覺，吃飯的時候媽媽看他們的眼神也與以往的欣慰不同，反倒像是要抓出什麼證據似的盯著他們看，這更讓崔然竣不敢掉以輕心。

「真的不能讓爸媽發現嗎？」

崔秀彬在他肩窩上問著他，他搖搖頭推開他。「我爸媽發現了肯定你爸媽也會知道的，所以不行。」

「為什麼？」

「要是他們不支持我們，我們就無法在一起了，說不定你還會被他們帶回日本去的。」

崔秀彬望著他，也只能默默的重新將他拉回懷裡。

其實他對於向自己父母出櫃這件事情也充滿了不安，無法預料他們會是什麼反應，雖然要是他堅持父母也拿他無可奈何，決定回來韓國工作他也花了一些時間才說服父母，也是他堅定的態度讓他們無法反對，但出櫃這件事情還是事關重大，他們也都只能強迫自己先不要去想而已。

對於崔秀彬的沉默，崔然竣也能理解的，誰也不想在戀人跟父母之間做選擇，這也太困難了，但是總有一個想法不時的就會浮現在腦中，

如果被你父母反對的話，你會拋下我走掉吧。

越是這麼想他就越是害怕，他好不容易才找回這些幸福的畫面，他不想再失去他了，為了還能繼續待在他的身邊，這點忍耐也不算什麼了。

「啊，然竣，你要下班了嗎？」

崔然竣剛結束一段採訪，正想上公務車回電視台的辦公室，金碩珍從後頭叫住他。

「我今天開車來的，反正也順路，不如我直接送你回家吧。」

崔然竣喜出望外的立即跑向金碩珍，瞇眼笑著。

「就知道前輩對我最好了！」

金碩珍開了車門，崔然竣立即熟練的坐上副駕駛座，如果採訪太晚金碩珍也會這樣送他回家。

「你怎麼也開始叫我前輩了。」

「秀彬不都這樣叫你嗎？你是他的好前輩，所以老是出賣我。」

金碩珍笑了笑。「你也不想想你對他多壞，我只是替你彌補他而已，我是在幫你。」

「我有對他很壞嗎？……好吧，是有點吧，但他也綁了我十年，碩珍哥你不是最清楚的嗎？我拒絕了多少人，還被打過巴掌的。」

「還不是你到處留情的態度才讓人誤會的，現在你的秀彬回來了，你最好收斂點，不然他肯定受不了。」

「哼，他八成比我還厲害的，你不知道他以前學生時代只要被他看過一眼的人，都會來家裡附近徘迴，是被我嚇走的。」

想起這件事情崔然竣滿是得意，而且崔秀彬絲毫沒有察覺。

「有你說的這麼誇張嗎？」

「至少對我來說就是這麼誇張！」

金碩珍看著崔然竣還很埋怨的樣子覺得可愛的笑了笑，隨即發現他又忘了繫安全帶，趁停紅燈的時候伸出手拍了拍他的腦袋。「把安全帶繫上，每次都忘了。」

崔然竣看了眼金碩珍。

雖然他拒絕了很多人，也不曾跟任何人交往過，但對於一直在他身邊總是幫助他很多的金碩珍，他也不免愛慕過他的，事實上金碩珍不只對他這麼好，他總是一邊碎念著一邊照顧著大家，自己只是他的可愛後輩之一而已，他知道金碩珍早已心有所屬，而且也是個男性，他也才能對他坦白自己與崔秀彬的感情，他對他的依賴可能早已超乎自己的想像，而且金碩珍在某些地方跟崔秀彬很相像，看著他與別人興奮的談論著遊戲時笑著的側臉，那一瞬間總會讓他想起崔秀彬，同樣喜歡吃東西，同樣喜歡說些欺負他的話卻也照顧著他，他有時會感嘆的想，就連自己曾動心的人都有著崔秀彬的影子，他依然無法忘記他吧。

但暗戀金碩珍這件事情也從沒有被他好好正視過，至少因為崔秀彬的緣故，他也只是沉澱在內心裡，也不曾積極的做過些什麼，他也時常很感激金碩珍一路以來的關照的。

就在胡思亂想之際也到家了，崔然竣才發現外頭開始下起大雨了。

「啊，我後座有傘，我幫你撐吧，要是感冒了你的新聞還要我跑，我反而麻煩呢。」

金碩珍豪不遲疑的下車到後車廂拿了雨傘，接著就撐著傘拉開他的車門讓他出來。

崔然竣知道他雖嘴上這樣說，但他只是捨不得見他淋雨而已，待在他的傘下他對著金碩珍笑了。

「前輩。」

「你還是叫我碩珍哥我比較習慣啦。」

「碩珍哥，一直以來都很謝謝你，我跟秀彬能和好也是受你幫助了。」

「道什麼謝，你跟我都幾年的交情了，我把你當作我的親弟弟，你能獲得幸福我是最開心的了。」

任誰都看得出來崔然竣最近總是一臉幸福洋溢的，他甚至從沒看過崔然竣這個樣子，這十年他把全副的精力都放在工作上，但現在看來那只是他用來逃避沒有崔秀彬導致的寂寞而已，所以他把自己的生活塞得滿滿的，不讓自己有落單的機會，這種感情也著實堅定，他也才會插手幫忙的。

「碩珍哥，還是謝謝你，開車回去小心點，明天見啦！」

「嗯。」

崔然竣看著金碩珍的車駛離才轉身要進屋就發現崔秀彬也站在家門玄關處看著他，他的外套被雨水沾濕了，手裡還拿著傘，應該也是剛到家而已，崔然竣一見到他就笑著湊近他。

「難得我們會一起到家。」

崔秀彬沒說話只是盯著他看，崔然竣疑惑的更湊近他的臉，忽然拉近的距離讓崔秀彬擋下了他。

「你今天回來得比較早？」

「嗯，因為碩珍哥有開車。」

「碩珍前輩真的很照顧你吧。」

其實崔秀彬私下會跟金碩珍聯繫，除了是追回崔然竣需要他的幫助以外，他也從金碩珍那裡聽聞了崔然竣對於那些追求者從不動心的事情，從言談中他總能感覺到金碩珍很了解崔然竣，他也很寵愛他這個後輩，崔然竣周遭的人都會與他很要好，前後輩互相關照也是正常的事情，他在日本也受到不少前輩幫助，他原本不以為意的，但在看到剛剛他們撐傘時崔然竣對著金碩珍的眼神跟笑容後，他就沒來由的從內心裡升起一股鬱悶，崔然竣的眼神帶著些愛慕，原來他會這樣注視著的人不是只有自己而已。

「…彬、秀彬？」

「什麼？」

「你有在聽我說話嗎？」

「你說什麼？」

崔然竣沒好氣的甩開他的手要走開，崔秀彬趕緊將他拉回。「我會好好聽的，你快說。」

「我們明天要去家庭訪問對吧？我為了你請了一天的假唷，但我要先去電視台跟碩珍哥碰面，所以我們先約在公車站見面吧。」

「……你連休假都想去見前輩啊。」

聽到崔秀彬說得輕細的話語，他忍不住捏著他的臉頰，但隨即被崔秀彬略帶煩燥的揮開。

「你在想什麼啊，是有個稿子我來不及今天給他，所以明天才得拿去給碩珍哥的。」

崔秀彬沒理會他逕自在餐桌前坐下，崔然竣聞到食物的味道也匆匆的坐到他身邊，媽媽還背對著他們專心的在準備料理。

「然竣哥。」

「什麼？」

崔然竣盯著食物有些入迷，才想轉頭崔秀彬的臉就在自己眼前放大，下一秒唇就被吻住了，崔秀彬托住了他的下巴使他的嘴唇微啟，崔秀彬的舌尖很快的竄入他的嘴裡勾纏著，崔然竣被這個吻嚇著了，想到媽媽還在離他們不遠的廚房裡隨時都會轉過身，他急得想推開他，但崔秀彬使力固定住他的手，吻得更加粗魯而深入，他的舌在他嘴裡糾纏著他不放，他也被吻得漸漸無力抗拒，直到崔秀彬終於願意放開他。

被吻得暈呼呼的，崔然竣喘著氣定了定神才發現媽媽早就不在廚房裡了，意識到這件事情他生氣的一把抓住了崔秀彬的衣領。

「你幹嘛突然這樣！！」

崔秀彬嘴角的笑帶著些壞心。

「放心，我有在注意的。」

「可惡，今天不去找你了！」

「那我去找你？」

「我會鎖房門的！」

「好啊，你鎖吧。」

崔秀彬乾脆的說著，爸爸也正好回到家，媽媽也從房間裡走出來要他們準備吃飯了。

崔秀彬接過媽媽盛給他的飯，一如往常般的笑著，內心的鬱悶卻一直散不去，崔然竣身邊原來有足以替代他的人這件事情讓他感到莫名的介意，要是他一直回不來韓國，崔然竣是不是就會跟金碩珍在一起了呢？如果自己不抓著他，他是不是如以往般會放棄他，雖然告訴自己不應該因為這些沒發生的假設而在意，但果然情緒總是不受控制的。

他想當崔然竣身邊最特別的存在而不是之一，那最重要的位置只能有他一個人，這說出來肯定會被說任性吧，崔然竣不知道他已經為了他克制了多少任性。

他只能嘆了口氣繼續低頭吃飯。

崔然竣瞄了眼崔秀彬，他雖然笑著但他總感覺剛剛那個吻粗魯的帶著點侵占的意味，是他多想了嗎？那單純的就只是個惡作劇吧？

崔然竣聳了聳肩不再去想他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--我要來專心寫這個故事，這個連假估計還可以再更個兩篇吧！


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ENHYPEN孩子們友情出演(也太晚講了)，若是不清楚ENHYPEN的人就當自創角吧，反正我好像也寫得很OOC，請輕鬆觀看！

  
  
崔然竣遠遠的就看到崔秀彬站在公車站下，天氣轉涼了，他穿著黑白格紋的針織外套因為寒冷而搓著手，崔秀彬等待著他的樣子讓他感到一陣甜蜜，這的確像極了約會吧，只是他們的行程與眾不同，他們是要去孤兒院，但無論去哪裡，能跟他在一起就行了。  
  
「秀彬，抱歉，你等很久了嗎？」  
崔秀彬一見到他就伸出手牽住了他的手，因為他手掌心上的冰冷讓崔然竣驚訝的看著他。「有這麼冷嗎？」  
「我都說我很怕冷了。」  
崔然竣笑了笑，握緊了他的手。「那我會溫暖你的。」  
崔秀彬微微低頭望著他還戴著的自己送的手環也露出了笑容。  
他們搭上了公車，車上沒有什麼人，他們坐在公車最後一排的位置，崔秀彬一坐下就拼命拉著他的針織外套，崔然竣這才忽然像是發現新大陸般的喊出聲。  
「秀彬，你這件針織外套是我送的嗎？」  
「你終於發現了嗎？」  
「我送你太多衣服了，我都不太確定了，而且你也不常拿出來穿，但這牌子的確是我送的吧？」  
崔然竣一邊說一邊伸出手翻開他的後領想看牌子，他的手指微微碰觸到了他的後頸，崔秀彬心頭忍不住起了一陣的騷動，他忍不住湊上前親了他一下，因為被突然親了一口崔然竣這才滿臉通紅的收回手。  
  
「今天不是我們第一次約會嗎？我就想一定要穿一次你送的衣服。」  
「所以只打算穿一次？」  
「……。」  
「呀，倒是否認啊，說謊也要說會繼續穿的。」  
「但我不是一直都保存的很好嗎？」  
「保存的好又不穿有什麼用？」  
崔然竣忿忿不平的樣子讓崔秀彬笑了起來。「知道了，會一直穿的。」  
  
在持續鬥嘴的公車上，他們的終點站也到了。  
一下車崔秀彬就被眼前的景色震懾到了，他忍不住拉了拉崔然竣。  
「孤兒院真的在這裡嗎？這也太偏僻了吧？」  
人煙稀少不說，眼前的小徑像是會通往一座深不見底還會迷路的樹林，難怪明明是假日這公車上卻沒有人。  
「是啊，我之前來的時候也被嚇過了，放心吧，跟我來。」  
崔然竣牽著他就往前衝，崔秀彬害怕落單也始終緊抓著他的手不放。  
崔秀彬緊戒又膽卻的模樣讓崔然竣想起他們以前去露營時的情景，明明過了十年卻像是什麼都沒改變過。  
  
「到了，就是這裡。」  
終於走出了樹林，崔然竣領著崔秀彬站在一棟龐大又壯麗的建築物前，崔秀彬目瞪口呆的看著那棟建築。  
「這看起來怎麼這麼不像孤兒院？」  
「因為他本來不是孤兒院的，是得到一個有錢人的贊助他們才搬來這裡的，這棟房子本來是要當藝術空間使用，裡頭充滿了非現實感，連電梯都像一個蛋的形狀，很有趣的唷，雖然鬼故事也特別的多，聽說因為裡面的機關太多，有人曾在裡頭失足卻沒找到他的屍體，就這麼憑空消失了，住在附近的居民都不敢接近這裡的！」  
聽到崔然竣這一連串的話讓崔秀彬皺起眉頭。  
「怎麼樣，你害怕嗎？」  
看著崔然竣一臉期望他說害怕的樣子，崔秀彬搖搖頭。  
「我只擔心我的學生們居然住在這樣的地方。」  
「不過這只是傳說啦，院長對他們盡心盡力，人很好的，才沒這些事情。」  
「是嗎？」  
  
突然門口的對講機發出了些雜訊，崔然竣對著對講機說明了來歷，門口的石門就像古代劇那樣轉開來了，把他們都看得目瞪口呆的，還以為自己來到拍電影的現場。  
他們一起經過一個長廊，裡頭的燈光不算明亮，整體是用黑色與灰色兩個顏色構成，富有一種高級的科技感，兩個人坐在堅硬的像石頭的沙發上等待著院長前來，崔然竣感嘆著。  
「我雖然來過了但也始終無法理解這棟建築。」  
「我雖然沒來過但也是無法理解。」  
空間很寬廣，但這棟建築物毫無溫度，色調看上去冷冰冰的，難怪會有那些鬼故事的產生了，孩子們住在這樣的地方真的能獲得溫暖嗎？  
  
等了一陣子之後，院長就前來招待他們，崔秀彬特別有禮的介紹了他們的來歷，院長也關心的詢問了兩個孩子在學校的狀況，崔秀彬還是把兩個孩子跟他借錢去校外教學的事情詳細說明了，讓他們考取前十名也只是個藉口，他並沒有打算要讓他們還錢的，院長感動的看著兩人一會才感嘆的說。  
  
「這裡的孩子們個性都很貼心又成熟，都深怕會給我帶來麻煩所以不爭不吵犧牲了很多，我一直都對他們很愧疚，我知道這裡的環境並不好，所以我一直盼望著他們都能被好人家認領，能有自己溫暖的家，崔老師，其實你是第一個願意來這裡做家庭訪問的導師，這裡離市區太遠，他們都得比其他孩子多花一倍的時間上學，但他們也不曾喊過苦的，尤其是羲承，他在這裡待得最久了，他總是不出鋒頭，刻意讓其他孩子們優先被認領，他們互相依靠也都有情誼了，都是些善良的孩子們的。」  
「羲承……」崔然竣低聲唸著這個名字，「原來他還在嗎？我去年來做訪問時就有遇見過他的，我在這裡迷路了他還帶我走過一段路的。」  
院長笑著。「他就是這麼貼心又優秀的孩子的，我讓他們過來見見你們吧，請喝杯茶稍坐一會。」  
院長走掉之後，他們兩個人陷入了沉默，在這時忽然響起了機關啟動的聲音，他們不由得又緊張的拉緊了彼此，他們眼前的門倏地打開來了，門裡卻遲遲沒有人走出來，空間安靜的有根針掉在地上都能聽到，他們都盯著那扇門，深怕會有什麼東西從那裡頭爬出來，那些傳說的鬼故事不停的在他們腦海裡浮現。  
忽然有一雙冰冷的手扯住了他們的腳踝。  
「哇啊！」  
兩個人有默契的一同驚聲尖叫，低頭才發現有一群孩子正在夾層裡得意的嬉鬧著，他們身軀嬌小，一個一個從夾層縫隙裡爬了上來。  
  
「對不起，老師，你們嚇到了嗎？我阻止過他們的，但他們就是不聽。」  
朴成訓跟朴綜星充滿歉意的來到他們跟前說著，有一個較高的男孩勾住了朴成訓的肩膀。  
「看吧，我就說沒有人會不被這招嚇到的，我不想被認領的時候都這樣做。」  
「羲承哥，我剛剛摸到了那個哥哥的腳踝，他的腳好細，嚇人好好玩！」  
「善禹覺得有趣嗎？但你不可以學我唷，你得當個乖孩子去好人家裡的。」  
名叫善禹的孩子還抱著一個小熊娃娃，身上還穿著幼稚園的制服，他一把抱住一旁也穿著同一家幼稚園制服的男孩。  
「那我要帶禎元一起走。」  
「欸，怎麼只有你們要一起走，不要拋下我啊。」  
「載倫哥你的願望不是想跟成訓哥一起被認領的嗎？」  
「是沒錯啦。」  
「等等，我還沒同意要走的，哥哥們沒被認領走的話，我是不會走的。」  
「禎元，你可別說這種感人的話，我會哭的。」朴綜星一把抱住了叫做禎元的孩子。  
「我只是好奇你們怎麼能當積水這麼久而已，綜星哥，我好熱。」  
「我們禎元真是太可愛了該怎麼辦？」  
  
崔然竣跟崔秀彬看著吵吵鬧鬧的一群孩子，原本沉重又安靜的空間因為這些孩子增添了些許活力，看著他們也能感覺到他們的感情就如院長說的一樣，感情很好也彼此依靠著。  
  
「那個……孩子們……雖然很不好意思，可以打擾你們一下嗎？」  
「啊，腳踝很細的哥哥！」  
善禹抱著布娃娃笑瞇瞇的跑到崔然竣腳邊，崔然竣被他那句哥哥的語氣甜得心都要融掉了，他覺得可愛的摸摸他的頭。  
「你叫什麼名字？」  
「我叫金善禹。」  
「善禹嗎？真可愛啊。」  
聽到有人說自己可愛，金善禹笑開了花。「謝謝哥哥，哥哥也很漂亮唷！」  
  
崔秀彬被一群孩子圍繞著，因為他長得太高了，孩子們看著他像在看什麼新奇的物種似的，雖然孩子們的逼近他也覺得可愛，但這視線反而讓崔秀彬感到有些負擔，覺得自己像是被一群可愛熊貓圍繞的飼育員，最後是較高的男孩出聲阻止了孩子們。  
  
「好了，你們睡午覺的時間也到了吧，院長應該已經準備好床鋪了，你們手牽著手回去睡覺吧。」  
孩子們一聽到要回去睡午覺全都露出不情願的表情，李羲承習慣的按開了門，把他們全都趕了回去，梁禎元還特地走過來拉了金善禹走，金善禹這才依依不捨的放開崔然竣的手。  
  
看著孩子們像群可愛鴨子般成群的回去窩裡的背影，崔然竣跟崔秀彬一同笑了起來。  
「抱歉，院長說他要照顧孩子們午睡，可能無法送你們出去了，所以由我送你們吧。」  
李羲承說著就熟練的按開了捷徑的開關，帶著他們走著，一路上一直提醒他們要小心腳下，否則一不小心就會絆倒的，最晚才入院的沈載倫至今都還會在同一個地方絆倒的，話才剛說完崔秀彬就踢到一個階梯的縫隙跌倒了，幸好崔然竣拉住了他，李羲承見怪不怪的笑著。  
「第一次來的人都會被絆倒的，真的要小心腳下。」  
崔然竣一邊拉著崔秀彬幫他看著路，一邊偷瞧著一臉從容的李羲承。  
他比去年採訪時更成熟了一點，但也因為他比實際年齡還成熟的樣子讓他印象深刻，剛剛在孩子們的閒聊裡，他聽到他說他故意不讓人認領，他莫名的就是很在意，孤兒院的孩子越大領養成功的機率就越低，李羲承應該是把這些機會都讓給孩子們了，多麼溫柔又善良的孩子呢。  
  
終於到了門口，要道別時李羲承喊住了他們。  
「那個，崔老師，謝謝你願意出錢讓成訓跟綜星去校外教學，不能去校外教學的遺憾我是最明白的了，我們除了學校就只剩這個孤兒院了，能出去玩他們很興奮，我也替他們開心的，真心感謝你們。」  
李羲承對著他們九十度鞠躬，從他臉上可以看出滿滿的真摯與些許的難過，其實他除了替弟弟們開心以外，也有些羨慕的，當班上同學都在談論校外教學時，他無法插得上嘴，無時無刻他都感覺自己被世界拋棄了。  
崔然竣看著李羲承從內心湧上的不捨讓他毅然決然的轉向崔秀彬。  
「秀彬，大家一起去校外教學吧！」  
「嗯？什麼？」  
崔然竣突然其來燃起的鬥志讓崔秀彬有些錯愕，崔然竣拉過李羲承的手。  
「不用感到遺憾的，我帶你們幾個一起去校外教學吧！」  
崔然竣眼裡的認真讓李羲承有些慌張。「不、不好吧，而且善禹跟禎元還小，我怕造成你們的麻煩。」  
李羲承的話讓崔秀彬直點頭。「我身為導師必須帶隊，不能幫著你照看孩子們的，要是孩子們出了什麼事情我們是無法負責的。」  
聽到他們兩個人這麼說，崔然竣失望的嘟起嘴來，腦袋轉了轉，他又拿出手機播打了一通電話。  
  
「喂，碩珍哥嗎？緊急事件，你必須幫幫我，跟我一起帶孩子們去遊樂園玩吧！」  
從電話那頭似乎傳來了金碩珍不明所以的疑問，崔秀彬盯著崔然竣對金碩珍求救時的神情，聽到金碩珍答應時用撒嬌的語氣道謝的樣子，崔然竣遇到難題時第一個求救的人果然就是金碩珍了。  
  
「秀彬，碩珍哥答應跟我一起帶孩子們去了！」  
崔秀彬皺起眉來。「我不同意，你別隨便就答應孩子，這可是要負起責任的，你別讓我操心了。」  
「我會負起責任來的，而且不用你操心，還有碩珍哥幫我的，我只是太心疼他們了，我也想替孩子們創造美好的童年回憶！」  
崔秀彬聽著他一口一個碩珍哥，強忍著內心的不滿，他嘆了口氣。「然竣哥──」  
「羲承，你就回去幫我跟孩子們說吧，院長那裡我改天會來好好打聲招呼的，相信他不會拒絕的。」  
李羲承看著崔然竣，感覺到他真心的善意，而且孩子們知道能去遊樂園應該會很開心的，事實上他們也不知道何時會分開，能夠一起創造回憶是奢侈而美好的事情，錯過這個機會可能就再也去不了了，他點點頭。  
「我知道了，我也會告訴他們不要造成然竣哥你的困擾的。」  
「嗯，那就這麼決定了！」  
  
崔然竣說完就拉著崔秀彬跟李羲承道別了。  
崔秀彬回家的路上都悶悶不樂的，他不開心的時候話就會變少，想著他應該是不喜歡他自做主張做這種會攬事上身的事情，崔然竣如往常般撒嬌的抱了上去。  
「秀彬啊，你別不開心了，你相信我，我跟小時候不一樣了，我也是一個成熟的大人，會好好處理事情的。」  
「我不是不開心這個。」  
「那你在不開心什麼？」  
崔秀彬望著崔然竣疑惑的眼神，最終還是只能嘆口氣。「算了，隨便你吧。」  
  
如果說出他是不開心他有困難時能幫助他的不是自己而是金碩珍的話，他會是什麼反應呢？也許他會覺得他肚量很小吧，吃這種莫須有的醋，但除了吃醋的心情以外，他總感覺自己回來韓國對崔然竣的生活依然沒有任何幫助，當他被威脅的時候他遠在日本什麼忙也幫不上，是姜太顯幫助了他，在職場上的各種困難也是金碩珍幫助他的，金碩珍甚至讓他們和好了，那他呢？他能替他做些什麼？崔然竣真的需要他嗎？ 而他又有什麼資格生氣他跟金碩珍的關係，一直以來在他身邊的都不是他，雖然他也清楚他們只是單純的前後輩關係而已。

是啊，他應該要理解的，也只能自己嘗試著去忽略內心的鬱悶，把心底的酸慢慢咀嚼消化掉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--對的，沒錯，我就是在吐槽那棟富爸爸建築，知道的人就會知道的XD  
> -其實這章算是在鋪之後的結局梗吧，我實在太喜歡看秀彬吃醋所以才這麼寫的！  
> \--另外，雖然這是TXT的文，但其實N嗨的這群孤兒院的孩子們的故事我也有腦補了一下，有做一些大略的設定，由於可能沒時間寫，等完結後也許會打一些腦補大綱出來的XD


	25. Chapter 25

站在旋轉木馬前，崔然竣想起小時候曾經跟崔秀彬被父母帶著一起來過遊樂園，記得自己因為太興奮了就抓著崔秀彬東奔西跑的，崔秀彬也跟他一樣喜歡遊樂園的氣氛跟設施，兩個人玩得不亦樂乎，他玩到中途還突然發燒了，崔秀彬是第一個發現他不舒服的人，因為怕爸媽知道就會提早帶他們回家，他還拜託崔秀彬保密了，崔秀彬只好一路擔憂的看顧著他，在他因為發燒昏昏欲睡的時候揹著他走了好一段路，雖然最後還是被爸媽發現十分不情願的回家了。

看著站在不遠處正揮著旗子帶著一群小朋友顯得有些手忙腳亂的崔秀彬，不知道他還記不記得這些他們小時候的回憶，但他可是都記得一清二楚的，也記得他當時的照顧跟溫柔，從小時候開始就一點一滴的累積著這些依賴，毫無掙扎的喜歡上他了。

「然竣，你可以幫幫我嗎？」

崔然竣轉頭看著被梁禎元、金善禹、沈載倫還有李羲承包圍著的金碩珍，金碩珍親切又自來熟的個性很快就讓四個小孩喜歡上他了，都爭著想被他牽著走。

崔然竣笑望著他們。

「我果然是找對人幫忙了，碩珍哥這麼有人氣！」

「你還知道我本來只是來幫忙的嗎？」

「但是我有點難過了，居然沒有人想被我牽著走……」

崔然竣故作傷心的說著，四個小孩這才一同望向他，金善禹率先衝向他將自己的手放進崔然竣手掌上，然後瞇著眼對他撒嬌般的笑著。

「然竣哥，不要難過，善禹陪你！」

崔然竣感覺自己彷彿看到了天使，他忍不住感動的抱緊了他。

開始可以自由活動的時間，崔秀彬就領著朴成訓跟朴綜星走向他們，崔秀彬說他還得先跟其他老師討論集合的事項，讓他們先行去玩，崔然竣點著頭對他保證他一定會把孩子們顧好的，崔秀彬有些不安的看著他，又看看一旁被孩子們纏著的金碩珍，一對上眼崔秀彬就對金碩珍禮貌性地打了招呼。

「還要麻煩前輩了。」

「不會的，我也很久沒來遊樂園了，剛好可以玩一下的。」

在這時剛好有人喊了崔秀彬過去，崔秀彬走之前摸了摸崔然竣的後腦勺。

「你別玩得太興奮了，注意安全。」

「我知道啦，從剛剛開始就一臉不安的，你要多相信我一點！」

「比起相信你我還比較相信孩子們能顧好你。」

「呀！」

「走了。」

崔秀彬走之前還特地對著金碩珍點了點頭就去導師集合處了。

朴成訓一走近他們就很理所當然的先拉住了沈載倫的手，朴綜星跟李羲承則認真看著遊樂園的地圖說他們可以先去坐旋轉木馬，大家也很自然地跟著他們移動，最小的梁禎元跟金善禹被金碩珍跟崔然竣牽著，一群人浩浩蕩蕩的玩了各種設施，由於孩子們身高還不夠高，他們只能玩一些溫和的遊樂設施，但一路上充滿了孩子們的笑聲，崔然竣也顯得很興奮，去紀念品店時還替金善禹試戴了各種頭飾，最後幫他挑了一個狐狸耳朵的頭飾，幫自己挑了一個柴犬帽子，金碩珍看著他們一大一小卻都搖頭晃腦的可愛模樣，忍不住搖起頭。

「看來秀彬真的很了解你，我根本是多帶了個大孩子來遊樂園吧，說是要照顧他們你還比較像是個陪玩的。」

崔然竣對走在自己身邊的金碩珍扮了個鬼臉，然後跟金善禹友好的對笑著。

「可是善禹跟我玩很開心啊，對吧？」

「嗯，我最喜歡跟然竣哥玩了！」

「看吧，能帶給孩子們快樂才是最重要的！」

金碩珍也只能笑了。「差不多該餓了，我們去買點東西吃吧。」

聽到要吃東西，連同崔然竣的幾個孩子們又再度興奮了起來。

崔秀彬遠遠的看著前方一路玩得開心的崔然竣。

他身為一個班的導師必須注意的事項很多，班上也有幾個沒有家長陪同的孩子，他也得顧著他們，所以他也只能跟在他們身後，但越是看著他們和樂融融的一人牽著一個孩子並肩走著的樣子，他內心複雜的情緒難以壓抑，總是感覺自己是個不該存在於那個畫面裡的人，他離開崔然竣太久，對他來說有沒有他可能一點影響都沒有，只有他在日本惦記著他，記得之前崔然竣也對他說過他一回來就打亂了他的生活，也許那不完全是個氣話，在他身邊的人不是他也無所謂吧。

看著崔然竣臉上愉快的笑容，自己跟在他身後也只是像個第三者，彷彿在看著他跟別的男人約會，內心越來越鬱悶跟委屈，最後還是忍受不了的帶著自己的學生們走往別的路線了。

終於到了吃飯時間，崔然竣跟金碩珍帶著孩子們進了餐廳吃飯，他看過行程表，他們表定的餐廳也只有這裡了，所以他四處張望著崔秀彬的身影，知道他有身為導師的職責，所以盡可能的不去打擾他了，還想著至少午餐應該可以找他一起吃，但怎麼找都找不到他的身影，他有些失望的垂下頭來。

「怎麼了？沒看到男友開始想念他了嗎？」

金碩珍故意調侃，崔然竣倒是大方的點頭承認。

「但是好奇怪，都沒看見他。」

一路上他不時會回頭尋找崔秀彬，原本還看得到他在自己身後不遠處的，但後來就找不到了，不知道是不是走的路線跟他們不同了，說起來通常情侶的約會就應該來遊樂園的，他們卻是去孤兒院，好不容易兩個人來到遊樂園卻也無法走在一起，他們似乎就是無法平凡的約個會。

金碩珍看著崔然竣，其實他有注意到崔秀彬在他們身後有些落寞的表情，而崔然竣忙著跟孩子們玩完全沒有發現。

「我說然竣啊，你找我陪你顧孩子，秀彬知道嗎？」

崔然竣立即點頭。「知道啊，我打電話的時候他就在旁邊。」

「他同意嗎？」

崔然竣想了想。「他是不同意，好像還不是很開心，他是不想我又攬事上身讓他擔心吧。」

「他才不是在擔心你。」

「那是什麼？」

金碩珍嘆了口氣，他一直都覺得崔然竣不太知道什麼是避嫌，其實在電視台他跟很多人傳過緋聞，男女都有，甚至早期也有人傳說崔然竣喜歡他，他也沒把這當一回事，因為他很明白崔然竣看上去難以接近，但其實對人很熱情，一旦走得近了就會不知分寸，如今有了戀人他也依然沒有意識到這件事情。

「也許我不該答應陪你來的。」

「為什麼？碩珍哥你累了嗎？」

「我看是秀彬會比較累吧。」

「什麼意思？」

「你快吃飯吧，你看孩子們都在等你了。」

「好啦。」

崔然竣一邊咬著湯匙一邊繼續不死心的尋找崔秀彬的身影，最後還是拿出了手機發了一個訊息給他

『你在哪裡？有來吃飯嗎？』

發完之後就一直盯著那個頁面，期望能得到回應，但直到孩子們來喊他也沒有得到任何回覆。

他是在忙嗎？

將手機收進口袋裡，他忽然感嘆自己好像得到了報應，也許以前他逃避崔秀彬因此不怎麼回訊息的時候，他也是用這種猜疑不安的心情在等待的吧，越是這麼想就越是感覺自己應該對他更好一點，好彌補當時他對他的傷害。

天漸漸暗了下來，也到了該回家的時刻了，金碩珍跟崔然竣送孩子們回去孤兒院，孩子們全都捨不得的說他們會永遠記得今天的，看著他們走進那棟冷冰冰的建築物，他不禁感嘆著。

「希望他們能早點離開那裡獲得幸福就好。」

「他們這麼乖巧一定可以的，對了，你要怎麼回去？我送你嗎？」

崔然竣遙遙頭拿出手機，「秀彬昨天說在孤兒院等他，我們會一起坐車回去，這樣就不用麻煩碩珍哥你了。」

但中午發給他的訊息只是已讀著，還想著乾脆直接打給他，忽然就跳出了訊息。

『我有點事情要忙，你讓碩珍哥送你回去吧。』

崔然竣將手機螢幕轉給金碩珍看，玩笑般的恭敬鞠了個躬。「那就還是麻煩碩珍哥了！」

金碩珍看著崔然竣豪不在意的重新坐回副駕駛座，總覺得事有蹊蹺但他又沒有證據，只好重新發動引擎送他回家了。

＊

崔秀彬一到家打開房門就看到崔然竣躺在他床上睡著了。

其實他是故意不回他訊息也不跟他一起回家的，他還沒消化好情緒所以也變得不想理他，還故意待在學校裡晚點才回來的，但家裡就這麼小他怎麼也逃不了的。

他走上去拍了拍他。

「然竣哥？」

聽到崔秀彬的聲音，崔然竣轉醒過來，他睜開迷濛的眼睛看著崔秀彬，一見到他就撒嬌般的伸出手抱緊了他。

「秀彬，你回來了。」

崔秀彬心裡是有點疙瘩的，但身體還是本能的無法抗拒這個溫軟的懷抱。

「你很早就回來了嗎？」

「嗯，送孩子們回去後碩珍哥就送我回來了。」

一聽到金碩珍的名字，崔秀彬再度嘆了口氣，他今天已經不知道為此嘆了多少氣了，感覺自己累積的情緒在此刻達到了臨界點，他忍受不了的伸手推開崔然竣。

「然竣哥，你今天開心嗎？」

「很開心啊，善禹特別可愛的跟著我，孩子們也很感激我們願意帶他們來，所以我就讓你相信我了吧，我不像小時候那麼不成熟，孩子我也能顧得很好的。」

崔秀彬眼神暗了暗。「但我今天一點都不開心，沒有我你也能做得很好，你只要有碩珍前輩就行了吧，不是我也無所謂的。」

崔然竣眨著眼望著他，這才發現他表情不太好看，擔心他是不是身體不舒服，伸出手想摸他，卻被崔秀彬推開來了，崔然竣只能不明所以的看著他。

「秀彬，你怎麼了？我今天找了你一天，發訊息你也不回。」

「找我做什麼？我不在你也能跟碩珍前輩一起帶好孩子的。」

聽到他這麼說，崔然竣備感無辜的低下頭。「碩珍哥也是好心才來幫我的，而且要不是因為是你的學生，我會這麼多管閒事嗎？我還以為我做得這麼好能得到你一些稱讚的。」

「你喜歡碩珍前輩吧？」

「什麼？」

「那天碩珍前輩送你回來，你們一起撐著傘，你看他的眼神跟笑容，你喜歡他吧？」

崔然竣猛然抬起頭看著崔秀彬直視著他充滿不悅的質問眼神，他深吸了口氣。

「對，我是喜歡過碩珍哥，但我跟碩珍哥什麼也沒有！」

「那是前輩不喜歡你吧，你這麼依賴他，根本還喜歡著他，這十年來你從來沒有聯繫過我，只有我在日本惦記著你，如果我再也不回來，你也會慢慢忘記我吧，你在意我在日本是怎麼生活的嗎？也許我就不應該回來打擾你的。」

聽著崔秀彬的話，崔然竣感覺自己的愧疚被掀開來還多加了幾個傷口，他說的話他的確也無法反駁，但那是因為他不知道他喜歡金碩珍的理由是因為金碩珍會讓他想起他，他不知道他多麼努力的想要遺忘他去接受別人的告白，但每一晚他都是哭著醒來的，他不知道他害怕自己見到他就會更想念他但又忘不了他的糾結，他知道自己對他的確有不公平的地方，他也很愧疚於自己對他的逃避，再度見到他回到自己身邊時他也很開心，感覺自己是最幸福的人了，可是現在崔秀彬也計較著自己的犧牲而對他生氣，那他們還能繼續走下去嗎？

「我對你的確感到很抱歉，但原來待在我身邊讓你很委屈嗎？那你也可以選擇離開我的。」

崔然竣感覺增加的那個傷口擴大了，眼眶裡漸漸堆積了淚水，崔秀彬也低著頭什麼話也沒說，不想讓他看見自己哭泣的樣子，他站起身離開了他的房間。

看著崔然竣眼眶泛紅的離開，崔秀彬無力的嘆了口氣。

最終還是變成這樣了，遇到崔然竣他就是無法控制好自己的情緒，因為自己的醋意而傷害他，他真是最差勁的人了吧，也許他應該冷靜個幾天，讓自己好好沉澱一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我整個TODAY系列裡最遺憾的事情就是彬竣三季裡都沒有單獨約會過！  
> 我真的超想看他們約會畫面啊！此生還看得到嗎？@大黑


	26. Chapter 26

餐桌前，爸爸一如往常的早早就上班了，崔然竣跟崔秀彬坐在自己的位置上，媽媽端著牛奶笑容滿面的走過來，平時崔然竣都會幫忙接過牛奶的，但他今天就只是低著頭玩著碗裡的湯，媽媽還正感到疑惑，崔秀彬就伸出手將牛奶接過了，媽媽百般不解的看著兩個人，崔秀彬只是當作沒看到低頭閃避了視線。

餐桌上沒有人講話，兩個人都只是默默的吃著自己碗裡的食物，少了平常的打鬧跟鬥嘴，空間安靜的讓媽媽忍不住打破沉默。

「秀彬阿，你學校那裡都還適應吧？」

「嗯，剛接任導師有點忙，但學生很可愛所以沒什麼問題。」

「你也真是辛苦了，聽你媽媽說你為了回來韓國教書也是花了很多心思才申請過的。」

「不辛苦，畢竟是我自己要回來的。」

崔然竣咬著唇聽著他們的對話，心裡的沉重感又加深了，崔秀彬這麼辛苦的回來韓國只為了要回來他身邊原本是件很浪漫的事情，但是此刻他只覺得沉重，想到崔秀彬其實覺得委屈，他就難受的想從位置上逃離，要不是怕媽媽擔心他連早餐都不想跟他一起吃的。

「……兒子啊？然竣？」

忽然聽到媽媽呼喚的聲音，崔然竣這才抬起頭跟媽媽擔心的眼神對視。

「你怎麼啦？身體不舒服嗎？看你今天好像沒有什麼食慾？」

媽媽伸出手摸了摸他的額頭，崔然竣趕緊拉下媽媽的手，擠出一個笑容。

「沒什麼事的，就是有點睡不好吧。」

「這樣嗎？你工作也別太勞累了，要適時休息知道嗎？」

「嗯，知道啦，妳別擔心。」

他明明就是因為不想讓媽媽擔心才坐在這裡吃早餐的，但反而讓媽媽更擔心了，他在做什麼呢？

微微轉頭就接觸到崔秀彬盯著他看的眼神，他連忙閃躲掉視線，忽然手腕被他握住了，他心中一顫強壓下慌張的情緒也望著表情嚴肅的崔秀彬。

「你的手鍊呢？」

崔秀彬的話才讓他想起自己今天沒有戴上他送的手鍊，他趕緊將手抽回。

「我忘了告訴你，其實你送的手鍊我不是一直都戴著的，跟我今天的服裝不搭我也是會拿下來的。」

崔秀彬聽著心裡悶得難受，他知道是自己傷害了他，所以現在也沒有辦法要求他繼續戴著手鍊，他悄悄嘆了口氣。

「媽，我今天要跟同學一起聚餐，今天就不回來吃飯了。」

「啊，是嗎？那然竣呢？」

崔然竣抬起頭跟崔秀彬對看一眼，他再也忍不了的拿起包包站起身。

「我也會晚一點下班就不回家了，先走了。」

媽媽都還來不及喊住他，崔然竣就快速的出門了，崔秀彬只能低著頭繼續喝著自己碗裡的湯。

「秀彬阿，你們……是不是吵架了？」

崔秀彬的筷子停頓了會，他抬頭看著媽媽。

「我們沒事的，我也得出門了。」

看著他拿起外套起身，媽媽也只能點點頭。「路上小心。」

目送他們離開家裡，感嘆這兩個小孩實在藏不了事情，兩個人之間的氣氛這麼僵持，根本不用猜就知道肯定吵架了，媽媽嘆了口氣拿出手機給他們發了一個網址。

她也差不多該好好確認一下自己內心的懷疑了。

＊

崔然竣坐在公園的椅子上看著毫無漣漪的湖面。

他今天難得的被罵了，在現場時常無法專心，一不小心就開始發呆，每個人都說他臉色不好看，金碩珍還強制性的讓他提早下班了，但他早上說了他不回家的，所以也只能坐在公園裡發呆了。

他到底在做什麼呢？

在遊樂園裡能照顧好那些孩子們，他還很自豪自己成長了很多，也有照顧人的能力了，可是其實他的本質根本就沒改變吧，他還是那個幼稚又自私的人，因為這樣他才會連崔秀彬委屈的心情都沒能察覺，但現在他也不知道該怎麼修復他們彼此的關係了，腦子裡塞滿了負面的念頭，其實他們根本不適合在一起吧，是不是分手才是對他們最好的結果？

「然竣哥？」

聽到聲音崔然竣抬起頭來，一個紅髮的少年走近他，他的眼睛依然大得炯炯有神，但是他從學生制服換成了一身的西裝，領帶還繫得端正。

「太顯，你怎麼會在這裡？」

「然竣哥你才是，我剛剛在車上還以為自己看錯人了，你不是工作一直都很忙嗎？居然有時間坐在公園裡當孤單老人？」

他跟姜太顯雖然沒有崔杋圭聯繫的頻繁，但有時想起還是會記得關心彼此，他們之間也有了默契，就算平時沒有聯繫但無論何時都可以自在的聊起近況，跟姜太顯聊天就是他沉澱心靈的時間，可以跟他說一些感性的內心話題，姜太顯也會傾聽並分享他的看法，崔然竣總會感慨他不愧是個年紀輕輕就可以掌管整個黑道企業的人，跟自己相比姜太顯更像個成熟穩重的大人。

姜太顯在崔然竣身邊坐下也靜靜的看著湖水，崔然竣看著他比起高中時更加成熟深邃的臉龐。

「所以你是專程下車來找我的嗎？」

「嗯，而且你看起來就是很需要我的樣子。」

「是嗎？我在你們眼中到底是什麼樣子呢？是不是很差勁？」

姜太顯看向崔然竣低著頭玩起手指的低落表情，他笑了笑。

「越是親近的人就越是會發現自己真實的樣子，因為太靠近了所以很多的缺點都會嶄露無遺，但是我們本來就都不是因為你很完美才在你身邊的，而是因為然竣哥你是一個就算有缺點也無法不喜歡的人吧。」

姜太顯的話讓崔然竣眼眶漸漸泛紅了。「可是我不確定他還願不願意繼續喜歡我，如果待在我身邊會讓他不快樂的話，那我會離開他的。」

「這種假設是他親口說的嗎？」

「什麼？」

「他有說過不想待在你身邊嗎？如果是我的話，就算他討厭我，我也會一直在他身邊直到我聽到那句話為止。」

崔然竣看向姜太顯，仔細想想他的確也沒有直接的關心過他，也許他們需要的是溝通嗎？

崔然竣深吸了口氣。

「太顯，謝謝你了。」

「我有做什麼嗎？」

「你每次都這樣呢，明明就是在安慰我又不承認。」

「沒有，我只是說了我的看法而已。」

「好啦，就知道你對我最好了。」

「也沒有最好，大概就是很好而已吧。」

「好，姜理事你說的都對。」

也許，他也應該為了這段感情再勇敢一點，如果他就這樣放棄了，那對崔秀彬與自己來說都太不公平了吧。

＊

崔秀彬提著一個蛋糕打開了崔然竣的房門，與自己的房間不同，他的房間一如既往的乾淨整齊，他把蛋糕放在他桌上後，就坐在他書桌前發著呆，這個蛋糕是孩子們為了感激他們特地親手做的，看到孩子們提到崔然竣時露出的笑容，又想到昨晚崔然竣傷心的表情，他想自己才是那個最差勁的人吧，崔然竣什麼事情都沒做錯，是因為自己的佔有慾導致的不安才隨便遷怒了他，他曾經看過一本書，書上說佔有慾是魔鬼，他會啃食你的心智，使你不受控制的去傷害你所愛的人。

其實，他今天跟同學們聚餐，但因為自己實在心不在焉的還被同學們抱怨了，聚餐就提早結束了，自己還是深深的被崔然竣影響著吧。

他將手機拿出來點開崔然竣的訊息畫面，還在煩惱該怎麼道歉時，忽然看到桌上有個玻璃罐，裡面裝有各種小紙條，那全是他的愛慕者給他的紙條，他說那畢竟也是別人的心意，他也溫柔的全部都收集起來沒有丟棄，但他發現瓶子外面貼著一張紙條，那是他剛回來時臨時起意在他桌上隨手留下的，他本來還以為他沒有發現那是自己留下的，但原來他知道還特地挑了出來，紙條上只是簡單的寫著

＂哥，工作辛苦了，我回來了。＂

他發現那後面多出了一行字，是崔然竣的字跡，上面寫著

＂謝謝你回來我身邊。＂

崔秀彬深吸了口氣，也按出了崔然竣的訊息畫面。

＂然竣哥，我在你房間等你，你回來吧。＂

一股腦地趴在他的床上，原來什麼也做不了只能等待一個人的心情就是這樣的嗎？這十年他想著要回去見他做了很多努力，但也許他們在這段感情上都各自努力著，只是他們努力的方式完全不同罷了，閉上眼睛，他現在什麼也不想去想，只是單純的很想擁抱他而已。

＊

崔然竣氣喘吁吁的打開自己的房門。

收到訊息之後他就用最快的速度跑回家了，他四處張望了會卻沒有看見崔秀彬，想去他房間找他，但一轉身就撞上洗完澡正好要進門的崔秀彬。

「然竣哥，你小心點。」

崔秀彬伸出手穩住了他，崔然竣一定神看到崔秀彬望著自己，他立即一把抱了上去。

「我剛剛沒看見你。」

被突然抱住了崔秀彬先是愣了會然後輕拍著他的後背安撫。

「我只是去洗了個澡，我還以為你不回來了，連睡衣都換好了。」

崔秀彬穿著一身灰色毛絨棉質的動物睡衣，頭髮還未乾滴著水，因為剛剛跑得太快了，崔然竣感覺自己心跳劇烈還未緩下來，但崔秀彬此刻在他面前，積壓了一整天的糾結心情讓他眼眶忍不住泛紅了起來。

「秀彬，對不起，我都沒發現你委屈的心情，我以後會多關心你一點的，所以你可以不要離開我嗎？」

崔秀彬偏頭看著他在自己懷裡泫然欲泣的模樣，他攬著他的腰將他緊緊抱進懷裡。

「其實，應該是我要跟你道歉才對，我昨晚說的都不是真的，回來你身邊我從來沒感到委屈過。」

「以前是我的不成熟傷害了你，我本來就對逃避了你感到愧疚的，聽到你是那樣想的我更難過了。」

崔秀彬心疼的聽著他哽咽的話語，他忍不住抹掉了他的眼淚，俯身親吻他帶有淚水鹹味的唇瓣，從崔秀彬輕細的啄吻中能感覺到滿滿的溫柔與疼惜，就像是他們分開時那個吻一般，單純的只是想珍惜著這份感情，崔然竣感覺自己心跳的更劇烈，眼淚流得更兇了，崔秀彬忙著一邊擦拭他的眼淚一邊輕聲說著

「然竣哥，其實只是我忌妒了，我忌妒你對碩珍前輩的感情，我不願意把你分享給別人，而且我對自己也沒有自信，我們分開了這麼久，我不知道我的回來對你是幫助還是只會讓你感到困擾，越是這麼想我就越是不安，所以我才會不受控制的對你說了那些傷害你的話，等待你回來的時候我也才體會到你的心情，我們明明比誰都相愛，所以，我們別再吵架了好嗎？」

崔秀彬說的話讓崔然竣心中一暖，他再度抱緊了他。

「但其實我喜歡碩珍哥是因為你。」

「因為我？」

「碩珍哥有時跟你很像，他也喜歡玩遊戲，會欺負我卻比誰都照顧著我，這十年我很努力想忘記你，可是連我唯一動心過的人都跟你很相像，況且碩珍哥早就有戀人了，但就算他沒有戀人，我也不曾想過要跟他在一起，我努力想要破壞跟你的約定也完全做不到，所以你不需要不安也不需要為我做些什麼，你的存在對我來說就是最幸福的事情了，那是只有你可以給予我的。」

崔秀彬聽著他的話心中一陣感動，這些事情他全都不知道，卻一個人鑽著牛角尖介意著。

「然竣哥…」

「什麼？」

「你喜歡我嗎？」

看著崔秀彬期盼聽到回答的眼神，他主動勾住他的脖子給了他一個熱情的吻，近乎要窒息的吻好不容易分開時，崔然竣在他耳邊輕聲回答。

「我從見到你的第一天就喜歡上你了。」

終於聽到自己想聽到的答案，沒讓他有繼續說話的時間，崔秀彬再度吻上了他的唇。

＂謝謝你替我留了一個位置，讓我能隨時回到你的身邊。＂。

崔然竣玻璃罐上的紙條又多了一行字，崔秀彬想自己是永遠也離不開他了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -我可總算要開始收尾了，這篇故事應該可以在30篇內完結的吧，本來戀愛故事就是在一起之後就要結束的，但我好像寫了大半個人生似的(??)  
>  -預告一下下一集應該會有車的(還在尋找車中


	27. Chapter 27

  
走在深山裡，刺骨的冷風迎面吹來，崔然竣忍不住拉攏了自己的大衣外套，金碩珍走在他後面搖了搖頭。

「你都知道這次棄屍地點是在深山裡了你還穿什麼大衣啊？是想冷死自己嗎？」

「碩珍哥你才不懂，搞不好隨時都會有現場連線的可能，我要美美的出現在鏡頭前！」

「然後你就會先冷死。」

「但犯人也真奇怪，反正都會被發現還跑到這麼遠的深山裡棄屍，還害我們要走這麼遠。」

「不是每次都這樣嗎？」

金碩珍一邊說一邊偷偷地將他拉到一棵大樹下，還一直使眼色讓他也蹲下休息，有樹的遮蔽稍微沒有那麼寒冷了，他拿出手機一邊滑一邊笑著。

「是碩珍哥讓我摸魚的，不是我自己想摸魚的唷。」

「什麼摸魚這麼難聽，我們只是合理的休息而已。」

崔然竣按開了一直存著的手機連結，金碩珍則湊上去看了一眼，網頁上有各種車子的性能，他挑了挑眉。

「你終於要買車了嗎？之前跟你說有車開比較方便，你還說有我在就好堅持不買的，怎麼忽然要買車了？」

崔然竣誇張地嘆了口氣。「因為現在開始我不能再坐碩珍哥的車回家了。」

「為什麼？」

「要是再讓你載我回家秀彬可能會立即打包行李回日本去吧。」

看著崔然竣顯得有些無奈的樣子，金碩珍一瞬間懂了。

「他果然是在吃醋吧。」

「碩珍哥你也知道？」

「嗯，他眼神這麼明顯。」

「那你怎麼不提醒我一下。」

「提醒你有用嗎？我說過多少次要你收斂一點你就是不聽。」

崔然竣嘟起嘴，但隨即又露出個甜笑。「但他還會為了我吃醋代表他很在意我吧？唉，戀愛真是麻煩呢。」

金碩珍忍不住摀住了眼。「職場上是禁止笨蛋情侶曬恩愛的。」

崔然竣癟起嘴垂下頭。「要是真能曬恩愛就好了，他現在又不理我了。」

「你們不是才剛合好嗎？」

「因為學生們要開始放寒假了。」

「所以？」

「碩珍哥我問你，如果你的戀人問你工作跟他哪個重要你會怎麼回答？」

「照常理無條件必須要選他吧，就算是騙他的。」

崔然竣點點頭。「我回答工作，所以他就不理我了。」

金碩珍笑了出來。「你也真是太拚了，新聞不是你跑也會有別人跑，你就儘管放假跟秀彬一起去濟州島玩吧。」

「你以為我不想出去玩嗎？我期待到連濟州島的行程都安排好了，只是這種大新聞我也不想放棄，所以我現在才在這裡吹著冷風的。」

「但你也不想想秀彬已經等了你多久了，他會不開心也是正常的。」

金碩珍拿出了手機，低頭打了幾個字，接著就把螢幕畫面轉給崔然竣看。

螢幕上是他們的日程表，他幫他從明天的日期開始為期一個禮拜都排休了。

「我幫你寫報導，你們就好好去玩吧。」

崔然竣睜大眼睛看著金碩珍，接著就感動的抱住了他。「碩珍哥，若有來世我會回報的！」

「所以來世我還得再遇見你？」

崔然竣裝作沒聽到毅然決然的放開了他站起身。

「好，那我今天工作要更努力才行，我們快走吧！」

被崔然竣充滿熱血的往前拉著走，金碩珍也只能再度搖著頭笑了。

他們怎麼說也是因為自己吵架的，他這也算是做個功德，順便給崔秀彬送一份大禮彌補一下他的委屈吧。

＊

崔秀彬一回到家就看到崔然竣興高彩烈的跑向他的樣子，他下意識動作是先抱住他，隨即想到自己還在跟他鬧彆扭才放手閃開來，崔然竣又立即跟在他身後拉著他的針織衣尾。

「放手，針織衣都要被你拉鬆了。」

「那你就別不理我了嘛，這是你回來後第二次不理我了！」

「反正我沒有你的工作重要，你的工作理你就可以了吧？」

「唉唷，那你自己呢？你的學生重要還是我重要？」

「你。」

「什麼？」

「你比較重要。」

崔秀彬真摯的眼神讓崔然竣有些措手不及，沒想到崔秀彬會如此豪不猶豫，內心一陣甜蜜在內心裡化開了，他摀著臉打了他幾下，看到他這麼害羞又欣喜的反應，崔秀彬也忍不住嘴角上揚，但還是盡力忍著保持嚴肅的樣子。

其實他也不是認真在跟他生氣的，只是濟州島行越拖越久了，不逼他的話他根本就無法下定決心放下工作，他也是想讓他好好放鬆一下的。

「不過，秀彬啊…」崔然竣伸出手摸了摸崔秀彬的後頸，因為他的觸摸崔秀彬顫了下身子，崔然竣只是看著他逐漸泛紅的頸子。

「你的身體怎麼這麼燙？是發燒了嗎？」

崔秀彬聞言也摸了摸自己的額頭。「是嗎？難怪我從早上開始就覺得有點暈。」

崔然竣拉著他走進自己的房間，然後將他按在自己的床上坐下，崔秀彬本能的伸出手將他拉進自己大腿間，崔然竣的手勾上他的脖子。

「然竣哥…」

「什麼？」

「爸媽說會晚點回來，家裡現在只有我們。」

崔然竣忍不住笑著推了推他的胸膛。「你知道你現在在發燒嗎？」

「反正抱著你我體溫本來就會升高。」

「那你不怕把感冒傳染給我嗎？」

崔秀彬癟起嘴只好無奈的將抓著他的手鬆開，崔然竣趁機將他推倒在床上，被崔然竣壓在身下，兩個人彼此相望著，崔然竣看著他眼底的深情拼命找回理智才得以將他推開爬起身。

「發燒了就要好好休息，我去準備冰枕給你。」

崔然竣說完就跑出房間了，崔秀彬把他的被子翻開，嚴實的將自己埋進去。

他現在的確是需要休息，他也覺得自己渾身發燙連呼吸都變急促了，只是身為一個健全的男人，戀人就在自己身邊這麼近的地方卻只能一直忍耐，再繼續這樣下去他感覺自己都快要入定成彿了，嘆了口氣還是怕會傳染給他戴上了放在床頭上的口罩，很快的他閉起眼睡著了。

崔然竣將冰枕放在他額頭上，他皺起的眉頭因為冰涼的觸感才稍微舒解開來，他坐在他身邊靜靜的看了他一會，生活過得太過忙碌，身上需要背負的工作跟責任也變重了，他才發現自己極少有時間仔細的看著他，跟小時候相比他的輪廓線條變得更成熟了，每一次意識到時間與他們彼此成長的變化都會有些感慨，再加上前陣子他們吵了一架，此刻的平凡與寧靜反而更令人感到幸福，他伸出手戳了戳他柔軟的臉頰。

「笨蛋，我從明天就開始休假了，你卻發燒了。」

話才剛落，他的手腕就被一雙炙熱的大手握住了。

「你說真的？」

「你不是睡著了嗎？」

「你真的已經請好假了嗎？」

崔秀彬急著想確認的樣子讓崔然竣笑著點頭。「碩珍哥說他要幫我寫新聞，替我請了一個禮拜的假。」

「太好了，前輩果然就是前輩，我真不該吃他的醋的。」

「可是你現在發燒了，可能也只能延期了。」

崔秀彬雖然因為發燒有些無力，但還是抓著他不放。「我明天就會好起來的。」

「你確定？」

他的手實在太冰冷了，崔然竣將他的手放到溫暖的棉被裡十指緊扣之後握住。

「會好的……應該吧。」

見他說得心虛崔然竣也笑了，他低身捧住了崔秀彬的臉，在他口罩嘴唇的位置上親了一下，看著他還有點恍惚的表情，崔然竣對著他笑得甜蜜。

「之前都是你等我，現在換我等你了，一個禮拜不夠就請兩個禮拜吧，我不想再讓你失望了，我還是第一次請這麼長的假，是為了你我才願意的。」

崔然竣的語氣甜蜜中帶著點撒嬌，崔秀彬盯著他的眼裡盈滿了笑意。

「看來我還是贏了你的工作吧？」

「才不是，你是贏了我吧。」

崔秀彬躺在床上向他打開了自己的手臂，崔然竣乖巧的抱了上去，雖然崔秀彬戴著口罩但從他眼裡也看得出他的欣喜與幸福，靠在他胸膛上聽著他因為發燒而急促的心跳聲，他輕輕拍撫著他。

「所以你趕快好起來吧。」

「嗯。」

崔秀彬終於安穩的睡著了，崔然竣握著他的手始終沒鬆開。

兩個人在一起需要很多溝通與磨合，必須為了彼此做出許多自己想像不到的犧牲與妥協，會有不理解對方的時候，甜蜜的反面就是爭吵，但隨著這些事件累積如果還能看著彼此微笑，還能夠待在彼此身邊擁抱那感情就會變得更加牢靠，不知不覺他們也都有了把爭吵轉化成甜蜜的能力，他會將此刻的甜蜜永遠的刻在心裡收藏。

崔然竣再度握緊了他的手。

呐，但是，我們還是別再吵架了啦。


	28. Chapter 28

紅色的低胸上衣配上黑色貼身的緊身皮褲再加上一個29吋的行李箱，崔然竣戴著墨鏡在濟州島機場時許多人都偷偷的投以關注的目光，走在他身邊的崔秀彬與他形成了極大對比，他一身簡單的黑色羽絨外套跟黑色休閒褲還拖著一個小小的登機箱，他走在他身邊活像他的經紀人，他無奈的看著在他身邊心情愉悅還哼著歌的崔然竣。  
  
「然竣哥，你太引人注目了。」  
崔然竣看了看四周。「會嗎？」  
「而且…」崔秀彬伸出手點了點他的V領。「拉上去一點。」  
崔然竣看著崔秀彬眼裡的嫌棄他搖搖頭。「這是時尚耶，你懂不懂。」  
「我只覺得你看起來很冷。」  
崔然竣嘟著嘴，「那你擋住我不就行了。」  
說完還刻意把胸往他手臂靠，崔秀彬毫無反應，只是大手一伸從他背後將寬鬆的領子往後拉，就這麼推著他走。  
感覺自己像是犯人一樣被推著走，崔然竣看了身邊的崔秀彬一眼。  
不知道是不是他的錯覺，他對於他的接近似乎沒什麼反應，想牽他的手也會被他巧妙的閃開來，平常在房間裡最會對他毛手毛腳的人，這趟路倒是老實得很，連他的手都不碰，現在抓著他的領子也隔著一層布料，難道是在意路人的目光嗎？但他之前在外面也會偷偷牽他的手，他也沒有像現在這樣特意閃躲的，還是他誤會了什麼？他想要的旅行真的是像兄弟一樣的旅行嗎？  
有的時候，真的是不懂他在想什麼。  
「然竣哥，你幹嘛發呆？上車了。」  
眼前停了一台前往飯店的計程車，崔秀彬拉開車門先將他塞了進去自己才坐上車，接著翻著手機給司機報了飯店的地址。  
崔然竣行前興匆匆的把濟州島的行程都安排好了，每一晚都開心的賴在崔秀彬懷裡跟他分享自己規劃的行程，崔秀彬全都好說話的沒什麼意見，還被崔然竣抱怨了他整趟旅行什麼也沒規劃，就只預約了飯店而已。  
「住的地方是最重要的不是嗎？」  
崔秀彬的話有道理他也沒什麼好反駁的。  
「而且我們住的那間飯店很難訂的，有一個獨立的溫泉池，我們還不必去泡公眾溫泉。」  
聽到崔秀彬用平淡的語氣這麼說，想到要跟他一起泡溫泉，崔然竣的臉一下子紅了起來，他滿腦子都是些糟糕的畫面，其實他整理行李時第一個丟到行李箱裡的東西不是衣服也不是帽子，而是保險套跟潤滑液，而且他保險套還直接帶了加大特薄家庭號，還是草莓口味的。  
雖然他在家裡一直讓崔秀彬打住，不讓他繼續做下去，但他也是一個正常的男人，其實要比性慾他也自認不會輸給他，所以才顯得這十年他連個炮友都沒有才很神奇吧，雖然曾經也有想過要找炮友的，也有人對他釋出邀請過，但他最終還是逃開了，對象不是崔秀彬他怎麼樣也接受不了，究竟是他比自己想像的還要專情，還是他只對崔秀彬專情已經無法判定了，畢竟他太早遇到崔秀彬，除了他也沒和別人正式交往過，現在更不可能有這種機會了。  
但是，崔秀彬呢？其實他長得帥氣又高挑，想誘惑他的人肯定還是有的吧。  
只是他也並不想知道這種事情，就算問了他也肯定會說沒有的。  
一想到他接受別人誘惑的畫面，崔然竣心理就不怎麼平衡，坐在車上看著崔秀彬認真看著手機地圖的樣子，他忽然興起了一個有趣的念頭，他忍不住咬著唇笑了。  
  
「然竣哥，到了，下車吧。」  
「好。」  
  
下車時，崔然竣特意拉住崔秀彬的手臂才從車裡出來，腳步踩不穩一個踉蹌他就倒進了崔秀彬懷裡，崔秀彬攬住他的腰挺住了身子讓他靠著自己免得跌倒，從他的視野往下看就能看到崔然竣眨巴著眼望著他的樣子，還有他領口過低露出的一大片白皙胸口，崔秀彬皺了下眉頭將他扶正以後快速放開手，轉身就去拿他們的行李。  
崔然竣眨著眼，剛剛他那是皺眉了嗎？皺眉是什麼意思？他不想跟他有任何接觸嗎？  
悻悻然的走到他身邊拿過自己的行李也不等他就進了飯店。  
越想越生氣，要不是房間是他負責預約的，他現在就想跟他拆房走了。  
崔秀彬走在他身後無奈的搔了搔頭才跟上他的步伐。  
「然竣哥，住房資料都在我這裡，你別離我太遠。」  
崔然竣只是瞇起眼瞪著他，被他瞪著崔秀彬也感到心虛，只能趕緊辦了入房手續，拿了房卡就拖著他的手臂把他帶上房間了。  
  
一把房卡插上，崔然竣就立即衝進房間裡，房間是浪漫的歐式風格，有一個很大的雙人床，床上還裝飾著花瓣，浴室乾溼分離還有按摩浴缸，崔然竣也忘卻了自己還在生氣，他躺在柔軟的床上翻滾著，崔秀彬看他像個孩子一樣的在床上滾著忍不住也笑了，忽然崔然竣像是發現了什麼衝去打開了陽台的窗戶。  
  
「哇，外面有露天溫泉池耶！」  
崔然竣光著腳走到房間外面，雖然是冬天但溫泉的熱氣讓陽台沒有這麼寒冷，崔秀彬也笑著走到戶外感嘆著。  
「有溫泉池真好。」  
「秀彬，我們現在去泡吧！」  
崔然竣說完就想往前衝，崔秀彬趕緊將他拉回。  
「我們先吃飯吧，我剛剛也順便叫了客房服務。」  
聽到吃飯，崔然竣倏地停下動作回頭望著他，崔秀彬像在安撫孩子似的摸了摸他的頭。  
「我還叫了拉麵。」  
「好，那我們先吃飯吧！」  
崔然竣一聽到拉麵就乖乖地走回房間的餐桌前，打開了電視滿臉期待的等待著，崔秀彬也關上了窗靜靜的坐到他身邊。  
崔然竣一邊看著電視一邊偷瞄著崔秀彬，想試探他的壞念頭又浮現，他將頭靠上了他的肩。  
「秀彬阿…」  
「嗯？」  
崔秀彬偏頭與崔然竣對視，崔然竣望著他一會，捧住了他柔軟的臉將自己的唇湊近。  
「現在沒有別人，真的只有我們兩個了。」  
崔然竣講話的聲音細軟，兩人的唇瓣輕觸廝磨著，連彼此的氣息都能感受到，崔秀彬悄悄的嘆了口氣。  
崔然竣忽然腦袋一晃，他被一個強大的力道推倒了，他的後腦杓被一雙大手固定住，還沒能回過神來，他的唇舌很快的就被侵占，他的舌輕易的撬開他的唇齒，火熱的糾纏著他的舌尖，崔然竣白皙的臉蛋因為缺氧而逐漸變得紅潤，猛烈的吻讓他渾身發軟，直到快要不能呼吸崔秀彬才退開了這個令人窒息的吻。  
「然竣哥，你真不該這麼做的。」  
崔然竣被吻得微暈，他大口呼吸著空氣。「但你不是不喜歡的嗎？」  
崔秀彬的手撫摸著他被自己吻腫的唇，他對著他笑得燦爛又無害。  
「我原本是打算先把你餵飽再開始的，但你既然這麼認為的話，我還是先餵飽我自己吧。」  
崔然竣眨著眼看著崔秀彬，他抵在自己唇上的手指正一點一點的使力著，他忍不住吞了口口水，嘴唇輕啟他的手指就陷入了自己嘴中，他的手指在自己口腔壁裡滑動，舌尖劃過他的指頭，口水大量分泌並將他的手指包覆住了，他本能的吞吐著他的手指頭，將他指頭舔舐的濕潤。  
「嗯唔…」  
他被自己舔得濕潤的手指滑過了他的胸口，他好不容易從嘴裡找到自己的聲音，但口水也從嘴角溢出了，崔然竣的表情迷亂又陶醉，崔秀彬將眼前自己造成的畫面收進眼底，他笑著撫身舔吻著他的嘴角。  
「我可是一直在忍耐的…」崔秀彬眼裡的慾望讓他嘴邊的笑增添了些邪魅，這個笑映崔然竣瞳孔裡並且無限的放大。

  
「然竣哥，你該不會天真的以為你這三天下得了床吧？」

  
望著壓在自己身上不再隱藏慾望的崔秀彬，崔然竣起了一陣的雞皮疙瘩，此刻崔秀彬的眼神像極了狼盯著獵物的眼神，雖然感到膽怯但體內也隱隱的升起一股興奮與期待。  
他都快忘了崔秀彬可從來都不是溫馴的兔子，而是一但咬上了就不會再放開的狼。


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -R18未成年請勿瀏覽  
> -以前寫得筆觸比較浪漫一點，這次稍微比較著重在技術性(?)  
> -雖然我很生澀，一度以為我在寫GV文字版老話一句，車開得依然沒有很好請不要笑我QQ

一落進了溫熱的溫泉裡崔然竣就被崔秀彬單手攬住了腰拉進自己懷裡，溫泉的蒸氣包圍住了兩個人，崔秀彬先是試探性的啄吻著他的唇瓣，在崔然竣嘴唇輕啟時才猛烈的糾纏著他的舌，手也在他身上游移著，最後停留在他胸口，因為衣服被水弄濕而完全貼合著他的身體，大拇指隔著布料撫弄著直到他的乳蕾在自己的手上逐漸變得挺立，崔秀彬吻上他白皙的脖頸，在以前留過吻痕的位置再度留下記號。

「嗯啊…秀彬……」

崔秀彬用舌頭舔弄著他發出聲音的喉結，啃吻著他的鎖骨，他在他每一吋肌膚上輕細的啃咬，崔然竣難耐的拉緊了他，崔秀彬低身隔著布料啃咬住了那早已被自己逗弄而挺立的乳首，刺激的快感衝擊著崔然竣，他摀住了自己的嘴。

「別………嗯唔……」

崔秀彬的手伸進了他的衣服裡，將他的上衣拉起湊到他嘴邊。

「然竣哥，自己咬著吧。」

崔然竣乖乖的張開嘴咬住了自己的衣服，崔秀彬俯下身舔吻起他胸口的粉紅，舌尖跟手指在那上頭劃圈逗弄著，感覺到他胸前那朵粉色的花在自己嘴裡綻放的堅挺。

「啊嗯…唔……拜託，別…」

快感侵占了感官，崔然竣忍不了自己嘴裡的呻吟，體內升起的慾望和騷動使他越來越不滿足，他扭動著自己的腰勾住了他的頸子，只能任著自己嘴裡細碎的呻吟聲持續溢出。

「嗯…別…別一直……玩那裡…」

「但哥你好像很有感覺？」

崔秀彬的吻來到他的腹部，崔然竣敏感的顫抖著身子，崔秀彬觀察著他的表情，將手伸進了他的內褲裡，握住了他早已充血而堅挺的下身，從頭的前端撫摸然後整個握住上下緩慢而規律的套弄著，因為崔秀彬手上的刺激讓崔然竣差點站不穩，崔秀彬將他抵在較淺的溫泉池牆上，手的動作也不再輕柔，他加快了套弄的速度，另一手也探入了他的後庭，輕揉的按壓繞圈著，似乎在尋找著他的敏感點，在前後雙重的刺激下崔然竣渾身發軟著攀在了崔秀彬身上喘著氣。

「啊嗯…秀彬…哈啊…」

崔然竣在自己耳邊酥軟的呻吟聲讓崔秀彬舔了舔唇，在他快要高潮時停下了手，他蹲下身用嘴含住了他的分身，被他溫熱的口腔壁包覆住，他的舌尖舔弄吞吐著，崔然竣忍受不了的將手掐進了他的髮絲裡。

「不…嗯啊…秀彬…我…快要…」

崔秀彬在崔然竣釋放出來時將嘴退了出來，也許是最近比較忙他比較少自我解決，白濁的液體又多又濃，一部分射在了溫泉裡，一部分纏繞在崔秀彬手指上，他用沾滿他液體的手再度撫上了他的後庭，有了液體的潤滑他的手指稍微能推得更進去一些，後庭傳來陣陣介於酥麻與痛楚之間的快感，崔然竣又再度顫抖著發軟的身子，崔秀彬將他轉過了身扶住了他的腰，他在他耳邊輕聲說著。

「然竣哥，放輕鬆點。」

崔然俊搖著頭。「可是…痛…秀彬…」

他泛紅著的眼眶積滿了淚水，崔秀彬手一伸就撈到了他提早準備好的潤滑液，用沾滿潤滑液的手指再度推進他的後庭，有了充分的潤滑他整根手指慢慢被吞了進去，他嘗試著緩慢的抽動，這引來崔然竣渾身的顫慄。

「秀……秀彬…嗯…」

「然竣哥，這樣舒服嗎？」

崔秀彬撫住他的下巴偏頭親吻了他的唇，他一邊觀察著他的表情一邊將手指緩慢的揉動再推入的更深。

「啊唔…這裡…啊…」

「這裡嗎？」

崔秀彬微笑著在那個敏感點上將律動逐漸的加快又加深，強烈襲來的快感讓崔然竣無助的搖著頭，崔秀彬又再度吻上他的唇。

「啊…秀、秀彬…我……」

「然竣哥，你想要什麼，直接告訴我吧。」

「我……啊、你……」

崔秀彬手上的動作忽然的又更深更猛烈了，崔然竣沒忍住又射了出來，他喘著氣抱住了他，體內升起一股難耐的不滿足感，他靠上了他的頸肩，啃咬著他的耳朵，撒嬌似的說著。

「秀彬，我想要你。」

抱著他柔軟的身子，崔秀彬搖了搖頭。

「不能在這裡，我還沒戴套。」

「不用也沒關係的。」

「不行。」

「拜託…」

經不起崔然竣的撒嬌，崔秀彬其實也早就忍受不了了，他將他翻過了身，將自己早已挺立的分身輕抵在穴口，他背後的肌膚光滑又白皙，因為高潮而透著些粉紅，崔然竣的身體曲線曼妙，腰身纖細的能讓他一手環抱著，他忍不住低身親吻著他粉嫩的背肌，在上頭留下一個又一個吻痕，接著緩慢的將自己推入他體內。

「啊嗯…唔…」

崔秀彬扳過他的臉頰給了他一個安撫性的親吻，牽住他的手與他十指緊扣，在他體內的律動逐漸加快，往剛剛自己找到的敏感點猛烈的抽送，隨著動作溫泉水也滲入了交合處，淫靡的水聲和交合時肉體撞擊的聲響使一切更加的色情了，崔然竣咬緊了唇卻也止不住嘴裡溢出的呻吟，他感覺自己整個人徹底被快感支配了，崔秀彬在自己體內每一下撞擊都令他無法思考，近乎瘋狂的感覺使他眼裡堆積的淚水終於溢出了眼眶。

「嗯啊……哈…」

「哥…然竣哥…」

崔然竣的體內正緊緊的收縮吸吮著他，他皺了皺眉頭喘著氣想在還能保持理智時退出來，卻被崔然竣拉住了。

「秀彬，射…射進來…」

崔秀彬搖頭。「這樣不好。」

「可以的…」

「不行。」

「別離開我。」

崔然竣嬌弱的話語使崔秀彬深吸了口氣，他扣住了他的手臂，律動的更加瘋狂了，兩個人幾乎是同時一起達到高潮並釋放了出來，崔秀彬環抱住他的腰支撐著他，崔秀彬退出時白濁的液體從他體內滲出，崔然竣渾身發軟著卻虛弱的喘著氣滿足的微笑了，他轉身勾住他的脖子再度給了他一個濕潤而熱情的吻。

迷迷糊糊之中，感覺到崔秀彬替他清理善後了，雖然剛剛都做過了，但被認真清理的感覺還是讓崔然竣有些害羞，他只是偏著頭不敢看他，崔秀彬見他如此害羞的樣子忍不住笑了。

「所以才說了這樣不好的。」

「可是，我想接收你的全部。」

崔秀彬望著他紅透了的臉跟脖頸，他將他清洗完之後就摟著他的腰將他拉進自己懷裡。

「秀彬？」

「我們去床上吧。」

「嗯？」

「誰讓你要這樣煽動我。」

從崔秀彬眼裡他又看到了他對自己滿溢的慾望，崔然竣害羞的摀著臉將自己埋進了他胸口。

＊

一躺上柔軟的床上，崔然竣都還沒回神，崔秀彬就將他困自己身下，欺壓上他輕柔的身體，一下又一下的親吻著他的唇，再度把他豐厚的唇吻得紅潤，他跨坐在他身上伸手拿了崔然竣隨意扔在床頭的保險套，習慣性的用嘴撕開了包裝，這個動作映入崔然竣眼底，搭配著他明明不運動也比自己結實的腹肌，崔秀彬原本就長得很斯文俊俏，但在床上的他增添了些狂野邪氣，崔然竣忍不住自己的心動，他伸出手將他手上的保險套拿過，然後推倒了他。

「然竣哥？」

崔然竣跟他疑惑的眼神對望，他笑了。

「我來幫你戴吧。」

「？」

崔然竣趴下身擠在他雙腿間，將保險套含進了嘴裡，意識到他要做什麼，崔秀彬挺起身子欣賞著眼前的畫面，他用舌尖調整好保險套，接著就張著嘴將他的碩大從保險套的前端慢慢的吞了進去，崔然竣趴在自己雙腿間的樣子性感的讓他心動不已，興奮的感覺使他舔了舔乾燥的唇。

鼻尖上都是保險套上的草莓味，好像連同嘴裡也嚐到了滿滿的草莓甜味，崔然竣小心翼翼的不讓自己的牙齒碰觸到保險套，只用舌頭不停的舔弄調整，感覺到他的分身在自己嘴裡越加堅硬脹大，將他完全吞入自己喉間也終於把保險套順利推上了，還想退出來但後腦杓忽然被一雙大手鉗制住，崔然竣抬起眼望著崔秀彬盯著自己已然失去理智的眼神，他也配合的隨著他手的律動開始吞吐著，崔秀彬伸出手逗弄著他胸前的紅點，突如其來的快感和他的碩大頂到自己喉間最深處時的窒息感都讓他忍不住皺緊了眉頭，難受與快感並行就像是一種毒品，使他完全無法停下來，當微微睜開眼看到崔秀彬因為自己造成的刺激而咬緊了唇的模樣，他就有股奇妙的成就感，在崔秀彬終於喘著氣推開他時，他露出了一抹性感又邪魅的笑容，他跨坐在崔秀彬身上撫摸著他的身體，手停在了他腹部的肌肉上，他的腹肌很結實但外層卻很柔軟，看起來好像很好吃的樣子，於是他低下身咬了一口。

「嘶…然竣哥…」

「秀彬的腹肌看起來好像肉上面撒了滿滿的起司。」

「什麼奇怪的形容。」

「好像很好吃。」

崔然竣一邊說一邊又啃咬了幾口，發癢的痛感讓崔秀彬也張開嘴咬了咬他圓潤白皙還略顯骨感的肩頭，崔然竣敏感的縮了縮身子，崔秀彬用雙手握住他的腰，示意他自己騎上來，崔然竣也順從的張開腿將剛剛舔弄過的碩大坐進自己體內，進入的那刻他似乎聽到了崔秀彬低沉又細微的喘息聲，他也難耐的開始在他體內律動著，崔秀彬的手突然握住了他的分身，讓崔然竣身子顫了一下，從他的視角可以看到崔然竣因為他頂弄的動作而陶醉的神情，這畫面實在太色情了，但如此誘人又充滿色氣的崔然竣大概只有他能看得到，他忍不了的將他翻下了身，抬起了他的腿將自己進入的更深。

「嗯啊…太…太深了…我…哈……」

崔秀彬又俯身親吻著他接著又是一陣猛力的挺進，一次一次不停的刺激崔然竣的快感神經，瘋狂的律動讓他感覺自己好像要被撕碎了，眼睛開始不受控制的佈滿了淚水，視線變得模糊起來，最後他忍不住咬住了崔秀彬的肩頭，大力的好像會出血，但崔秀彬並沒有因此停下，而是更加毫不憐憫的衝刺著，越加放肆的挺進讓崔然竣無力的搖了搖頭。

「不…不行…我……要不行了…秀彬…啊…嗯…」

話語剛落崔然竣就進入了乾高潮，達到了快感但卻沒有發洩出來，崔秀彬埋在他體內沒有抽開身來，感受到他炙熱的體內還緊緊的糾纏吞吐著他，崔然竣全身佈滿了他留下的吻痕、齒痕還有激情時的各種掐痕，他因為太過強烈的快感懸在眼眶裡的淚水再度滑落了眼角，崔秀彬俯身溫柔又珍惜的舔吻掉他的淚水。

「然竣哥，你還好嗎？」

崔然竣無力的攤在床上完全無法思考，只覺得體內悶得難受，他拉住了崔秀彬的手臂。「走…快走開。」

崔秀彬只是笑了笑。「你剛剛不是還讓我別離開你嗎？」

崔秀彬一邊說一邊緩慢的頂弄著他，讓他又無助的喊了聲。

「你…別…別動…」

「但怎麼辦呢？你剛剛沒有射出來。」

崔秀彬親吻著他的耳朵跟臉頰，崔然竣嘟著嘴望著他，他的確有些懼怕太過激烈的像是要欲仙欲死的快感，但又有一股酥麻的慾望一直從結合處冉冉升起，他渴望著這幾乎能破壞他的刺激感，這感覺太陌生又太難耐，不知道為什麼眼淚又不受控制的奪眶而出，他最終撒嬌般的抱住了崔秀彬。

「你這樣太壞了…」

「但是哥你不舒服嗎？」

崔然竣搖著頭。「就是太舒服才……」

崔秀彬聽著他用虛弱的哭腔說著的話語，他伸手抹掉了他的淚水，捧住他的臉頰又是一陣胡亂的親吻，隨著他的擁吻又逐漸加快了下身的律動，崔然竣在無數次高潮後聽到他在他耳邊溫柔的說著。

「然竣哥，我永遠都不會離開你了。」

望著崔秀彬緊抓他的手臂，感覺自己好像會沉醉在他身下就這樣被玩壞了，崔然竣起了一身的顫慄，只是他依然迎合了他的親吻，他從以前就本能的無法抗拒他，現在在他身下更是無法了。

「我愛你，然竣哥。」

聽到他真摯低沉的告白，崔然竣感到幸福的露出了笑容。

「我也愛你。」

這是他無力的失去意識前能回應他的最後一句話了。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來應該是這章要完結的，但果然要交代&想寫的畫面太多，斷在這裡似乎也是比較好的，  
> 所以應該還是下一章完結吧  
> 這章前半甜到我都會停下來去看看別的東西來靜一靜wwww

  
睜開眼睛卻視線模糊，崔然竣微微動了動自己的身體，從腰間傳來的酸疼感讓他發出了隱隱的悶哼聲，全身上下像是要解體般的疼讓他緩慢的回憶起這幾天崔秀彬在他身上留下的的刺激與快感，讓他毫無意識的一次又一次的在他身下沉淪，每一回與崔秀彬那寫滿佔有的眼神對望，強烈的侵略感讓他感覺自己被深深愛著，這種瘋狂的感覺並不壞，可能是因為崔秀彬的瞳孔裡也只倒映著他一個人，在這張床上他們只渴求著彼此，沒有任何事情可以再將他們分開了。

輕緩的移動手腳，忍著酥麻的酸痛感坐起身，他望了望陌生的房間，還疑惑著想下床找尋崔秀彬，但腳才踏上地板房門就打開來了。

「哥，你醒了嗎？」

崔秀彬從房間門外走了進來，手上還拿著一個黑色塑膠袋，他見他似乎是想下床，趕緊靠上來將他往床上推了回去，還幫他把被子蓋好，偏頭看著他。

「你還動得了嗎？」

看著他關心的詢問跟真摯的眼神，崔然竣想這個人未免也太奸詐了，他伸出手推了他一把。

「我是因為誰才動不了的，整整兩天我真的都沒有下過床！」

剛剛才踩到地板又被推了回去。

看著崔然竣白皙的臉蛋因為氣憤逐漸變得粉紅，崔秀彬笑著挺起自己的胸膛湊近他。

「你不是很愛掐我鎖骨嗎？不然給你掐好了。」

崔然竣看著他閉起眼等待懲罰的乖巧模樣，他舔著唇，快速的將他拉近自己，在他鎖骨處掐了一下，同時也在他唇上印下一吻。

「啊，痛…你還真的掐啊。」

「掐啊，你都湊上來了。」

崔秀彬睜開眼，其實崔然竣的力道偏弱，他也只是假裝抗議一下而已，倒是唇上的甜蜜讓他伸出手捏了捏他的臉頰。

「看來你好多了。」

崔然竣煩躁的揮開他的手，但他越是推拒，崔秀彬就越是不放棄的捏著他的臉頰玩，讓崔然竣忍不住掐住他的脖子。

「呀，你是不是討打？」

崔秀彬笑出聲，他一個反手摸上他的腰，只是輕輕被觸碰崔然竣原本掐著他的手就軟了下來，腰上的疼痛感讓他皺起眉。

「嘶…別碰，很疼…」

崔秀彬撫在他腰間的手稍微施加了點力道，轉變成了揉捏，崔然竣忍不住將整個人靠入他懷裡，崔秀彬在他腰上的按摩沒有停止，原本的酸痛感隨著他手的動作變得舒服起來，他乾脆就這樣靠著他閉起眼享受著。

「然竣哥…」

崔秀彬在他耳邊輕聲喊著他的名字，這兩天他們好像喊了很多次彼此的名字，像是要把他們之前分開的十年份全都彌補回來似的。

「你是不是也餓了？」

聽到餓這個關鍵字，崔然竣本能的睜開眼睛點頭，他在床上的這兩天，只要醒來崔秀彬就會叫客房服務，然後細心的照顧他，他都不需要動手，崔秀彬會餵他吃飯，看著他一杓一杓的將粥吹涼了才送到他嘴裡，那小心翼翼的模樣總讓崔然竣感到窩心，雖然被餵食完之後崔秀彬幫他擦嘴的手會逐漸變得不安份，他幫他穿上的上衣又會再次被他巧妙的褪去，這大概就是崔秀彬安排的計畫，將他餵飽之後就緊接著吃掉他。

「但是在吃飯之前，有件事得先做。」

崔秀彬拿過自己去超商買的袋子，從裡頭拿出一盒痠痛貼布，崔然竣瞬間明白了。

「所以你剛剛是去買這個？」

「這會讓你舒服一點吧。」

崔然竣對著貼布膽怯的眨了眨眼。「是不是貼了之後比較不痛你才能換個更難的姿勢？」

崔秀彬用力捏了一把他的腰，崔然竣推拒著發出了細軟的叫聲。

「你當我是什麼人啊，我又不是只會弄痛你。」

「你現在就在弄痛我，啊啊…這裡，好痛。」

「這裡嗎？」

崔秀彬撕開了酸痛貼布，小心翼翼的將貼布貼在他腰部的痛點上，一股冰冰涼涼的感覺讓崔然竣舒服的呼了口氣，他將下巴靠上他的肩。

「怎麼樣，有比較舒服嗎？」

「嗯。」

崔然竣點著頭，崔秀彬這才將他抱緊，只是這樣擁抱依偎著就能感覺到平靜。

崔然竣睜開眼睛，他看到透明窗外飄下了片片細小的雪花。

「是初雪呢。」

崔秀彬聽著懷中的崔然竣小聲的呢喃，他笑著。

「我們明天出去玩吧。」

崔然竣將他拉開興奮的看著他。

「好！你知道我還安排了行程的！」

崔秀彬一邊點頭一邊抱著他躺下來，調整了一個更好擁抱的姿勢繼續聽崔然竣滔滔不絕的說著自己安排的行程。

「哥，抱歉，是我太勉強你了。」

崔秀彬突然其來的反省語氣這才讓崔然竣安靜下來，他伸出手指在他胸口繞圈，湊近他的耳邊道

「沒事，反正我也喜歡。」

崔秀彬無奈的拉下他的手握著。「別鬧，否則明天真的哪裡都去不了。」

崔然竣嘴邊掛著笑容，安分的閉起眼。

其實只要跟你在一起，哪裡都去不了也沒關係吧。

＊

在純白的雪上踩出一個又一個腳印，崔然竣興奮又欣喜的再度往前奔，他原本還想穿著大衣外套出來的，但被崔秀彬用特別嫌棄的眼神盯著才又不甘願的換上保暖的羽絨外套，但也多虧了他，現在一點都不寒冷。

崔秀彬跟在他後頭慢悠悠的用手機拍著崔然竣與自己行走的腳印，還上傳到了家族群組裡順便跟爸媽報平安，當爸媽問他們這幾天去哪裡玩時，他特別心虛的把崔然竣安排好的行程傳給了爸媽讓他們安心，總不能誠實的說他們這兩天都在床上度過的吧。

走到崔然竣身邊，看著他還在路邊做了一個雪人，他將手機鏡頭對準他拍下了幾張照片，崔然竣發現他在拍自己還特地對他的鏡頭擺好了姿勢，接著就伸出手扯住他的衣尾。

「我想看照片。」

「不給你看。」

「小氣鬼！」

話音才剛落，崔秀彬的大手就伸到他眼前要蹲著的他起身，崔然竣還記著恨故意大力的拍開他的手，崔秀彬卻在握到手的瞬間將他拉進懷裡，在他耳邊輕聲道

「你腰真的不疼了？」

聽到他的關懷，崔然竣笑著搖頭把答案蹭進他懷裡。

一路走走看看，漂亮的景色也讓他們放鬆不少，手機裡他們的合照也跟著越來越多了，他們從小就在彼此身邊，出遊也是爸媽負責幫他們拍照，崔然竣這才發現戀人之間理所當然的日常小事，例如甜蜜的牽著手約會，在手機裡裝滿彼此的照片與回憶，這類的事情在他們相遇了這麼久以後才開始變得新鮮。

他們與一般戀人的進展完全不同，也是因為如此他們之間才更加無法替代，更加的得來不易吧。

「秀彬。」

「什麼？」

我喜歡你。「我肚子好餓。」

崔秀彬低著頭看著導航。「奇怪，上面明明寫三分鐘的。」

崔然竣也湊近看著他的手機，發現他按成了公車路線，忍不住笑出聲。

「你果然是個笨蛋耶。」

崔秀彬瞪著他，將手機扔給他，故意加快了步伐。「你這麼厲害，那給你。」

崔然竣切換好路線以後，再度跟上他的步伐走到他身邊拉著他的外套。

「你幹嘛這樣。」

崔秀彬哼了一聲，想將他推開，崔然竣只是笑著。

「有什麼關係，反正你再笨也有我喜歡你啊。」

崔秀彬看著他的笑容，沒好氣地回頭將他勾進自己臂膀間。「我才不是笨蛋，還有，你當然得喜歡我。」

崔然竣看著手機的導航輕輕的點頭。「是。」

他得承認他很喜歡看他因為自己而鬧的那些小彆扭，那全部都是因他而起，莫名的有種甜蜜的成就感，而且無論推開多久，他們最後也都會忍受不了的再次把彼此拉近吧。

崔然竣看著崔秀彬的側臉他輕輕的在他臉頰上快速的印下一吻，崔秀彬轉頭看著他，低頭笑了。

＊

終於到達餐廳，因為是崔然竣安排的行程，他事先做過功課於是就由他先去櫃檯點餐了，崔秀彬坐在位置上滑著手機等待著，忽然他聽到有人呼喚他名字的聲音，他抬起頭才跟一個嬌小清瘦的少年對上眼，少年的眼睛小而圓，他正持著明亮的眼神看著他。

「秀彬，果然是你，居然會在這裡遇見你！」

少年瞇著眼笑的尖細眼尾讓崔秀彬一下子回憶起很多事情，在日本的日常點滴快速的從他腦裡晃過，他不會忘記眼前這個少年，因為他在日本生活的每一天都有他的存在，在人生地不熟的國家，同樣身為韓國人又同年的他們很快就熟稔起來，也因為他才讓認生的他能更快的拓展開交友圈。

「大輝？你怎麼也在濟州島？」

「我回韓國跟家人來度假的，好久不見了，我們最後一次見面是你要回韓國的時候吧，我還去送機的。」

李大輝還是跟以前一樣有朝氣，遇見老朋友的熟悉感讓崔秀彬也笑著點點頭。

「真的好久不見，抱歉，我後來太忙了就沒有聯繫你，你還好嗎？」

李大輝笑著搖搖頭。「沒事，你離開沒多久我也順利找到工作所以也很忙的，我還忘了跟你說這件事情。」

「那真是太好了，雖然現在說太晚了，但恭喜你！」

「謝謝，不過這麼久沒見，秀彬你好像又變得更帥了，該怎麼說呢？好像更有魅力了。」

「你就是會講這種話。」

「我是說真的。」

崔秀彬被誇得都要上天，滿是欣喜的笑了。

李大輝長得可愛沒有攻擊性，人緣也很好，擁有跟陌生人能夠一秒變熟的能力，還讓人感覺自在不會很刻意，天生的交際能力總是讓崔秀彬很羨慕，也總是會讓他想起崔然竣。

忽然他耳朵被一隻手輕輕的捏著，崔秀彬抬起頭看著他，李大輝這才笑了下。

「不過你的耳朵還是跟以前一樣好摸，我實在太懷念這個觸感了！」

崔秀彬忍不住笑出來，也沒有推拒，他們從以前就是這樣自然的相處，甚至在學校裡他們還傳過緋聞的，他們的確也曖昧過一陣子，但很快的他們就都發現對方不會是自己的選擇。

「如何？看你這麼春風滿面的，是不是追回你的心上人了？」

望著李大輝充滿興致的詢問，崔秀彬笑著點頭。

「我就是跟他來的。」

李大輝拍了下他的手臂，那力道不小，讓崔秀彬忍不住撫著被拍疼的手臂苦笑。

「我在日本聽了你們的故事都希望你們能繼續在一起的，我又可以相信愛情了。」

相信愛情嗎？崔秀彬想了想。

「愛情這種東西是需要付出跟退讓的，只是相信也沒有用的。」

「你這句話還真像個老師呢，我都快忘了你還寫過故事書的。」

「那個…抱歉打擾了，可以借我過一下嗎？」

崔然竣端著盤子站在李大輝身後不遠處，他們因為聊天聊得太盡興都沒有注意到他已經站在那裡好一會了。

是崔秀彬的熟人嗎？雖然隔了一段距離，他沒有聽清他們談話內容，但就算聽清了也聽不懂，因為他們全程都是用日文交談的。

他是不是也該去學個日文了？

雖然聽不懂，但他們看上去很親暱，甚至對方是可以自然的捏他耳朵而他不會有所推拒的人，知道崔秀彬有多不容易交朋友，這個少年一定是他在日本很好的朋友吧。

崔秀彬看到崔然竣端著盤子站在後面，這才趕緊站起身將崔然竣拉近，李大輝看著崔秀彬的動作會心一笑。

在日本從沒見過他主動拉著誰過。

「抱歉，我沒注意到我擋到你了，真的很抱歉！」

崔然竣將食物放下後就被崔秀彬拉著坐下，他抬頭端詳著一臉歉意的少年，他身形嬌小五官極為可愛，給人一種很好親近的感覺。

「沒事的，你也不是故意的，是秀彬的朋友吧？」

崔然竣的問話才讓崔秀彬記得要介紹李大輝。

「他是李大輝，跟我讀同一所大學都是韓國人所以是很好的朋友。」

崔然竣點點頭，他只是盯著崔秀彬被李大輝摸過有些泛紅的耳垂，崔秀彬見他不說話，這才尷尬的看著李大輝。

「大輝，他是──」

「我知道的，是崔然竣吧？你在日本心心念念的人。」

崔然竣聽到這句話這才把視線轉向對著自己笑著的李大輝。

「所以他在日本提過我？」

「嗯，每次找他去聯誼，他都沒什麼興趣，我知道是因為他內心裡有你吧。」

崔然竣眨著眼，再度轉頭看著刻意閃躲他的視線有些羞愧的崔秀彬。

「大輝你快回去吃飯吧！」

「哈哈哈，好啦，果然見色忘友，我走就是了，你們好好玩吧，再見囉。」

李大輝說完就跑走了，好一段時間兩個人只是吃著餐點默默無語，崔然竣吃東西的時候本來就很專注，反倒是崔秀彬吃得心不在焉的，總會偷瞧著他吃飯時心滿意足只差沒哼歌的愉快模樣，因為泡菜湯太辣他嘴唇都腫起來了，終於湯碗見底他一臉婉惜的放下筷子，抬頭對上他的眼睛，兩個人互望著，崔秀彬內心有些緊張，不知道他會不會詢問他跟李大輝的事情，他還是怕崔然竣會介意的。

「我說秀彬阿…」

「什麼？」

「你的泡菜可以給我吃一口嗎？」

看到崔然竣只在乎他碗裡的泡菜，崔秀彬不知怎麼的就是覺得有哪裡不太對勁，崔然竣的反應不在他預期內的時候他總會感到鬱悶。

「拿去吧。」

將泡菜端到他眼前，在崔然竣要夾時伸出手擋住他的筷子，成功惹來崔然竣的抱怨。

「你幹嘛不讓我吃？」

這個反應就在他預料內了。

崔秀彬嘆口氣。

「你沒有什麼要問我的嗎？」

「……要問什麼？」

「你真的相信我跟他只是朋友？」

「你不是都這麼說了嗎？」

「我說你就相信？你都不會吃醋的嗎？」

崔然竣沒好氣的看著崔秀彬盼望的盯著自己，他忽然想起十年前在露營地裡他纏著自己希望他說他在意他的模樣，果然無論崔秀彬年紀、外貌跟身分再怎麼改變，在他面前他還是那個希望自己在意他的那個人。

他低著頭開始玩著手上的面紙。

「我又不是你，你怎麼說我就怎麼相信，否則根本就會有吃不完的醋，我算是怕你了，不想再跟你吵架了。」

崔秀彬偏頭想看清他的表情，發現他低著頭一臉的委屈，他在餐桌底下握住他的手，崔然竣這才抬頭看著他的眼睛。

「抱歉，之前的確是我的錯。」

崔然竣嘟起嘴。「你知道就好，不過……」

「那孩子這麼可愛就是你喜歡的類型吧？」

「什麼？」

崔然竣用另一手捏住他剛剛被李大輝捏過的耳垂。「別的不說，這個我就不能原諒你了，你的耳垂只有我能摸的！」

見崔然竣瞪著自己不滿的模樣，崔秀彬卻笑得甜蜜。

「不是說不吃醋嗎？」

「這跟吃醋是兩回事，給別人摸還讓我看到！」

崔然竣嬌嗔的語氣讓崔秀彬忍不住湊近他親了下他紅腫的唇。

崔然竣睜大眼愣了會，想到他們還在餐廳裡微微推開他。

「會有人看到的。」

崔秀彬用手撫過他紅腫的嘴角。「我剛剛注意過了，沒人看我們的。」

「你這傢伙……」

「不過這泡菜湯真的好辣。」

「你明明就不是吃泡菜湯。」

「我在你嘴裡嚐到的。」

看著崔秀彬舔著他剛剛碰過自己唇的手指若無其事的說著，崔然竣煩燥的紅著臉打了他一下，但卻又在崔秀彬認真吃飯時悄悄靠上他的後背。

其實他不是不介意，只是他還是有些愧疚的，他在日本的生活他完全沒過問過，從他朋友嘴裡證實了他的確在日本掛念著自己，想緊緊擁抱他的念頭勝過了一切。

「然竣哥。」

「幹嘛？」

「我們從家裡搬出來住吧。」

「你說什麼？」

崔然竣從他背上彈了起來，他看著崔秀彬認真的眼神。

「你不願意嗎？」

崔然竣將眼神轉開。「可是，我們要用什麼藉口跟爸媽說我們要搬出來住？我想不到。」

「只能說我們在談戀愛，而且想要共組家庭。」

「你瘋了嗎？我們之前這麼努力隱藏，還有你爸媽那裡要怎麼辦？」

「我問你，你看過媽媽傳給我們的連結嗎？」

「什麼連結？」

看著崔然竣滿臉疑惑的樣子，崔秀彬嘆口氣。

「是媽媽以前替我們經營的BLOG，你還記得吧？」

「啊~是那個，腐女的BLOG！」

崔秀彬點點頭。「你今晚看一下，至少要看最近的一篇。」

「那個我以前常常看的，但自從你離開以後我就沒再看過了，畢竟也不會有更新了。」

「我從來沒看過，但看了才發現是我們太膽小了，阻礙我們的就是我們自己。」

「什麼意思？」

「你回去看了就知道。」

崔然竣還疑惑著，崔秀彬露出神祕又帶點曖昧的笑將他拉出了店外往回程的旅館走。

＊

2020.09.05 12:13

我的小兒子崔秀彬終於回韓國了。

我們然竣應該會很高興的，一路看著他們從小時候的形影不離一直到長大的分離，身為他們的監護人我也總是不捨的，尤其看著然竣常常無意識的經過秀彬房門口時露出寂寞的表情，他工作也越來越忙碌，彷彿就是在用工作逃避著分離的難受，我在一旁看著卻無法插手，我跟秀彬的媽年輕時就認識了，我們同樣喜歡BL才變得要好的，我們兩家人的觀念都還算開放，可惜在這個社會我們還是只能把那些漫畫藏在床底下，讓自己跟其他人無異，好符合這個社會的期待，能低調就盡可能低調，我們喜歡著卻也明白這條路有多艱辛，我們也怕是我們影響了他們，所以我們從不主動做些什麼，秀彬的媽堅持要讓秀彬去日本念大學，除了她也想念秀彬以外，也是想著如果連這樣的分離都能使他們逃避，那往後遇到困難他們也會輕易分開的，我們認為除非他們能一起面對彼此的感情，勇敢的到我們面前堅定的告訴我們他們想在一起，到那時我們就會欣然告訴他們，任何人都無法阻礙你們相愛，而我們會守護著你們。

我們總是偷偷的在暗處替你們應援著，至始至終我們都只希望你們能獲得幸福而已。

崔然竣抓著手機把眼睛哭腫了。

崔秀彬什麼也沒說，只是拍著他的後背安撫著，崔然竣吸吸鼻子一股腦地把自己的臉埋近他懷裡。

「我們的媽媽好溫柔。」

「當然，他們是我們的家人。」

「但是，搞半天原來真的是我們太膽小了嗎？」

崔秀彬無奈的看著他悶紅了的臉，他伸出手抹掉他的眼淚。

「其實我也不知道我有沒有那個勇氣，我的職業還是名老師。」

崔然竣抬頭看著崔秀彬，他也伸出手摸了摸他白嫩的臉龐。

「但是跟我說要共組家庭的卻是你。」

崔秀彬嘆了口氣。「跟你分開的日子，我在日本想了很多，我這麼喜歡孩子，我大可在日本找個人好好過日子就好，那樣輕鬆多了，可是一想到未來的日子裡沒有你，我們形同陌路，而待在你身邊的人也不是我，你跟我就這樣自然的結束了，而我明明知道只要我努力一點你就會回到我身邊，我很不甘心，那樣的未來我一點都不期待，也失去了我想努力的動力，好像把我自己抹掉去迎合那條安全的道路。」

崔然竣望著他說話時的樣子。

他知道，崔秀彬其實比他細膩，想得比他還要多，這樣的人也更容易放棄，所以他該有多喜歡他才會不甘心放棄他。

他抱緊他的手收了收，讓他們之間更加緊貼毫無縫隙。

「秀彬…我們結婚吧。」

崔秀彬的回答是他火熱的吻，那個吻落在他哭到發腫的眼睛上，還有濕潤的唇上。

崔然竣突然想起了年輕時害怕對他告白的自己，他微微笑著勾住他的脖子。

「我喜歡你，崔秀彬。」

往後的每一天、每一個時刻

他會更勇敢的去愛他的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我還順便讓大輝來客串了一下，摸耳朵也是有緣故的，  
> 大輝在頒獎典禮上真的摸過秀彬的耳朵，還在然竣面前wwww  
> 會安插這段也是因為我沒有篇幅去交代他們各自生活細節，而我也認為崔秀彬不可能在日本都沒有個曖昧對象的，
> 
> 而他們面對吃醋這件事情的反應也是大不同，秀彬佔有慾較強，會把事情變得很糟，然竣就是在意但不會太過認真的生氣，拿來調侃一下也就算了
> 
> 還有，媽媽的BLOG是我很久以前埋的梗，我得承認只是懶得寫跟父母出櫃的橋段，所以就這麼處理了XD


End file.
